


No More Goodbyes

by Katsimsam



Series: Fairytale Life. [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Banter, Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smut, Spanking, Texting, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 78,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Part Four of The Fairy Tale!Won’t work as stand alone.Jaime and Sansa settle into life under the same roof, with their fur children, a baby on the way and major changes being made to their personal career goals. AND of course, under the watchful eyes of their wonderfully supportive and invasive and intrusive, but ultimately LOVING FAIRY GOD FAMILY! (Actually just all of their family - but I imagine the FGF will make an appearance too!)Will update tags and such, as required, as I move along!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Fairytale Life. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452733
Comments: 490
Kudos: 99





	1. JAIME.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO! PART FOUR!
> 
> This one is dedicated to all you incredible readers, who have had my back and have been so supportive and helpful with guidance and necessary - yet always polite criticisms, and ultimately, are as loving of this as I am! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! 😘
> 
> If you haven’t already check out the first three parts!
> 
> PT 1: ROCK BOTTOM: The no good, very bad weekend.
> 
> PT 2: The Fairy God Family.
> 
> PT 3: The Longest Weeks.

He woke up slowly. Lazily stretching. Relishing the feeling of being completely naked, in his own bed, with his own extortionately expensive sheets. With pillows that were actually designed to not leave a crick in his neck. And even better yet? His gloriously naked, stunningly beautiful, soft, warm and VERY cuddly girlfriend draped over his chest. Exactly where she should be. 

Instead of waking to the sounds of soldiers moving about, and bugs getting entirely too close, in their bids to be friendly? Or news that something had gone down overnight and he was needed in command ASAP? Instead of half sleeping for a handful of hours at most and diving out of his rather unappealing camp bed, where he had either not enough blankets, or too many depending on the day or the time. Rather than having to move immediately to see where things were at? And being disappointed by the fact that he had slept alone and wouldn’t get to see his girl AGAIN that day?

He was waking, naked, in his bed, with his Baby Girl in his arms, with nowhere he needed to be and nothing he needed to be doing. The only noises he could discern, were her soft, almost silently, breathy snores, and birds OUTSIDE of the WINDOW - because he was INSIDE his home! And the soft rumble of conversation - though low and not terribly disturbing, from the in laws, downstairs, who had taken up residence in his home for the weekend.... And purring.

His lifted his head and grinned at the sight of his demons twins, flopped in the most ridiculous positions possible, either side of his legs. He wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone - and he wouldn’t need to, because only his girl was there, and she was sleeping soundly! But he had missed his needy, at times bitchy, girls! AND it was no small part of him, that was pleased that he could offer SOMETHING to win them back to his side too! Because he knew full well that his Father had banned them from the upper floor of the Manor! So no matter how much they adored the man, and might THINK he’s their human for now, because Jaime had been away! They’d learn the truth quickly enough. And would rightfully prefer him!

He flopped back onto his pillow with a contented sigh and stroked his hand lazily up and down the smooth expanse of his girlfriends very naked, very smooth, very soft back. Simply taking it all in. The peace of his home. The only thing that could possibly make his morning better? Was if there was a certain ring on the hand pressed softly to his chest. But he was more determined than he had ever been now, that he WAS waiting and he WAS following through on making it as perfect as he and Arya had mapped out. It may fit their crazy fairy tale, to fumble through it, laughing and joking as they did? But it was the ONE thing he wanted to make sure he nailed for her.

“You seem happy this morning?” He huffed a surprised laugh, not having realised she had woken, and tipped his head down to kiss her head gently in greeting. “Red? I have never been happier in my entire life, than I am right now.” He grinned at her as she wiggled around until she could look up at him, whilst still cuddling herself into his chest. Her brilliant blue eyes were shining with happiness too, never mind the sleepy blinking! And he fell in love with her all over again, right then, right there. “And what is it about THIS PARTICULAR MORNING? This MOMENT right now? That makes it the single best moment for you?” 

Jaime studied her softly blushing, yet smiling face slowly, marking her in his memory just like that. He slipped his hand back up her body slowly, until he could finger at her fiery locks gently. “Because TODAY is a new day entirely. The first time we get to wake up together in what is now OFFICIALLY - OUR HOME! And because yesterday I woke up alone and desperate to be exactly where I am today! And because it’s the first time I’m waking up with you, KNOWING that you have our baby safely tucked away inside of you. AND! Lastly? Because this is the first day, of the rest of our lives together, waking up exactly as I hope to, for every day of it.” His girl bit her lip in a bid to control her smile and blinked up at him with so much love and happiness and it made his half assed attempts at romantic words so very worth it!

“That was... So sweet Baby. So romantic and lovely and I am so sorry! But I’m going to ruin it! Because if I don’t go and pee? I’m going to wet myself!” 

He couldn’t help himself! He positively roared with laughter as she ducked out of his arms and off the bed to dart across the room and into the bathroom as quickly as she could! He honestly didn’t know what was the funniest part! The fact that she was almost bouncing as she run to make it in time, or that it was SANSA and she was openly talking about needing to take a piss, with him! He laughed so hard that his littlest girls rolled and glared at him for a moment before strutting up the bed like they owned it and rubbing against him, where he had propped himself up to watch her run!

“Would you stop laughing! It’s really BAD! Do you have any idea how often I need to go! I feel like half my life is spent in the bathroom at the moment! Between being sick and needing to pee! The baby wouldn’t even be that big yet! It’s so mean that I need to go so much!”

He lost it again! So much so, that he had to actually wipe tears of mirth away!

“LADY SANSA! It’s a new day indeed! Apparently we’ve reached a place in our relationship where speaking freely about bladder control is entirely normal!”

He could even HEAR the tinkling, and that did not help his bid to control his amusement AT ALL!

“Oh shut up! It’s YOUR CHILD that’s taken control of my body! He isn’t even here and he’s driving me as crazy as his Daddy does! And yet - just like his Daddy? I love him with everything I have anyway!”

He smirked like a Gods damned predator at his Gracie, where she was laying against him, purring and watching him like a haughty bitch, who was commanding him to shut up so she could sleep. “HE she says, Little one! Apparently she wants a son. She really doesn’t get to CHOOSE though does she? Hmm? Maybe my baby is a tiny little, Red Lioness! I like being surrounded by my girls! Though I have to advise? No matter what we get? That baby is going to be the favourite. Just so you know! I wonder just how big your little sister is right now? If she can have Mama racing off so hilariously, to pee like that?”

He shot his girl a sly look out the corner of his eye, as she snorted at him and climbed back into their bed with a giggle, and a quick scratch for the spoilt fluff child between them. “Where is Princess?” He grunted and half rolled to grab his phone off the bedside table, and then hissed at the claws digging into his back and the paws shoving at him, for having the hide to move! 

“Making herself at home in the small of my back apparently! NOW! Let’s see?”

He flicked his phone open and tapped at it, completely ignoring her questioning look for a minute, and shuffling to get comfortable again, without waking the sleeping demonesses again. And then he smiled like a predator up at her through his long - thankfully CLEAN and not greasy and disgusting, golden hair. 

“ _At ten weeks, your Baby is the size of a strawberry,_ \- so we aren’t eating strawberries this week? Good to know! _Bones are beginning to form, and vital organs are beginning to function. Your uterus has swollen to the size of a grapefruit_ \- that’s fine, I don’t like those anyway! _Around ten weeks you may begin to show signs of the beginnings of a BUMP as the uterus is now too large to remain hidden in the pelvis completely._ HUH! Well? There you have it! Clearly your peeing problems are a result of your grapefruit sized uterus and NOT my strawberry sized baby! What? OUCH! Don’t pinch me woman!”

He chuckled darkly at her shrieking laughter and her wild, swinging slaps of reprimand, and wrestled her hands down quickly, before laying a smacking kiss to her nose. 

“Don’t you worry Red! I love your grapefruit just as much as the rest of you. And just as much as I love my strawberry too!”

“Yes well! MY strawberry thinks his Daddy is a bully, for picking on his Mama!”

“That so?”

“Mmhmm!”

He grinned wickedly again and lifted his cat out of the way and over behind him, to lay with her sister. “What are you doing?” He chuckled darkly and pushed his fingers around her jaw to pull her close enough to press a lazy kiss to her pillow soft lips. “I’m getting payback on my girl and my strawberry of course! A Lannister always pays his debts, My Love.” He snickered at the suspicion on her pretty face as she narrowed her eyes at him. “Kissing me is your PAYBACK? I have to say Handsome? It’s falling short of the mark a bit! You aren’t supposed to ENJOY revenge are you?” He pressed against her lips softly again. “Of course not, silly woman! I’m lulling you into a false sense of security for THIS!” His hands darted down to her side, making her shriek and wiggle in a bid to get away. 

“JAIME! Stop tickling me!”

“Absolutely not! Need to pee again yet?”

“Oh you ASS of a man!”

“You love me!”

“NOT THE POINT! JAIME STOP IT!”

“Make me Little Wolf!”

He laughed happily at her low growl! And it was decided! He definitely couldn’t wait to wake up exactly like this, everyday, for the rest of his life!


	2. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FGF weigh in on finding out - or not yet being TOLD of the red lion cub!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So! I was suffering a teeny tiny block with this... So! I fell back in my most favourite crutch to help get me moving forward again with it! Here are The Fairy God Family!

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

ROBB: Alright assholes! I expect a show of hands! How may of you KNEW about our tiny soon to be WOLF PUP? How many of you suspected? And how many had NO CLUE AND ARE FEELING A LITTLE PISSY ABOUT THE FACT THAT NO ONE SHARED!!!! 

ARYA: Assume Uncle Snuggles is in the LAST category.

RENLY: OUR WHAAAAAAT? 

LORAS: OH! Someone’s having a baby? - At least I’m hoping we aren’t talking about your actual wolves breeding - that seems anticlimactic? Though, let me know that too? Big brother would be beside himself to learn of you breeding them.

BRAN: I suspected. Not the wolves guys. Apologies to Willas. He’s just going to have to await nature like the rest of us. You really had no suspicions at all Robb?

THEON: YOU DID BRAN? She’s been a bit sick? But not consistently! I didn’t think anything odd, until I noticed her tits when we got here!

ROBB: YOU NOTICED WHAT NOW?

THEON: Oh calm down Babe! If you weren’t spazzing this morning? You might have heard me say that TO YOU! Seriously guys? How he hasn’t stormed into the bedroom for answers is beyond me lol.

RENLY: So? For those of us playing along at home? One of the She wolves is pregnant? And being that Gendry has yet to check in on the group chat? It REALLY could go either way? Arya? Am I going to be Great Uncle Renly?

ARYA: WHOA! BACK THAT TRUCK UP BARATHEON! Not THIS she wolf! Which obviously puts you and L in the last category too, I guess! 

RENLY: AHAHAHA!

ARYA: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

RENLY: Of course I did, My angry little one-day-niece!

TYRION: Did you miss Jaime dropping to his knees to talk to her belly on the tarmac IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMNED WORLD, yesterday? I admit, I had only a few niggling suspicions until then - but that fairly well confirmed it! AND it’s been in headlines everywhere this morning!

LORAS: SANSA AND JAIME ARE HAVING THE WORLDS MOST GENETICALLY BLESSED BABY!!! OH! MARGAERY TYRELL! You get your butt to this group chat RIGHT NOW! Because I KNOW you knew! Congrats to all of our aunties and uncles and big cousins TOO! How exciting!

RENLY: Cell? Tom? You guys DID know right?

ROBB: I DIDN’T! Theon JUST said something this morning and BAM! My sister is carrying lions around in her belly! And BOOM! My husband won’t let me storm into their bedroom for answers!

THEON: Baby? I told you already that you are skittish enough without SEEING them going at it! And knowing Sans, it’s because she wanted to have that time with Lannister just for herself to start with! She’ll TELL us later. BUT! I’m hardly PHYSICALLY RESTRAINING YOU!

MYRCELLA: Umm... I KNEW - BUT! In my defence and in everyone else who MIGHT have knowns defence also? Sansa refused to acknowledge it until she could tell Uncle Jaime. She wouldn’t even do the test without him. ALSO? ROBB! DO NOT GO IN THEIR BEDROOM! YOU WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE! - Also? I told Tom. But ONLY Tom.

RICKON: SO HE DID KNOCK MY SISTER UP! Sorry! Been holding THAT in since I overheard The Catwolf sobbing about having a NEW BABY to spoil and love and dote on, to Neddy. What is this NEW business? What’s wrong with THIS BABY?! Rude.

RICKON: Also? UNCLE SNUGGLES? Can we call Robb this forever now? Because that is fucking HIIIIIILARIOUS!

THEON: Pup? Normally, I’d agree with you - BUT! That name makes my husband sound like a sleazy clown! And I’m not alright with THAT! 

BRAN: HA! Clown.

THEON: BRAN! NOT COOL BRO!

ROBB: I can’t believe there are people here who KNEW and didn’t SHARE with the class! But at least I’m not the only one who didn’t KNOW!

GENDRY: I didn’t know either Bud. BUT! I’m not risking going in there! Unless Ned and Cat were practicing throwing their SEXY voices, all the way up from the main guest suite downstairs, to the master bedroom UPSTAIRS, in the middle of the night, last night? I heard enough when I went to the toilet at one stage through the night. THANKS whoever was responsible for giving us the closest room to theirs BTW!

MARGAERY: **ARTICLE ATTACHED**

MARGAERY: OH! Just LOOK AT THEM! My heart! I was so caught up in those photos that I barely noticed the headlines! Me! 

MARGAERY: Also? I KNEW - but I’m only allowed to have SUSPECTED! Because as Cell said? She wouldn’t ADMIT IT! She just traumatised me by throwing up in front of me one morning, and then she hugged me... And it was the first time I’ve ever NOT wanted that girl rubbing up against me... Because of the vomit! She actually told me to NOT finish MY thoughts when I attempted to ask too! 

MARGAERY: ALSO! I was infected with certain other people’s MORAL HIGHGROUND bug... It wasn’t my news to share. Sorry guys! Let her tell you when she’s ready UNCLE SNUGGLES. It’s Sansa! She will tell you all properly! IF she can pry Jaime out from between her legs OR from kissing her belly and talking to his BABY!

ROBB: UGH! I’m trying to be shocked and petulant here people! Mainly because I AM SO FUCKING EXCITED! And I WANT to go and dive into my sisters bed and hug it out! AND I CAN’T because it’s likely to traumatise ME! Because her LOVER *shudder* is home.

LYA: Oh Robb! Sweetie? You will be allowed to smother her soon enough! Just spoke to Cat BTW! I’ll be bringing around some stuff to help her cook up a big breakfast soon. Just have to get MY BABIES moving! 

ARYA: LOL! She denied throwing up with me Marg! If you hadn’t SEEN it - she’d have pretended it didn’t happen! Of course? I also eventually added it up BECAUSE of that! BUT I was waiting for her to tell me too. What you bringing with you Lya?

LYA: I have a long list of stuff that apparently isn’t in the kitchen already baby niece. You know your Mama! She’s going full scale caterer this morning.

BRAN: JON! YG! Get your asses up! 

RICKON: I concur! MOVE IT GUYS! BREAKFAST!

LYA: Calm down Pups. They are BUSY. I’m going to go get the stuff and come back to round them up.

ROBB: AHHH! Gods! Jon is going to be horrified that you both KNOW THAT! And are willingly SHARING THAT INFORMATION!

MARGAERY: YES! Get it Yg! 

BRAN: Ha! I can hear you laughing from the living room Theon!

THEON: OH MY BELLY! Come help me Bran! Snuggles doesn’t think it’s funny at all!

TYRION: Breakfast huh?

LYA: Breakfast. Cat was going to call your Father and get you all there I think.

TYRION: FANTASTIC! Just for THAT you beautiful she wolf, you! I’ll give you the heads up that Bobby was heading up to see Cers this morning, and probably won’t be there.

MYRCELLA: He left at dawn actually. So...

LYA: Thank The Old Gods! No offence little Stags.

JON: SEVEN FUCKING HELLS MUM! We are up - we were NOT GETTING BUSY! Tyrion! Don’t flirt with my mother! Robb? Calm your shit! I didn’t KNOW! I figured it out with the whole LC on his knees trying to bury his face in my sisters belly, bit! And BULL! Overshare MUCH! I don’t want to know WHO was going at it in the middle of the night!

JON: ALSO! For those who DID KNOW! High five for being respectful and not telling everyone! Mother? I want bacon! If there is going to be bacon - I will get up!

ARYA: HA! Jonny comes out of nowhere for the win! Hurry up! I want BACON TOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any body feeling sorry for poor Theon trying to contain an excited and miffed - but mostly excited and overly hyped up Robb?


	3. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much with the fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fruit stealing, revenge, hugs.... And a well aimed slap - right to the feels!

She just kind of stood there, in a state of... Maybe it was shock? Mixed with a good strong dosing of amusement and even more embarrassment? It was sort of a strange mix of emotions. She wanted to laugh - and there was a small huff that fell out into the strange silence of the room. And she kind of wanted to slap him and drag him away too. Or maybe she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her right there, in the middle of the large, open dining area. AND at the same time? She kind of thought he was a bit cute. RIDICULOUS! But cute.

“Don’t even think it Lannister! I bite! What the hell?!” Her baby brothers indignation and futile attempts to first save and then get back, the strawberry that Jaime had plucked clean off the end of his fork, before it had a chance to reach his mouth, was just too much. She was doubled over laughing, holding her belly tight and flushing heavily, because she couldn’t catch her damned breath, and because her fool of a boyfriend was in the process of stealing EVERY SINGLE STRAWBERRY in sight and dumping them in a bowl, which she could only assume, would wind up in the sink. 

“Is that a GRAPEFRUIT?”

“WHAT! Don’t touch my grapefruit Lannister!”

She wiped at the tears of mirth running down her face and watched as her elder brother cradled the yet to be cut, citrus fruit, in his arms like a baby, and turned himself away from her grinning lover. 

“You DO REALISE that THAT disgusting ball, is the same size as your sisters UTERUS right now? Because it’s home to my STRAWBERRY SIZED BABY! Give!” Sansa squeaked indignantly and flushed, and then laughed again, because? Honestly? He was so determined and it was possibly the most ridiculous and yet hilarious thing she had ever seen. 

“WHAT! THE! FUCK! LANNISTER! WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT! I CAN’T EVER UNKNOW THAT! UNCLE ROBB IS NEVER EATING AGAIN! GROSS!”

The look of utter horrified traumatisation on her brothers face as he all but threw his prized possession at her foolishly smug, boyfriends head, was almost a direct reflection of her own feelings, over the fact that she hadn’t actually TOLD her siblings yet! She had told her parents obviously, and Tywin was told of course, as were Myrcella, Tommen and Tyrion, Jon and Ygritte. They were all told while they were still at Home Base, the day before. But she had yet to speak to her siblings herself - even if she KNEW they KNEW. Robb did just call himself UNCLE Robb, without an ounce of shock, after all! It was just that it was something she should have told them herself! And she had planned on doing so - over breakfast! Although? It was rather typical, of her relationship with Jaime, that such news would be shared in such a hilariously casual manner, too! And her siblings would laugh about finding out this way forever more too. As evidenced by the fact that they were all howling with laughter and falling all over each other in and around the table and chairs and against the walls, where they were all crammed in, trying to eat together. With the odd ‘congrats sis’, and ‘I think you mean Uncle Snuggles!’ thrown in around their guffaws.

“What in the worlds in going on in here?” 

“Now you’re in for it BROTHER! Mama! Sannies idiot is stealing food and talking about her UTERUS at the breakfast table! Smack his ass!” Sansa jumped and slapped a hand over her lovers smirking face quickly and gave him a good glare as an added precaution! So that he wouldn’t blurt out something FAR WORSE, in retaliation to Rickons dramatic whining and dobbing AND poorly worded demands for discipline! She narrowed her eyes dangerously at the feel of his smile widening further, and the way the corners of his eyes crinkled in outright amusement at her. And then she yelped in surprise and pulled away on a laugh to wipe the hand he had just licked.

“OH! So you’ve been informed of the wonderful news! Excellent! Come Jaime, I’ve popped the plate I’ve made up for you in the oven, Dear! And Sansa, Sweetheart? I wasn’t sure how your belly might be feeling - so I’ve put together a few different things that might serve. Unless you want something in particular? You just let me know Baby. Aunt Lyanna grabbed me some extra ingredients on her way over, so if you want waffles or pancakes, or something else? You just let me know. Tywin is already here, and Tyrion should be on his way also - he was picking Myrcella and Tommen up first.”

Jaime shot her mother that signature leonine smile. “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you... GRANDMA!” Sansa blinked in shock, slightly disturbed by the prim little humph her mother let out as she patted his cheek playfully. “GRANDMA CAT! I like it! Come on! Let’s get some food in those bellies! You lot behave yourselves! Robb? You didn’t eat that whole Grapefruit already did you? You look a little ill darling!” Her brother groaned and almost gagged as he flopped back in his seat like a petulant child, while the rest fell into piles of laughter all over again, as her mother all but dragged them into the kitchen properly, with a wicked grin... One that told her, that her mother had heard every single word of what they had said, and she was getting in on the action.

“What the hell was that! Why don’t I get fresh cooked ‘whatever I wants’?!”

“Because YOU aren’t carrying around the new favourite in your UTERUS Rick! We’re fucked! All of us! She’s got the taste now!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Mama... This is the beginning of the end boys! Now that her dreams of being GRANDMA CAT are within reach? She’ll never stop wanting MORE OF THEM! And DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BULL! - Maybe I can say I’m waiting till we are married?”

“Are we getting married?”

“Not NOW stupid! .... Maybe in a few years.”

“Well? We are safe! WE don’t have a GRAPEFRUIT between us Babe! Looks like it’s Jonny and Yg next!”

“Like hells it is asshole! THIS GRAPEFRUIT is a no parking zone for now! Right Jonny?”

“Aye. I hope so Love.”

“Please stop with the grapefruit! I WANTED to squeeze my sister and enjoy my excitement and now all I can think of is THAT!”

All three of them stood in the kitchen laughing quiet, dark laughs, at her siblings expenses. Her mother shushing them with a finger pressed to her lips and her ears pricked, her head tipped in the direction of the dining table, which was actually only around a single wall from where they ‘disappeared’ to! 

“Did you really steal all of the strawberries and Robbs grapefruit?” Jaime shot her a cocky wink and nodded at her mothers amused question. “Actually? He threw the grapefruit at me! But yes! Consider it a PARTIAL payment for the debt they incurred at the cafe in The Vale! Thank you for the assistance!” Her Mother hummed quietly in amusement and pointed at the oven. “You’re welcome. I want nothing to do with the rest of yours and Ned’s plans there. Now you really do have breakfast in the oven, there’s a coffee pot out on the patio also.” 

She smiled softly and shook her head as her lover grinned at her and stole a quick kiss before thanking her Mother and taking the not so subtle hint to get his breakfast and leave them, so they could TALK. “Love you.” She huffed a small laugh against his lips and pressed forward again, for one last peck. “Love you - even if you are a crazy, embarrassing, ass of a man.” He winked at her again and sauntered off, with just a touch TOO much cocky swagger, to be anything but absolutely chuffed with himself over his antics! He was a mad man, an incredibly embarrassing fool, and yet she loved him just a little bit more every damned moment, because of how hyped up and excited he was at the prospect of their baby.

She turned back to her Mother and flushed at the adoringly KNOWING look on her face. Part of her felt bad, that she hadn’t turned to her Mother about her CONCERNS. Except that she was trying so hard to NOT KNOW, and she just knew that if her mother got wind of what was actually going on with her, she wouldn’t be able to pretend it wasn’t going on, because her mothers emotions would release her own. “You’re glowing Baby. With happiness and love... And... You did the right thing FOR YOU - with holding off admitting that you were pregnant, until you could talk to Jaime about it in person. I’m just glad he came home EARLY ENOUGH, that you could get away with it. NOW! Breakfast? What does MY BABY, and HER BABY want? Hmm? Your choice My Love. I’ll make you anything you want.” She sucked in a shaky breath and hugged her Mama to hide the tears pricking at her eyes, and just... Breathed her in. Soaked up the comfort of her loving arms. She couldn’t WAIT to be the one GIVING those exact hugs. And being that person wasn’t so very far off at all now!

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, or come to you, or even hint at how ordinary I’ve been feeling! I didn’t even admit it to myself really! Not until the last couple of weeks, and even then... I pretended that... I don’t know? I just wanted to talk to Jaime first. Make sure he was okay with...” Her mother hummed and pulled back a touch, patting her hair back out of her face and studying her close, with what could only be described as the worlds most PROUDEST smile, as tears clouded her eyes too. Matching hers in every single way. “Oh Sweetheart? I know that. I am actually surprised you managed to get to NEARLY three months, before SOMEONE said something! But I didn’t know? And learning about it, by seeing that fool get on his knees, the moment he RETURNED FROM WAR? Gods! That was something! And don’t you worry that beautiful head of yours Baby. I am only ever a phone call away - at most... I AM assuming correctly, that you conceived at Ruby Fort?” Sansa shrugged sheepishly and pushed her mothers hand down over her belly, smiling widely at the squeak she let out as her fingers settled over the firm curve. “Yes. You did. Because THAT is too prominent for you to have fallen pregnant later on.” Her Mother smiled slyly and patted her belly gently. “Wouldn’t he be proud to know! In one weekend that guardian angel of yours gave you everything you’ve ever wanted - but for the ring! And it can wait for now - I’ve no doubt that it’s coming in time! How do you like that my Grandson? My little Jon Arryn Lannister. YOU were wanted, long before you were even thought of!”

Her mother winked at her playfully and she sobbed and threw herself back into her Mamas arms. Utterly overcome with emotion. Her heart and soul and mind, all so full that it was overflowing out of her like the broken bank of a flooded river during the ice break up after winter! She didn’t know what her baby was, but her mother was right too! She had fallen in love and fallen pregnant with the very product of that love, in the one place in the world where she felt safe and connected to her uncle. And maybe if she did have a little boy? Maybe her lover wouldn’t mind if they named him for the man who brought them together, by bringing their families together all those years ago initially.

“Oh My Sweet little Lady Wolf. I am proud to be your Mama. NOW! Let me feed my GRANDCHILD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😂 Jaime stealing the fruit!
> 
> 😢 Uncle Jon! Dammit Cat! I’m not crying!


	4. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats with lions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting guys! Between my distraction with the frankly insane smoke haze and fire watch here in Oz, School holidays kicking off, Christmas coming up and my folks retiring and moving to be closer to me? Life has been a little bit hectic! Anywho! Here is Jaime and Tywin - because - REASONS!

“What’s this?” His Father had barely let him finish eating before he was giving him that silent, commanding look, to follow him through his own damned house, as he stood and excused himself from the conversation that they had been having, with his parents in law? SOON TO BE parents in law? - His girlfriends parents, and her Aunt. He hadn’t even had the chance to finish the cup of coffee he had picked up after letting his cutlery clatter on his plate! Let alone actually GREET his brother and niece and nephew, as they finally made an appearance in his entry way - the ridiculously named, Ser Pounce and Sprinkles in tow! And now he was staring at some rather hefty looking files, that, truth be told? He wasn’t really sure he was capable of absorbing the information that they would have to contain, given how much upheaval his mind had been suffering through in recent days, as it was! But whatever it was, was important enough to his Father, that he would introduce a conversation about them, at the very least, whilst there were others around. Which had him rather curious, if nothing else.

“Following our return from Ruby Fort, I had a copy of my most recent Will and Testament sent for. In doing so, I conferred with Kevan, and the Casterly Legal Team, about the changes I intended to implement. As I’m sure you are aware... I have transferred ALL of Cersei’s inheritance, into Myrcella and Tommens names. Leaving only an allowance available for her continued treatments, and for Robert also.” Jaime frowned hard at the back of his fathers head, where he stood staring out over the back patio, garden and lawns, through his office window. Having left him standing at his desk, file in hand. 

It HURT to hear that his sister had effectively been disowned. He knew it was coming, and he supported his Fathers decision. But that didn’t make the pain in his chest, any less heavy. She was still his sister. Even if she wasn’t the girl he wished she still had inside of her. Even if a rather large part of him hated the cruel, hateful woman she had become. 

“Obviously? I am under no obligation to provide a single thing to Robert. But the fact remains, that he has been a part of this family, for a lot of years... And he has been a Father to my Grandchildren. - Unknown circumstances aside, he has loved them, as much as a man such as he is capable of. For that, and for continuing to prove himself a better man than I ever believed him? By being present for your sister? I am willing to repay the debt owed him.”

Jaime nodded to himself. He didn’t really KNOW where his Father was going with this. WHY talk of his Will was important, right in that moment. But he trusted that he was getting to the point, and honestly? He had no real reason to question his decisions. If he wanted to name Robert Baratheon a beneficiary in his will? Who was he to deny him that? It made him distinctly uncomfortable, and it had him feeling a frisson of fear and concern for his Fathers health too! But it was clearly important to the man, to get it off his chest too. 

“I had thought that I may need to make MORE changes, dependent of certain factors. So I held off finalising the draft, until now.” His Father paused and turned back to face him. And the strange vulnerability his his eyes had his concerns ratcheting up exponentially! His Father wasn’t a VULNERABLE man! He was almost GOD LIKE! It was frankly terrifying, to see him thus. “I won’t coddle you Jaime. You should be made aware, just how close you came to being in that same proverbial boat... What you admitted to me, after HER breakdown? I was willing and prepared to name Tyrion the sole beneficiary of the entire Lannister estate, with agreements in place that provided for Cersei’s continued treatment, Tommen and Myrcella, Robert and the extended Lannister Family. Leaving you no more than your original trust fund. I was willing and prepared to name him my heir apparent, effectively.”

It was like being stabbed in the heart, that had him almost collapsing against his desk - would have had him doing so, we’re it not for his sheer pigheadedness, in refusing to show just how much that had hurt him. - He never cared about the blasted money! He had his own anyway! Even if it was barely a drop in the ocean of what he had been accustomed to his whole life! He COULD provide for himself. But he had known his whole life, that his Father had expectations! They ALL knew that when the time came, he would be the ‘Head Of The Family’ - basically! It had always been, that Tyrion would take over the companies, with Uncle Kevan at his side, and Jaime would be little more than the figure head, who basically OWNED everything. Everything, including the vast, and ancient, family homes. Everything, including the TITLE, that wasn’t really an actual TITLE anymore, of course! But still and all. He was his Fathers heir apparent... And it hurt far more than he could have ever imagined, to know that he came so close to losing that, because he lost his Fathers love and respect. 

He cleared his throat of the uncomfortable lump and looked away from his Father, and back to the thick packet in his shaking hand. He didn’t want the man to know just how close he was to breaking, in that moment. He had every right to take it all away. Even if Jaime had changed... What he had allowed to happen? He deserved it. But that did NOT make it easier to accept.

“And now?”

“And now? Jaime... After Ruby Fort? I received a phone call, from a rather grumpy little she wolf. That girl? She’s not afraid of me.... She’s polite - at least until she becomes comfortable in ones presence! But I don’t scare her at all. Perhaps I did once upon a time? But no longer.”

He couldn’t help but huff a small laugh at just how put out AND AMUSED the man sounded. His sweet little Lady, really had tamed the untameable, with his Father. And their friendship was the STRANGEST! And most infuriatingly, irritating, uncomfortable relationship - for he and his brother both, he suspected - that he had EVER born witness too! But it was also, a little.... SWEET - which just did NOT fit when describing anything to do with Tywin Lannister! 

“She said to me, that I need not fear it becoming an issue again. That you weren’t that same despicable fool. That SHE was not going to allow a past that was no longer, to take her chance to know the man you had become, and now were. And when I asked her how she could GUARANTEE that there would never be another repeat... She told me that it was really, very simple. That she DID NOT SHARE. And in that moment? I was reminded of another woman, so strongly... And the OTHER plans that I had hoped to see as reason to change the finer details of my Will, become rather clear. And they were reiterated even more strongly, the day that The Embassy was attacked.”

Understanding dawned, and crumpled him under the weight of it. He lowered himself into the chair behind his desk, and scrubbed at his face, as he processed what his Father was implying. It was a LOT! But it was also rather obvious. His Father hadn’t disowned him, because Sansa had convinced him to try to see him for who he had become, not the disappointment he had once been, unbeknownst to his Father, before he admitted it himself.... He had known that being honest, had done irreparable damage to their relationship. But he hadn’t expected that he might not come to understand that he wasn’t that broken man anymore, on his own, eventually. And now that he DID see it that way? His being put in such a dangerous situation, had scared his Father into acting, to protect what was important to him, should something happen to him.

“And those changes?” His Father let out a strangely smug, and contented little hum from his throat and cocked an arrogant brow at him, before turning back to the window. “I have added in clauses and allowances for one Sansa Stark, and her unborn child, along with any subsequent children born of both she and MY eldest son. I have added in a clause to claim the child currently in her womb, regardless of your marital status, to be considered YOUR heir apparent. As the tradition goes, the eldest SON is to carry the mantle after you, but so long as they carry the Lannister name and share it on, that is all that truly matters in that regard. The onus will be on YOU, to see that adjusted as is necessary, at a later date. But should I OUT LIVE YOU? Which had been a rather large concern for both your pregnant girlfriend, and myself, in recent weeks? I will see them protected and provided for, long after my own death, if needs be.... I also took the liberty of having YOUR Will pulled, and reviewed, with suggested changes to account for a WIFE, legal or de facto - if you have yet to MAKE it legal in the event of an untimely demise, and a biological child. I can NOT make those changes and sign off on them, but as the witness and signatory on your Will, I was within my legal rights to seek advice, and make suggestions in regards to changes, given the circumstances. And as you’ve left everything to be divided evenly between Tommen and Myrcella? I was confident that they would work with me to ensure that this HOUSE - at least - would actually remain in her hands for your child. Even if they required my BUYING it from them, for her. Financially? I can provide an appropriate lifestyle without taking everything from those two - but this is her home, she should have it at the very least.”

The air was punched out of his lungs so fast, that it physically hurt him. Astonished was far too weak a word to full encompass all that he felt in that moment. And yet, he was incapable of finding another, more fitting. His Father, had set about altering BOTH of their wills, so that had he made his FINAL return home, his girlfriend and unborn baby, would have been provided for. Of course? With Sansa - there wasn’t a single chance that she would be without ALL of the support and financial assistance and love and likely excessive coddling, that she could have ever hoped for. But... His Father had understood that he would never rest easily, if the responsibility of such things fell to someone other than himself. And he very nearly was one of the many, who made their final trips. He very nearly left her alone in the world, with his unborn child inside of her, to bring into the world, and raise them, without him. It was confronting. And it was hard to hear and realise and understand.

“Thank you. I...”

“Do not thank me. Sansa is family, whether she wears your mothers ring yet or not Jaime. Surely you realise, that THAT became public knowledge the moment I allowed you to gift her your mothers necklace. It is insulting, that my seeking to offer protections in your stead, need be acknowledged. If you wish to show gratitude? Review both MY revised Will, and the amendments suggested in your own, and speak with the legal team, to have them set in motion, at my side, next week.” Jaime met his Fathers oddly serious, and almost compassionate eye, as he looked back at him over his shoulder quietly. It wasn’t really a request - but it didn’t need to be either. He was more than willing to agree to whatever his Father felt appropriate - if anything? He would only add to it. He NEEDED her to be looked after, BY HIM, even if he couldn’t physically be there anymore... And the STARK REALITY was, that it wasn’t an impossibility. It had very nearly been a guarantee. 

He swallowed hard and looked away from his Dad. All his life, the man had been HARD. ALOOF. UNREACHABLE. In that, he was always such a strong, distant, GOD LIKE man. He was never NEGLIGENT per se - he ALWAYS knew that he loved them... At times it was made clear, that he just didn’t KNOW how to show that obviously. So he showed it in his own, unique and subtle and DISTANT way. And somewhere along the way? That had changed. It wasn’t overnight. It wasn’t ALL Sansa’s influence. It was subtle, built over years and years. But now his love for them was obvious. Written in his every action. And it was rather disconcerting to look at him, and know that this man had always been inside of that distant, Great, giant of a man. And once more, he had to hurt him. And once more, just the idea of it broke his heart inside his chest.

“I’m thanking you... Because your actions were almost necessary... I am here - I came home ALIVE... Because Jon Targaryen had a better reaction time, than the man who had a gun pressed to my head in that control room. I’m here, because AFTER he stepped between that same shooter and his own Father, taking not one but TWO bullets himself? He stood back up, took up his weapon, in his off hand and reacted before I finished giving the order that would have seen my head blown wide open. And I’d have left her, and my child.... Without having made sure, she was provided for. So don’t tell me that I don’t need to thank you - I KNOW she would have been taken care of... But I’ll sleep just that bit easier for the rest of my life, knowing that YOU will always do so in my stead... No matter that I’ve done things that brought shame upon your shoulders.”

He didn’t need to look directly at the man, to know that his words had cut deep. He still couldn’t exactly LOOK at him, but he could hear it - in the harsh breath his Father took, and in the way that his normally stoic, solid presence almost buckled, out the corner of his eye. In the way he remained silent for such a long stretch of time. Until he gave in and did actually LOOK back, and meet his eyes. He had only ever seen pain like that, when his mother died. Tywin Lannister was not one who allowed his vulnerabilities to bleed into his outward appearance. And yet that same, haunted devastation was there, in that moment. And it killed him to see it.

“He held a gun at your head, to STOP you from making the call - and you made it anyway?” He nodded deftly. He had. And he’d do it again and again. His only regret had been not having the chance to see her, to feel her, to hear her voice, just one more time. To not KNOW for sure that she carried that piece of him inside of her. But his life was not more valuable than all of those innocents. “And Jon Targaryen? That young man seated at your dining room table presently? He pushed through his own pain, to protect you?” He sighed heavily and nodded again, rubbing harshly at his bad hand, much more roughly, than his sweet baby ever did. He HATED it... But it was just a part of him now... And curiously? He had come to appreciate it to a small amount too. Because of her. Because now he WANTED to be effectively sidelined from the field - so he could come home to her. He was no longer, merely accepting of his fate - he was actively encouraging of what it now meant for him personally, and for THEM. “I assume you will ensure that he receives all of the accolades he is due for such heroics?” He chuckled darkly and ALMOST smiled. Not only at the words, but at the oddly tentative, yet still authoritative tone. It was a curious combination, especially coming from his Father!

“He will be honoured with medals of Valour, yes. He won’t be the only one - but I have already advised the General that I mean to see him nominated for the highest honours possible. He WILL be honoured, for saving both his Lord Commander, and The Westerosi Ambassador to Meereen and Slavers Bay. He won’t accept any other compensations, because to him? He was going his duty - and what he felt was right. He didn’t do it for himself in anyway. And as his Lord Commander? I am obliged to accept that I can give no more, in thanks.” His Father grunted and turned away to stare out the window once more - apparently uncomfortable with the heavy emotions, and likely annoyed at his not so subtle hints. “Foolishly HONOURABLE STARKS! And they claim Lannister’s to be obnoxiously proud! At least the boy takes after his mothers family, I suppose! I will see him appropriately rewarded for saving MY son - whether he likes it or not... I do have access to a secret weapon or two against him, after all.” Jaime snorted a laugh and blinked at him in disbelief. 

“You would really throw him At SANSAS FEET? Rather than simply offer a simple thank you, and leaving it at that?”

“My sons life is worth FAR MORE than a simple THANK YOU! Don’t be daft Jaime. Of course I mean to feed him to MY DEAR LITTLE LIONESS! Let’s see him argue with his scary LITTLE SISTER over accepting what gratitude I deem necessary. Let him argue with BOTH little sisters - and a couple of Mother wolves too, in fact!”

“YOUR dear little LIONESS?”

“Mmm. Don’t get persnickety. She maybe the love of your life Jaime - but she is the future of MY FAMILY LEGACY. And she carries the next Lannister Lion. If you wish to claim her as SOLELY your own? Hurry up and marry the girl! - WHICH REMINDS ME - I have also sent you the contact details, and patient reviews, of the top three Gynaecological Obstetricians in Westeros, I expect you and Sansa to peruse the list thoroughly and make a decision on whom suits you both best, if none fit? I will have to send further afield, so the sooner I know - the better, she needs to see one soon, to determine that all is well, and to set out a plan. NOW! We have dallied enough. Put those away in your safe for now - and let us rejoin our families. I have further plans to set in motion, it would seem.”

“I don’t even know how I’m supposed to respond to that.”

“THAT you may thank me for - though I did it for my little Red Lannister Lion cubs more so, than for you?”

“Red Lannis- you know what? Thanks Dad. Let’s leave it at that hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦁🦁❤️
> 
> I almost forget how much I love these guys - and I absolutely miss them too, when I haven’t written them for a while!!
> 
> I hope it fits?


	5. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dialogue heavy chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all? I want to apologise for the long wait on an update for this work! My head was firstly in my other works, and then annoyingly intent on perusing through my NOT posted stuff too - largely thanks to my inspiration being triggered by some frankly adorable ‘Jaime with teeny tiny daughters’ picture board thingomabobs on Tumblr. (Yes I have works that they reminded me of, and hopefully I will one day get around to cleaning them up enough to post.) BUUUUT not right now because I have three on the go already! And then there was a bit of anxiety after a passive aggressive comment - that I both tried to ignore and ultimately deleted. So there’s that. And that sucked! Anyway!
> 
> Second? This isn’t as well put together as I’d like? But it fed the flow of inspiration back into this puppy! So! I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Third? I’m gunna go ahead and thank all of you crazy, wonderful people, who continue to read my works, because you are awesome! And because it would hardly be worth posting, if no one ever read my stuff. You guys rock!

She squealed in her throat, startled and then highly amused, by her fool of a big brother wrapping her in a bear hug from behind and hoisting her up to twirl her around. “ROBB!” Much as she found his antics endearing? She HAD just eaten, and it was a rather dangerous thing, to swing her around with a full belly. “Put me down before your nephew has me throwing up my waffles!” She laughed quite a bit over the abrupt end to the twirling and the way he gingerly lowered her, and tucked her into his side for a gentle hug, with a bashful smile. “Sorry Lady Sansa! But I have been waiting ALL morning to do that! I didn’t really think about my NEPHEW disagreeing... Only making sure that his or HER horrible Father and his oversharing and excitement were nowhere near to scar me for life, for MY excitement!” She smiled gently and snuggled into his strong form. More than a little bit happy, over his reception of the news that her much older boyfriend had gone and ‘knocked her up’. 

“I’m sorry that THAT was how you found out... I wanted to sit you all down and tell you myself. But? At least we have a funny story to tell my child one day?” Her brother snorted a laugh and then shuddered visibly, making her chuckle rather darkly. She should not find his discomfort so very amusing. Except that it was, and she really saw no point in denying it. “My niece or nephew is NEVER going to appreciate what that ass pulled on us this morning!” She hummed in amusement and cocked a very arrogant - Lannister like - brow at her big brother. “Except that your niece or nephew will be their Fathers son or daughter. They could be just a tiny version of him.” He scoffed indignantly and squeezed her a touch tighter. “Rubbish! That WOLF PUP in your belly, is going to be just like YOU. Their sweet, thoughtful and kind MAMA. You can NOT expose us to a tiny Jaime, Sans! Can you imagine that ridiculous swagger on an adorable little person! GODS!”

“I can.” She grinned impishly up at him, from where she had leaned her head into his shoulder, and then laughed, because the faux horror on his face was just too much. Apparently it showed as clearly on her face, as she felt it in her bursting heart, that she wanted that little tiny Jaime. With everything she had inside of her, she wanted her baby to be exactly like their Daddy. She wanted them, boy or girl? To be proud and funny and cocky and she wanted them to have his smile. That big, arrogant lion smile. “You REALLY love him huh?” She swallowed hard and nodded. She didn’t doubt that he actually didn’t need to ask her. Surely he had seen it in her every action and every look. And his answering smile told her that he had, but he wanted verbal confirmation that THIS is what she wanted. “Good. Because you deserve that kind of love in return, and that idiot loves you like mad. I’m not entirely sure that it hasn’t actually SENT him mad. He’s ridiculous.”

“He’s perfect.” Her brother groaned dramatically and kissed her forehead hard. “Do NOT let him hear you say that out loud Sannie! We will ALL suffer his antics, if you do!” She giggled uncontrollably and pushed her forehead back against his mouth hard, to make him kiss her again. “Indeed. Are you happy for me Robb? Obviously you realise that I didn’t plan to fall pregnant the first time he and I were together? That first weekend at the very least?” 

“Well I’m not happy KNOWING that! I don’t need to think about you two... Doing it!” She snickered at the way he whispered ‘doing it’ to her. Like he was a child and they were talking about something naughty and disgusting. Poor Robb handled talk of sex, especially involving their siblings, even worse than she did. Which was funny. But it was also reasonable. She did not want to know about he and Theon, she could understand his not wanting to know about she and Jaime. Even if he was being a little bit childish about it. “But I am happy, because you are Sansa. I KNOW it might have been more a comfortable situation, had the two of you been together longer, and maybe even married first? BUT! You are together, and you are GOOD together, and you are loved and cherished as you should be. Plus he will ALWAYS look after the two of you. So I’m happy. And excited! I’m so fucking excited to meet my niece or nephew Sans! I can’t WAIT to be Uncle Robb!”

“I haven’t even seen a doctor yet Robb! You won’t be MEETING the baby for a good long while yet! We probably shouldn’t have told everyone - Jaime probably shouldn’t have made it so obvious. At least until we did... I hadn’t even done the test when he got down to talk to my belly in front of everyone at Home Base.” She wasn’t annoyed at her lover for having done that. Anymore than she was annoyed about his inadvertently telling her siblings, the way he had that morning. It was far too sweet and even adorable, that he had been so excited. 

But it was daunting too. She knew it was real. She had known for weeks now. But now that she had admitted it and acknowledged it out loud? It FELT real too. And she was just a little bit scared now too. Scared that without a doctors say so, it could all be taken away from them. And it was so clear to her now, that Jaime WANTED this. He wanted their baby. So very much. Maybe even more than she did. Which seemed utterly mad, because she wanted it, them, their little family, more than she had ever wanted anything, but for Jaime himself.

“Are you scared Lady Wolf?” She swallowed hard, and blinked through tears, up at her big brother. She was. And she wasn’t, at the same time. “I’m overwhelmed. Jaime’s home... They all are... And now... Everyone is so happy for us. I was so worried that no one would accept us being together, and now everyone does, and they are all so happy and excited about the baby? And I haven’t seen a doctor and we are just assuming when I conceived and there’s no real confirmation but for that test and what changes my body is going through? And anything could happen. - I even nearly lost him. He could have not come home Robb.” She hadn’t meant to dump that all out on him. But from the way he was hugging her tight to his side, she knew that he didn’t mind at all. And much as she should talk to Jaime about these concerns? She worried about overwhelming HIM, after only just getting home again. 

“But he did Sans. He came home to you. He’s here. And the baby in your belly is there, and a doctor is only going to confirm that. But maybe you need to see one sooner than later too. They can give you one of those scan things - where you can SEE the baby? I think you need that, so that you can be at ease. KNOW it’s real. Marry what you can SEE before your eyes, to what you can feel inside of you. I think that will help you understand why we are all so happy for you... I want you to know that I’m not just excited to get to be Uncle Robb, for ME. But I’m also, excited that my little sister, is getting what she has always wanted - maybe a bit unconventionally? Maybe not how she had always PLANNED it? But it’s all right there at your fingertips now. The HUSBAND - who is not technically the husband yet, but who IS the white knight you always dreamed of? The FAMILY - three furry babies and a real human one on the way? The CAREER - you’ve graduated? With great marks at that? And maybe it won’t happen as you always thought it would? But it’s there too. You just have to reach for it. And we are ALL right here to support you. We always will be. PLUS? If you want to name my nephew OR niece for me? That’d be pretty cool too?”

“Oh please Stark! You and I both know, that if your sister gives me a son, whom she wishes to name FOR SOMEONE? That son will be named for her most favourite person ever. Which actually works rather well for me too? Now that I think on it? Naming my son for a different man of the same name - the man who saved my life.” Sansa squeaked, and then blushed profusely as her eyes met her smiling lovers, where he had slowed to a stop, on Robbs other side. She hadn’t even heard him approaching them, anymore than she had taken notice of everyone else sort of, moving away slowly, to allow she and Robb a moment to talk. BECAUSE she was so tuned into the wonderful things her brother had been saying, and she had been so touched by his thoughtfulness. 

“Ugh! FINE! Be all... NICE! But I am absolutely gloating about having known the babies name first - if he’s a boy! And AFTER he is born. Guess I can be magnanimous and keep it quiet until then. BUT! My terms are: that the NEXT son be named for me! AND I expect to be a groomsman at the eventual wedding - I concede Best Man, but ONLY because that has to be Ty! Deal?”

Jaime snorted a laugh and clipped her brother around the ears, without preamble, making her laugh in exasperation. “No bartering deals about my children! GODS! We only discovered and announced this first one - sort of? YESTERDAY! I haven’t seen a doctor yet, you assholes! AND! What if I don’t want the wedding and more babies after this one? ALSO! What did you mean by that? ‘The man who saved your life’?” Her love winced awkwardly and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He was rubbing at his bad hand, which - whether he realised it or not? Was a little like a nervous tick. Something that told her that he was not comfortable, or confident in what he was thinking on. And it had her heart pounding in her chest. “Alright. No bartering on our children. But... I do hope you are kidding about the no wedding and no more babies business?” She narrowed her eyes dangerously, making him half smile, half wince again. “You know I am Jaime.” The smile he gave her, made her concession over not pushing him to tell her what he meant by the other, worth it. But she WOULD be getting answers on THAT eventually.

“Well! I’ve never felt more like a third wheel, suffocating on the TENSION, before in my life! AND I once had to deal with being at parties and such, while watching as the love of my life denied his sexuality, and hit on girl after girl... Probably more rightly, denying that he loved ME more than the hordes of others available? He IS bisexual? NOT important right now! So... I’m gunna go now.” She flushed heavily and even giggled a little at her brother’s input, and at his pressing a loud smacking kiss to her head. “I promise not to speak on any of this. Not even the names of my future nephews. But I’ve also decided that this little pup needs to be a niece. A beautiful little girl, who is just like her beautiful little Mama. AND then I can be her ‘Uncle Jon’! ...Alright? Good! Bye! Love you sis!”

“If he means to be our daughters ‘UNCLE JON’ - we need to put a stop to the ‘Uncle Snuggles’ moniker.... It sounds creepy.” She shouldn’t have laughed. She was actually trying to focus on the things that had yet to be said between them, as she watched her brother jog away, back towards the back doors, and their families, who had apparently all retired inside of their house. But his dry words, and the almost tentative way he dropped them, to break the tension that her brother had run so quickly from? Were just far too funny - and not, at the same time. “It makes him sound like a creepy clown or something... That’s how we put a stop to it. Theon is TERRIFIED of clowns. He will hate him being called that!”

“Well? A creepy clown is actually FAR nicer than what I was thinking it made him sound like.” Sansa scrunched her nose in distaste, and shook her head. She kind of loved that her brother wanted to afford her child something so precious. If she ever had a little girl, who would need that same thing. She kind of loved that her man, that same hypothetical daughters Daddy, had objected ONLY to the name she might call her uncle by, but not the potential connection they might be blessed with. 

“You alright Baby?” She sighed softly and let him wrap her up in his arms, relaxing enough to slip her own hands over his ribs to hold him back, as she pressed her forehead into his jaw like a needy cat. “Are you? What did your Dad want to talk to you about?” Jaime sighed heavily and cuddled himself back into her, and slipped his good hand down to rest over their baby. “A few things. Things that you and I will need to go over together at some point - when it’s just us... BUT! He also emailed me a list of the best doctors in Westeros, which I assume means that he has decided he is paying for your prenatal care? He wants us to go through them and let him know who you are comfortable with. Which we probably SHOULD look to do soon, so we can get you in to see them?” She snorted an exasperated laugh, and attempted to bury her burning face in his stupid, perfect jaw and neck. “Of course he did. And of course he has decided that he needs to supply the best for HIS grandchild. He has waited SOOO LONG for a grandchild that can carry Lannister name! I wonder if I can stir him up? Tell him that the baby will be a Stark until I am a Lannister too? He might even dunk your head under the waves off Casterly Rock until you agree to ask and I agree to marry you?”

“Come on.” She shrieked as he hefted her up into his arms, bridal style. “JAIME! What are you doing?” 

“Feeding my hungry wolf! She’s being mean! AND a little suicidal! Threatening to tease my Father so! And outright silly! Assuming that I’d need to be tortured into asking her to marry me! So? Food - and quickly!” She couldn’t help but laugh uproariously over his ridiculousness, and cling to him too. Not that she suspected she needed to be concerned he would drop her. But because she really loved the feel of his arms around her. “I love you, you know?” He hummed suspiciously and narrowed those beautiful eyes playfully. “And I love you. So much so, that I’m going to stop you from poking at The Great Lion! And risking his wrath!” She giggled at the thought that she needed protection from Tywin. If anything? Everyone else needed protection from Tywins wrath, in her defence! He had proven time and again, that he was fond of her. Granted? He was fond of her because she was Jaime’s girlfriend, and then she was Jaime’s PREGNANT girlfriend, making her the mother of HIS future little lions. But she liked to think that he liked her for her too. That they were the friends that they had grown to be whilst living together. Not that her poor man needed to be advised of just how well she got along with his Dad. The fool would probably start teasing her about her ‘thing’ for OLD blonde men again! Which was just NOT alright by her!

She cocked a haughty, but amused brow at him, as he lowered himself down into the sun lounger on the back deck, overlooking the pool, and rearranging her to sit comfortably in his lap. “I thought you were supposed to be feeding me so I wasn’t mean to you?” He hummed in affirmation and lazed back, making himself quite at home, and grinning at her with far too much arrogant confidence for her liking. “I am. I give it five minutes MAX! Before my wonderful, loving MOTHER IN LAW to be, is beside us, with a platter of something she’s magically whipped up. Much as this is OUR house? I’m a little scared to attempt to venture back into Grandma Cats domain!”

“JAIME!” He let that cocky lion smile crawl across his face, and pinned her hands down quickly so she couldn’t slap at him, and then stole a kiss for good measure. “What? Don’t hit me woman! I want a minute with just my Baby. We’ve a house full of guests, YES! But they are family and they’ve taken over! So I’m not going to feel bad about taking advantage of that! Especially when their presence means I can’t sweet talk my way into MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME with you.” He cupped her face between his big hands, and nudged her nose with his own. And she loved him just a little bit more, for the way he was looking at her. Like he was committing her to memory, all over again.

“Jaime?” He hummed in question and pressed another soft kiss to her lips. “What did you mean? How did Jon save you? That IS what you meant, isn’t it? He shares a name with ‘my favourite person ever’?” Her heart was fit to burst at his silent, serious look, and at the heavy sigh he let out as he nodded. “He did, yes. And whether he likes it or not? He WILL be recognised for it, as soon as the details can be disclosed further. But YOU should know. Our families in there, they should know too. But it’s also not quite that simple either. Not for me at least, and probably not for you either. And I promise to explain it, just not now sweetheart. Please?” She bit down on the raw pain that was clogging her throat and nodded. Ignoring the tears burning her eyes and her cheeks where the hot beads flowed down her face. He had almost died. That was what he was telling her. She had almost lost him. And he couldn’t handle speaking on it yet. And she felt sick, over the reality of that. “I’m going to be angry when you tell me that you did something reckless. But for now I just want to breathe you, and feel you, and know that you CAME BACK TO ME. Me... And our MAYBE little Jon - who’s more rightly a little Jaime. And who is making me want to pay you back for scaring us, by being sick all over you too.”

She couldn’t stop crying at all. Not even to acknowledge his wet laugh and desperate, clinging hands, and the way he pushed their foreheads together and held them there. Her heart was breaking and rebuilding with every breath he let out. And the pain of the WHAT IF’s were unbearable. “Mmm. So? Jon’s a good name I guess. But what if my baby is her Mama reborn? I’m not calling my little red lioness Jon. OR Arryn. So any suggestions at this ridiculously early point in time, for if our child is a girl?” She shrugged tiredly. They didn’t really NEED to think on that just yet. But it was a silly, fun thing to think on. Even if it wasn’t silly at all. He was trying to lighten the mood again, and she wanted to let him. 

And more than anything she wanted to one day have a son to name for BOTH of their heroes, as they were suggesting. But it didn’t matter if it was this child, or another. She would be just as happy and in love, with a little girl who would wrap her wonderful Daddy, up in her tiny fingers. “Why don’t YOU pick a name for a little girl? Something that matters to us both? Or something that is entirely hers? I don’t mind at all Jai. So long as it matches and suits with Lannister - and Stark! For when I stir your Dad up!” He chuckled darkly, around his own ALMOST tears, making her smile around her sobs.

“Mmm. You won’t be stirring him up, and our children WILL have the name Lannister. Like I hope their beautiful Mama agrees to one day - WHEN I ask her to marry me, as she deserves to be asked... But? I thought I was banned from naming our one day, little people? After naming the terror fluff twins?”

“Don’t name my babies curse words and we will be fine! And don’t you dare ask me to marry you, JUST because of our ‘horse before the cart’ life Lannister!”

“Mmm. Lucky you already KNOW that I’ve more reason than that hmm? NOW! I would appreciate it, if we can leave that there for now? I screwed up and blurted out that I loved you, the first time! I REALLY don’t want to screw up a potential proposal Baby.” 

“But we had a LOT of fun, making up for that unconventional declaration.” 

She giggled softly and pressed her puffy face back into his neck, to press teasing kisses, as he groaned dramatically and squeezed her in his ridiculous arms. “We did. And you paid for it for DAYS! So much as I enjoyed that? And would LOVE a repeat? We do need to think of our ‘MAYBE little Jon’, who is more rightly, a Little Jaime. - OR a Little Sansa.... We can’t be that ROUGH. Actually? We might even have to ask about our GAMES and positions and such too? We need to look at that list of doctors.” She squealed indignantly and slapped at him. “We are NOT asking a DOCTOR - a STRANGER! ANYONE! About whether we can... JAIME! Stop laughing at me!” 

“No? Well! I’ll just ask a woman who might know instead? Hmm? HEY Grandma Cat? Just out of curiosity - can Sansa and I-“

“JAIME LANNISTER! DON’T YOU DARE ASK MY MOTHER... THAT!” She was horrified to find her blushing mother, less than a step away, when she looked around - with the predicted platter of snacks in hand, and a blushing grin on her face, whilst Jaime positively roared with laughter, and all but crushed her in his arms. “Yes, Jaime. You and Sansa can still... DO THAT” her mother rolled her eyes, partly at the way she had repeated how Sansa had said it, and very likely over the fact that she was being asked such a thing. “You just have a care to not be.... Too.... And this IS every bit as uncomfortable as your shrieking suggested it might be Sansa... Of course with my grand babies presence? It’s not a shock that you might be... ANYWAY! Morning tea! Smaller, more regular meals will help with the morning sickness, and bland foods help too - as does ginger. It’s good practice to get into for later too, when you are facing things like indigestion and such. EAT! And Jaime? Maybe leave such questions to OUR girl next time hmm? It’ll be far less mortifying if she and I discuss it without your presence!”

“NOT TRUE! I’m the only one NOT blushing here! It is a VERY natural things Ladies-“

“JAIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁
> 
> BABIES! So?! We have a tentative (extremely likely) name for a potential BOY! But what if it isn’t a BOY? Or what if there is more than one???? What WOULD Jaime call his little lioness? So many possibilities!


	6. JAIME.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is a happy little soldier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always? I am not sorry!

The urge to fist bump the air, as the very last Stark loaded car backed out of his driveway and rumbled out of his street - was ALMOST overwhelming. He LIKED his in laws. He appreciated the way they supported each and every person whom they claimed as family - even those who weren’t technically family. And he loved that they would drop everything to be there for whichever family member needed them. But it would be a gross understatement to say that he was merely understanding of their need to get back to their own lives too. He was so very ready to have his girl and their furry girls, and their home, all to himself. Not just because his sweet little PRUDISH lady refused to play games with him in bed, - beyond the vanilla kind at least - whilst they were present. And not just because they were also restricted to ONLY their bed, for that same reason! But because he really just wanted to BE HOME. 

Not that he didn’t also want those things of course! And not that he wasn’t amused by his little sex fiend of a girlfriend pretending that she was actually a prude! He was absolutely amused by it, and he absolutely wanted to get to work on making up for the six weeks that he hadn’t even been able to touch her, because they were oceans from each other - seas, more accurately. But he just wanted to exist, in their little world, where it was just them, and their furry ones, for a bit. BEFORE they were forced to turn their attention on building their forever together and separately too.

He knew she had meetings and conference calls and the like, set up with both his Father and his Aunt, to discuss and even map out the best way for her to move forward with her plans of creating her own path into the world of fashion. And he obviously realised that he had a veritable mountain of work himself, firstly to report and clear up and settle everything from the campaign in Meereen, plus he would need to catch back up with his everyday stuff, including checking where his newest recruits were at with their training. And he also had the plans that he had been toying with, to start firming up into actual, tangible things. For where he wanted to sort of EXPAND on his role as Lord Commander.

And then there was his proposal. The proposal that was vastly superior in importance, at least to his mind, than anything else barring ONLY coming to an agreement on a doctor, and making the appointment to confirm the obvious. Which was technically DONE - the choosing part at least. And blessedly? His Baby had decided on, not only the top Obstetic Gynaecologist in the country, but also the only one on their list, based in Lannisport. He had his suspicions about her just looking to please his Father - but he hardly minded. Especially when it would likely mean that they would need to take ‘holidays’ towards the end of her pregnancy, to be in Lannisport, and closer to her doctor, and because their child would be born there. Which also settled some strange ingrained pride, inside of him. Not that he was telling HER that! All they needed to do, was make the call, or let his Father make it if he was so damned determined. And that would hopefully be settled, until they had to get there for their first appointment.

For the time being, however? He was going to bask in the quiet peace of his home being free from freeloading, albeit caring, family members. He wasn’t really going to pump the air at finally getting that though. Not if he didn’t want to piss his wolf off. And he had come close enough to doing that the day before. He wasn’t looking to either repeat it, or any other such emotional upheaval that might risk upsetting her.

“For the Gods sake Jaime! Will you STOP carting me about like some cave man!” He snickered happily at her clear exasperation, but ultimately refused to put her down again, after having swept her up into his arms to carry her inside again! “Gods no! In fact? I’m contemplating the merits of just carrying you everywhere around the house? At least until it becomes hazardous for us all? Baby included! - Just think of it as me getting my upper body weightlifting out of the way, in a new and entirely agreeable way!” He let out a bark of laughter at her swatting at him and sighing and mumbling under her breath at him. And if he also noticed that she didn’t actually push the point, and MAKE him put her down? He wasn’t about to point it out. What he DID do, however? Was lower himself into the couch and rearrange her, so that she was draped over his semi prone form, knees either side of his hips, just as he liked her best. 

“There. THIS is more like it.” He grinned wickedly and tipped his head back to laugh as she scowled at him in mock reprimand. “Baby? Remind me to call out mirror guy. Actually! Remind me to get up and measure the ceiling in here first! THEN remind me to call our mirror guy!”

“OUR mirror guy? REALLY? I didn’t realise that we had a specific GUY that organises mirrors for us?”

“Of course we do. He did such a FANTASTIC job installing that single piece in our bedroom! - Did I actually remember to thank you for reorganising that, by the way? Tyrion would have - but he’d have had WAY to many questions.” He chuckled happily at her snorting at him in clear annoyance, and just a little bit of embarrassment too. He could even visualise the blush she would be sporting - without having to look at her! “He DID have quite a few thoughts on it anyway! Because I had to get him to help me sort it out and meet the guys! Thankfully? He was just polite enough to not ask ME about them, or voice the thoughts that he clearly had! And you are welcome. Although I hardly had a choice! The contract had to be paid, and THEY were at risk of being broken if they stayed in storage until you got home. There is multiple pieces - because a single piece was not feasible. They wouldn’t have gotten it inside. So there are multiple SEAMLESS pieces.”

He couldn’t help but snicker at her haughty delivery. She could be so damned prim and even snotty at times. And it was downright amusing for him. It might be different if he actually thought she was trying to make him feel stupid or something? But that just wasn’t Sansa. “Mmm. Well? They are FANTASTIC! So I don’t much care. I DO want them in here though? I’m seriously contemplating doing the whole house. It’ll make the rooms look HUGE! Plus? It’ll work as a bit of a security measure too? Can’t sneak up on people, if they can see everything by simply looking up!” He hadn’t actually thought of that until that exact moment, at all! But now that he did? It wasn’t an entirely INSANE notion? An extortionately expensive one, maybe? But he hardly cared about that! He was a LANNISTER! And if he wanted a obnoxiously ridiculous ‘mirrored ceiling security system’? She was the only one who could potential STOP him from having exactly that, anyway! “Do you remember telling me about WHY you created this HOME Jaime?” He hummed in affirmation and tipped his head back again, to look at her. Of course he remembered. He was even the living embodiment of his reasons, presently. He needed a HOME that he could feel SAFE in. “Do mirrored ceilings not interfere with that necessity?” 

He smiled softly and let his hand drag up her back lazily, to tuck the loose strands of hair behind her ears gently, from where they fell forward, blocking part of his view of her stunning face. “Red?” He paused and winced slightly over voicing the decision that he had made before returning home. He hadn’t said it, and he hadn’t done more than make that clean cut decision in his head. But she had a right to know, because it affected her too. “I won’t be opening our home up like that again. I might look to buy some units or something, a block together maybe? And outfit them for that? Make sure that my number and any others I think prudent, are programmed into landline phones or something? And maybe employ some of my best men to help out with it too? But... Not here. Not with my girl and my kids.” He swallowed hard at her frown, touched beyond measure, that she would think on how important that had been for him, and even be slightly disappointed that he would make the choice he did. But ultimately? She was his family. She was the most important thing to him. Her and the baby in her belly and even the three snoring girls on the floor in the kitchen too. And he wasn’t risking their safety, and the comfort of their home.

“But-“

“No buts Baby. Returning soldiers? They are LOST and BROKEN. And ultimately? They can become dangerous... It is NOT their fault. And while it would be an extreme and RARE situation, that they might attack the ghosts in their head, and become dangerous. It IS a genuine possibility. One that I won’t risk the safety of my family for. My hope was always that I could help provide a HOME. And I can do that, without it being MY HOME. I can even still be there, to climb into the darkness and sit with them, when they are struggling. But I won’t do that here. This is OUR HOME. It will be our children’s home. And much as I trust my brothers with my life? There are not many people in this world FULL STOP! That I would trust with yours or those of my children. Ask Celly and Tom if you like? They knew they couldn’t come and stay, when I had soldiers here. And not just for their comfort either. But I know most of my men wouldn’t feel comfortable with it either. So that is my solution. I’ll talk to Jon and Yg and a few others - Marbrand and Bronn maybe? And we will set something up together. Do not feel badly about this. I will still help them, in every way I can. I just won’t be opening up OUR home, now that it isn’t just MINE. Alright?”

He wasn’t truly sure what he could expect after that? But he hadn’t banked on the bruising kiss she delivered. Not that he particularly cared that he had no warning! Not with her hot, sweet, needy tongue dipping into his mouth to possess him so deliciously. He gave up thinking at all, when she wiggled and even attacked his clothes like they were the single most offensive things she had even seen. 

“I want to take you in my mouth until you are cross eyed and begging. And then I want you to finish right there, so I can taste you. But my stomach likely won’t appreciate that. So for now? You are just going to have to settle for being inside of me SOLDIER! Is that alright with you?” He groaned desperately and bucked at her like a fucking pubescent boy, as her soft little hand squeezed him almost painfully, and brushed him against her sopping panties. “Fuck! Sansa! I won’t MAKE it inside of you if you don’t stop teasing me! Please Baby?” He grunted and hissed and twitched hard, as she fucking bit his lip harshly. He fucking LOVED IT when she got rough! Even if a little niggling part of his mind was screaming at him to slow her down a bit - just in case -they SHOULDN’T get too rough. He was struggling to agree - but he KNEW that they couldn’t. “Have a care My Love. Much as I want you to fuck me into the couch and assert your dominance here? Have a care, please.” She hummed in affirmation and pushed herself slowly, so achingly slow, in such completely contrast to the way she was feasting on him everywhere else. And it was pure bliss. He hadn’t noticed her pushing her panties aside - and he didn’t really fucking care anyway. All that mattered was that warm, wet, perfection she was wrapping him in.

He rubbed his hands all over her back, ducking down to take handfuls of her perfect ass, and then pushing back over to hold her beautiful face to him as he sucked and licked and nipped at her, and around again, to thumb at her stiff - exceedingly sensitive nipples, and back, to start all over again. Whilst she rode him with slow and steady and controlled rocks and rolls of her wonderful hips. “You are PERFECT My Baby. So warm and wet and perfectly snug for me. And I don’t ever want this to end.” He groaned as she squeezed around him and gave a little flick of her hips over his words, and then he held tight. Savouring everything. The way she smiled and closed her eyes, the soft, sweet little pants and moans. The bite of her nails on his chest, the press of her pubic bone into his own with every wonderful thrust of their bodies. The smell of sex mixing with her perfume. Everything. “Come on Red. Come on my cock. I need you too. I’m so close sweetheart. Please come for me first?” 

He didn’t even finish his pathetic begging, before her orgasm triggered - and in turn, triggered his too. He held her tight and in place and fucked himself up into her with JUST a touch MORE. Grunting like a damned animal as he poured himself inside of her twitching, pulsing warmth. And then collapsing, boneless and completely spent under her, snuggling down, and holding her exactly where she was. Like the perfect, wonderful, sexy semi naked blanket, that he favoured.

“Fuck I love you. And I am SO happy to be home and have our home back to ourselves.... And remind me to call our mirror guy, just as soon as I can feel my extremities well enough to measure the ceiling.” He snickered breathlessly at her uncontrollable giggling, and leaned up to press a smacking kissed to her head. By the Gods had he missed her! And her insatiable hunger for him! “Alright. Measure the ceiling and call OUR mirror guy. Later though. I can’t move, and I’ve no desire to try either. Want a nap?” He grinned wickedly and leaned up to kiss her lips too, because they were just too tempting, with the way she had popped up to smile at him. “Fuck yes, I do. Can you reach the throw rug? Just in case? Unless you want to do me a favour and tuck my cock away again when you right your panties? The last thing I need is the devil twins attacking THAT!” He winced uncomfortably and moved her arm, as her elbow pushed hard into his ribs, from her trying to do exactly as he asked, whilst positively howling with laughter. He didn’t much think it was actually FUNNY! But her amusement by it was a little bit. He personally, was very serious! “All better? Little Jaime is back where he is safe, and throw rug is covering us both, just in case.” He snorted a rude laugh and tipped her chin to press a hard kiss to her lips for her cheek. 

“Careful Baby Girl. I still have my tally to see to - and I DID go online and check that spanking wasn’t too dangerous for us with our strawberry. We just have to be careful - it can’t be too hard, and we need to keep it well away from your belly, and your back too, Obviously.”

“Hmm. Well that’s easy enough! You never spank me there anyway, because that is kind of a weird place to spank someone, isn’t it? ANYWAY! I thought we were NAPPING! Who’s the tease now, huh?”

“Mmm. We need a breather, because EXCESSIVE sex is NOT a good idea! But you WILL pay for that attitude little one. I promise! Now hush! Old man needs a nap!”

“You are lucky that I need one too! Love you!” 

“Mmm. Love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Security measures are the perfect excuse for installing mirrors on EVERY ceiling right?


	7. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THESE INTRUSIVE AND OVERSHARING BASTARDS!

_Chat Group: Fairy God Family_

ARYA: Alrighty kids! Where are we at with our betting? Also? Is it too soon to start up the pools on my little minion? Do we reset the proposal terms - or do we allow a six week wipe because of unforeseen circumstances?

THE HERO OF MEEREEN: I vote we wipe the six weeks. We all know it would have happened graduation weekend if not for those circumstances.

THE HERO OF MEEREEN: BRAN! Put my name back you cheeky shit! I’m hardly the bloody hero of everything from Meereen! That’s Lannister dickhead.

TYRION: Yes it is - but the hero of Meereen had a hero of his own I hear? Except I don’t hear that because it’s classified information? Or is it?

THE HERO OF MEEREEN: It’s not technically classified - just the circumstances surrounding it, the who’s and whys ect. Yes! I suppose I saved his life too. But can we not? I was doing my job, let’s leave it at that. Bran? Please change my name back.

BRAN: Sorry Jonny! But we all know it fits you too! Don’t be so modest. But because you asked nicely.

JON: Thank you little brother.

THEON: WHAT???? HOW COME JON BOY GETS OUT OF NICKNAMES SO EASY? Also! Runt? I vote we allow for the pause over the proposal, because Jonny IS right there - yes I’m being reasonable, don’t make it a thing! So that means THAT pot belongs to the old man. Because it will happen soon, and within his time window. So let’s move on to the non furry pup!

BRAN: Because he asked nicely Theon. And because he could kill me pretty easily. It’s all self preservation on my part! 

ARYA: I want details on the Lannister saving business - when we can of course! Please tell me Sansa knows he needed saving?

TYRION: He told Sansa that Jon saved his life, yes. SO? About this magnificent baby LION CUB? What are we all thinking? Due date - sex - size... Are we betting on the possibility of twins?

MYRCELLA: OOOOHHHH! YES! I say that it’s a girl and there’s only her (My theory is that the potential for twins will be skipped in this generation of Lannister’s!) UHHHHMMM! Do we even know when she is actually DUE?

ARYA: We could probably work it out if we tried? We are all assuming that they knocked boots enough to make the baby at Ruby Fort? And that was? Nearly three months ago? So SIX months time?

LYA: If the baby was conceived at RF - which is a pretty fair assumption being that they were apart for a bit after that and she has a bit of an adorable bump already? Which she wouldn’t yet, if it happened in The Vale? That puts her due somewhere around July darlings. It’s 40 weeks - not technically 9 months. And I’m going with ONE boy - I am taking advantage of your theory here Myrcella! ALSO! If I didn’t already KNOW you had also saved Jaime, My Son? I’d be pissed about finding out like this. I love you, my wonderful, heroic baby boy!

JON: *sigh* love you too Ma.

ROBB: I VOTE TWIN BOYS! BOTH WILL BE BABY STARKS! One ‘Tully’ Stark that looks just like his name sake ( and favourite uncle ever! )- ROBBY! And one broody little pup who looks just like HIS name sake - JONNY! ALSO! IF there is a tiny baby Sannie in there? I AM CLAIMING DIBS on being the ‘Uncle Jon’ type favourite uncle for her! 

TYRION: I have to object to the assumption of not one but TWO children not carrying ANY Lannister traits! Have you MET Myrcella and Tommen?

GENDRY: Beat me to it Ty! Lannister genes are strong. I say it’s a single SON who will look exactly like Jaime - and Tom. And just to be funny? He will be named for his Grandpappy Tywin - also? Please never tell that scary bastard that I called him that!

ARYA: EXCUSE YOU BULL! The Great Lion does NOT get MY soul, Sansa’s favouritism (and best roommate status), AND both looks and NAME for our little PUP! I say TWIN girls! Who look just like Sansa - and who are fierce and wild and a bit scary and tough - just like their favourite AUNTY! And they will be called ARYANNA AND ARCELLA! For me and Lya and Celly!

MYRCELLA: HA! Thanks for the thought there Arry! BUT! You realise Argella is an ancient Baratheon name? It comes from Argella Durrandon - the last Storm Queen. You can name YOUR OWN DAUGHTER that one day! It’s really CLOSE to ARCELLA? Only one letter off?

GENDRY: CELL! Are you trying to get me killed? If I were to knock her up anytime soon, she’d cut me into pie sized pieces!

MYRCELLA: LOL! Sorry! I have the baby bug and I am not NEARLY old enough or in any sort of position to be thinking on babies! So I’m projecting!

ARYA: WE ARE THE SAME AGE! 

JON: Much as I find THAT incredibly amusing? I guess I’ll play HERO and break it up before Arya beats poor Gendry bloody for having the hide to climb into his own damned bed tonight, after his little sister threw him under THAT bus, huh? AND I am NOT taking sides here? But Arry? You are older than Cell - not by much - but technically speaking! And unlike Cell - you are in a serious, long term relationship... SOOOOO? Babies? I’m going to take a gamble and say there’s TRIPLETS! And they are all girls and poor Lannister is going to be overrun and out numbered and a complete sap for ALL of his girls! (Can you tell I’m not taking this seriously?)

MYRCELLA: JONNY! You’re MY HERO! Can I sing it? I’m going to sing it!

JON: Please don’t.

MYRCELLA: YG! I’m coming over this afternoon and I’m serenading your man on your front lawn for all of your neighbours to watch! Don’t kill me for it!

LYA: HA! Daughter in law? Video that for your favourite mother in law!

YGRITTE: Only if you sing for me too songbird!

MYRCELLA: OH IM GIGGLING SO MUCH! I won’t really Jon! You can stop frowning.

THEON: You REALLY should but Cella! I would pay BIG money for that video!

TYRION: As would I! 

JON: THIS IS WHAT I GET? Fine! No more playing peacemaker! SHIREEN! We need a voice of reason who won’t become the but of the joke! You are too nice for anyone to pick on!

ROBB: Actually? I kind of like that idea Celly? ANOTHER niece or nephew to worship Uncle Robb? Hop to Arry! Bull! - DO NOT TELL ME ABOUT THE HOWS! Just make me a niece or nephew!

ARYA: ROBBERT! YOU ARE DEAD! Theon? Control your idiot! 

GENDRY: Don’t worry Babe! Sorting Uncle Snuggles is EASY! We’ll just tell him how you do that thing with your fingers sometimes.

ARYA: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Only when your in my mouth lover! 

ROBB: WHHHHAAAAAATTT THE FUUUUUCK! NOOOOOOOOOO!

LYA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

THEON: WHAT THING? WHAT ARE YOUR FINGERS DOING?

MYRCELLA: EWW! OH MY GODS!

TYRION: I’m with Theon! WHAT THING? Marg, My Love? Are you taking notes?

MYRCELLA: NOOOOO! I’m with Robb! STOP! First my uncles and now my brother!

JON: Seven Hells! I think I prefer the threats of serenading!

SHIREEN: OH MY GOODNESS! I had to go on break because my phone was going crazy and Dad kept grinding his teeth at me and it - and THIS is what I open it to! You are ALL crazy! 

SHIREEN: I kind of want to see Celly serenade you Jon! BUT I will be reasonable for everyone shall I? I also vote on the extremely unlikely twins idea! Maybe one of each! And yes, I am aware of the unlikelihood of my success. But it’s just TOO CUTE an image to let go of! A tiny Jaime and a tiny Sansa who the cats and Lady are completely in love with! But I think they would name a daughter for Mrs Lannister. And a son for ‘Uncle Jon’. He was like an extra grandpa for Sans wasn’t he? So Jon and Joanna.

ARYA: Aww! That’s actually really cute! Do you think they will let us have a say? Don’t ruin this for me guys! AND DO NOT GET IDEAS ABOUT THINKING I AM ALSO SUFFERING BABY FEVER! I’m NOT! Have you seen the size of Gens head? That’s going to take some serious mental prepping! Plus I have comps - so forget it assholes! - Robb? I’m looking at you! If you are so clucky go and start researching your own options!

GENDRY: Love you too Babe! Hells! Anyway! Robb? Put the grill on tonight and cool some beers, we will come round and DISCUSS things. R and L have mentioned a few things in regards to that, if it’s time? I can share, or you can give them a call? But we can chat it out if you want?

THEON: WHOA! WAIT! WHAT? BABE?

ROBB: Come round anyway, if you want. But we can bench that. Don’t worry Baby, you can stop freaking out, I’m not there - yet.

JON: GODS! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE! 

YGRITTE: Don’t get any ideas Jonny boy! THIS GRAPEFRUIT IS A NO PARKING ZONE! Now I’ve got to get back to training YOUR RECRUITS! Enjoy the mountains of reports and paperwork with Sannies chew toy My Love!

JON: Man I love you! I’m out too. The LC and I, will be crushed under this mountain of paper work if we don’t get to it! He might be grateful I’m stuck on light duties for now? But fucked if I am! This SUCKS!

TYRION: WAIT! If Jaime is swimming in work? Does that put Ruby Fort back again?

JON: Nah. He has had to concede to only a weekend instead of the full week he wanted because of the work and because of the time off he’ll be taking around when the baby is born and stuff? But he said something about working towards building things up a bit so he can take bigger breaks down the track or something? 

TOMMEN: So we will have to reorganise the big ‘family’ weekend bash too, I guess? Is it weird if I just call Mrs. Stark to help with that?

ROBB: Not at all Tommychops. She’ll be chuffed to help set it up.

TOMMEN: Cool. I had other ideas too. But I’m not set on anything - so don’t ask yet! 

TOMMEN: ALSO? I vote a boy who looks like My Grandfather! You want CUTE Doe? Imagine a tiny Tywin in a freaking SANSA STARK tailored three piece! I’m going to have baby cuff links made - little kid ones? Cuff links seem like a choking hazard until he’s a bit bigger? Arry? Give me a call! We will get designs agreed on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby cuff links is a terrible idea - but can you IMAGINE a tiny Tywin in a suit? Say about 4yo? UGH! So cute!


	8. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings will suffice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really! I’m just going to sit back and await the reactions now!

She groaned pathetically and snuggled herself back into the warmth of that strong wall of muscle laid out against her back, and completely ignoring the exploring fingers and teasing lips on her shoulder. She would LOVE to be able to consider just what he seemed to be implying! Except that she was struggling to convince her body that she didn’t need to get up and race for the bathroom. Her morning sickness had hit with a vengeance after the curious phone call she had had from her doctor in Lannisport. Which she credited to the increased anxiety that she had desperately hoped to not have to deal with again for quite some months to come!

But apparently that was not to be. Though at least now, she wasn’t worrying for Jaime’s safety. But rather, she was leaning on him, unabashedly, as she worried over WHY her doctor seemed to decide she needed to see him sooner than he had asked, after receiving the blood test results he had sent her to Kings Landing General, to have taken and sent on to him. The man had told her that it wasn’t anything of great concern, of course! Just that her results differed slightly from what he had been expecting, with the information she had given him over the phone, about her dates and such.

She didn’t know what it meant. And she didn’t want to be that panicky first time mother who called her own mother over every little nuance she experienced. So instead? She pretended she was fine, and her morning sickness flaring up to have her sicking up near on everything, and at all times of the day and night, rather than just on waking as she had been of late, was just that. Morning sickness. She wasn’t fooling Jaime of course! But he was worrying about what the problem was too. And thankfully? He had been supportive, without being overbearing.

She KNEW he wanted to stay home and coddle her and likely drive her completely bonkers too. But he didn’t. He went to work every day, and settled for calling her during his meal breaks to check on her, on the agreement that she call if she needed him. And he didn’t object to her attempts to cook dinner, even if certain smells sent her running. In fact, the only real thing he put his foot down over, was her cleaning the cat litter - which was fair. She shouldn’t be doing it.

The one thing that DID get on her nerves though? Was his refusal to give in to her ADVANCES every single night, but rather, only the odd one. And his interests being shown when she felt like utter crap, and was NOT AT ALL sexy, in any way! Like right in that moment. It was rather obvious, what with the hot ridge on his hard cock being pressed against her ass, that he was having ideas. And as much as she wanted to press back, lift her leg even? And LET him take them to that blissful place that he had introduced her to so many weeks ago now? She also kind of wanted to punch him in his stupid handsome face, for having a hand in making her feel so ordinary. Which she wouldn’t do, because she was a LADY! But still? It was a nice idea.

“You do realise that I can hear you muttering Red?” She snorted rudely and snuggled down harder into her pillow, at the sound of his stupid, amusement over her circumstances. “And here I was hoping that the fact that you are still in bed, and not howling to some porcelain deity, meant things might be beginning to settle. The sun is even up now Baby - and you having gone running yet! You alright?” She groaned again and shook her head. “The second I move - you are NOT going to be interested at all.” She sighed softly at the feel on his face pressing into her neck affectionately, as he hummed quietly. 

“Can I tell you a secret Red?” She snorted again, mildly amused by his ridiculous antics, and sighed a quiet, rather sarcastic yes. “I am ALWAYS interested. Even when you look like you haven’t slept, and are utterly miserable? You are the single most beautiful woman in the world. But I can and will take the NOT interested hint. No sex this morning. Want me to run you a bath? Or you can sit on the bottom of the shower for a bit? And I’ll sort us some incredibly bland and tasteless breakfast? I’d say I’d let you sleep? But we do need to get organised soon, if we are going to be in Lannisport with enough time for you to clean up again before the appointment.”

She didn’t mean to. But she couldn’t really help it either. She sniffled softly, clamping her eyes shut hard, in a bid to stop the tears from falling. And then she sobbed properly at the feel of him gathering her gently and rolling her until she was tucked up tight and safe in his arms. She HATED this bit! This crazy emotional ping ponging! Even if she loved how easily Jaime reacted, to give her whatever she needed. “I’m going to punch you - right on that stupid perfect nose! If you EVER question whether you are worthy of me again Jai!” His chest rumbled with a surprised laugh, but it didn’t stop him pressing his lips to her temple softly. “I know you are scared about what Doctor Creylin wants to see us a week early for? But sweetheart? You said he said NOT to worry. If it was something BAD he would have asked you to get up to Kings Landing General. He didn’t. He asked to see you sooner. I’m sure everything is just fine.”

She WAS scared though. Scared enough that she had been making herself extra sick. And she was just unstable enough to not agree with his logic, whilst almost purring and melting into the bed, because of his soothing patting, and stroking up and down her back. “I know. I do. I’m sorry that I’m going crazy. I feel like I’m losing my mind!” Her love hummed softly and tipped her face to press a gentle, infinitely loving kiss to her lips. “I’ve experience with CRAZY, Baby. You are FAR from crazy. Everyone says that things generally settle down around the twelve week mark? Why don’t we head up to Ruby Fort next weekend? I know we were supposed to go this weekend? But with having to go to Lannisport today, and you feeling off? You might get to enjoy it more and relax better then?” 

She sniffled petulantly and nodded. They had already decided that it wouldn’t be happening this weekend anyway. So she shouldn’t be upset by it. Especially when she knew it was utterly crazy to try to squeeze both The West and The Riverlands into a single weekend. As it was, she had thought that he - and everyone else too! Would think she was insane for picking a Doctor based in Lannisport. But he hadn’t. If anything? He seemed excited by the idea of going back and forth and then staying at Casterly House until the baby comes, and then Casterly Rock for a bit of time afterwards, before they brought their little cub home properly. She understood that trying to squeeze a trip to The Riverlands in was actually asking WAY too much. But she still wanted that time with him. Their weekend, for just them. She also didn’t want to feel crappy the whole time. So he had a point.

“Lannisport today, EVERYTHING IS FINE! And can we stay and come home tomorrow?” He smiled softly and nodded in agreement. “And Ruby Fort next week. So I’m hopefully feeling better.” She sighed softly at the feel of his hand pushing the hair off of her face, and cupping her jaw gently. “Sounds perfect to me. Now? The Doctor said that he should only need to see you once a month until further down the track? And Jon mentioned that there will probably be another FAMILY weekend at Ruby Fort in the next fews months too? So we are going to be all over the country for a bit apparently. But I want to ask you to have a care, if you aren’t feeling up to it? If your morning sickness doesn’t settle? Besides having to see our Doc? I need you to tell me alright?” She swallowed hard and then nodded at him in invitation, one he took without a lick of hesitation, leaning into her and pressing his lips to her over and over.

“Alright. But I really want to go to Ruby Fort - just us - AND for a big get together... The last one worked out so well for me, after all! But I won’t push it, if I’m not well.” She let a small smile linger as he chuckled against her lips. “It worked out INCREDIBLY! For all THREE of us, I believe! Best weekend of my life! I’ve even got the healed scars over my heart to prove it.” She snorted a little laugh and traced the bite mark she had left on him all those weeks again, with maybe just a little bit of pride. 

“I was so embarrassed about doing that - and confused by your reaction!” 

“I know. But do you want to know WHY I reacted as I did? BESIDES the fact that I like it when you get aggressive, that is?”

She blinked up at him curiously, blushing quite a bit, at the memories flitting across her minds eye. “Because THAT was the moment that I decided that I wasn’t letting you go. I thought? ‘Gods! She’s just claimed my damned heart - marked it as hers - and she doesn’t even know it!’ I KNEW I was falling for you before that. Before we were even together that first night. But I was grudgingly prepared to let you go, when you wanted. I stopped accepting that, at that exact moment. That’s why I love this little scar Sansa. I earned it, deciding that I was keeping the love of my life, for my own.” She smiled wistfully and burrowed her way into his neck and held him as tight as she could. It wasn’t at all fair, how easily he could make her float, by showing her how much he loved her. One thing was absolutely certain! Her Rock Bottom, questionable weekend, that had been both the best and worst of her life? Was now, very much, just the best outright. Because even the bad things that happened then? Can’t take away from the things that made it so very wonderful.

——————

“Miss Stark? Mr Lannister? Come on in.” Her stomach was a veritable storm of butterflies. Which was NOT a comfortable thing, for someone who had already thrown up numerous times that day, already. She hadn’t done so, since they pulled up at Deep Den for lunch? And she had kind of hoped that it meant she was back on the up and up for the day! Of course, that WAS only about two hours ago, and this appointment WAS what she had been blaming for the insane increase in her actually throwing up! She had become accustomed to just feeling crappy all day, and throwing up in the mornings. But the excess was driving her insane. And while she was nervous as all seven hells, as Jaime guided her into the office, behind the small grey haired man, with the kind smile, and stern eyes? She HOPED that he would put her at ease, so she could go back to just feeling crappy.

“I’m sorry! I should introduce myself! Although I think I can assume that you realise who I am?” She smiled impishly at the man and nodded. “It’s nice to meet you Dr Creylin.” He bowed a little nod and lowered himself into his seat after shaking both of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both also. Interesting also! See? It was my Father, who delivered the much anticipated and celebrated golden twins, of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. Small world here in Lannisport eh?” Her smile widened immediately, as she shot a look at her surprised boyfriend. “That’s actually really nice to know! Did he deliver Tyrion also?” The doctor sighed sadly and shook his head. “He WAS Joanna’s Doctor for that, yes. Unfortunately he was out of the country when she went into labour, and he missed the delivery.” She nodded in understanding and squeezed her mans hand gently, and smiled when he blinked over at her in question. It was obvious that he was thinking on his mother now. And that was entirely acceptable to her. She couldn’t imagine how much she would think on her own in his shoes.

“Alright! So! The reason I called you to ask to see you earlier than we had planned? Your blood test results. Now they COULD be erroneous, something lost in communication between here and Kings Landing? There could have also been an issue, mix up or contamination or something. It may even be as I suspect, and LANNISTER genes are strong! It IS NOT a problem. But, your hormones are reading exceptionally high for your estimated dates. Which is why I wanted to see you. You were rather determined that your dates were correct. So I’ve tentatively ruled out you simply being... Further along. So we will have a look, with an ultrasound? And first test my theories, and also, obviously? Get some answers. How’s that sound?” Sansa blinked rapidly at the smiling man, tempted - beyond all possible belief! To shake her head to try to commute just what he had said. Except that she wouldn’t, because that would be poor manners.

Jaime on the other hand, had sat forward slightly, and all but crushed her poor fingers, with his own. “Lannister genes? Higher than expected hormones? You think that we are having TWINS?” The air punched out of her lungs as the doctor smiled and shrugged almost nonchalantly at her incredulous boyfriend. “It’s a definite possibility. But I’m ruling nothing out here, as I said? It could be a mix up of some unusual sort. But we won’t know if we don’t look. If we discover only one child? We will send for more bloods - from here. How’s that sound?” 

She nodded almost dumbly and let Jaime help her up and across the room, into another office, at the doctors wave. Of all the things that had run through her head, over the last near week, since the doctor called her? For some reason, twins had never crossed her mind as a possibility. She didn’t even know they could detect such POSSIBILITIES with a blood test! Except that it kind of made sense too? If her hormones were so ridiculously high? Her dates were definite. It either had to be Ruby Fort, eleven weeks ago, or their home, in Kings Landing - two weeks later? Except that she hadn’t had her period in the middle, as she should have. And she had the beginnings of a bump already, she had had for well over a week now - nearly two probably. One that seemed more and more prominent every day. Which she had kind of put down to wishful thinking on her part? But maybe it wasn’t? She would show more, and sooner, if there was two babies inside of her. And wasn’t THAT a terrifying thought! One baby was a surprise! The possibility of TWO?! That was overwhelming. And she wasn’t sure if she wanted her blood test to prove true - or if she wanted it to be some sort of mix up somewhere! 

“Red? You good? I need you to hop up on the bed. The technician is waiting.” She startled slightly, and then smiled sheepishly at her grinning lion, and proceeded to do as he asked, laying down nervously on the bed, and blushing profusely as the smiling woman that she hadn’t even met yet, lifted her shirt and tugged her tights low on her hips to expose her babies home. While Jaime settled into the chair beside her and stole her hand to press needy kisses to. “You alright?” She nodded and swallowed hard, and held his eyes, clinging to him completely as something sticky and slimy was dropped on her. “Here we go Mama - AND Daddy! Let’s have a - OH!” Her head swung around at the unwelcome exclamation, her eyes tearing over the fuzzy screen with the whomping noises, searching for whatever the hells THAT was supposed to mean. 

She needed to pee and she wanted to be sick too! But the woman was studying her ‘baby’ so intently, and moving the hard wand over her again and again, and Doctor Creylin was leaning over her shoulder, taking everything on the screen in too, pointing and talking quietly with the woman, and she was panicking. “Is everything alright?” She didn’t need to look at her love to know that he was panicking too, not with how clipped his voice was. And not with how he was crushing her fingers again. “Everything is PERFECT! So far... BUT! Apparently I’ve even underestimated the potency of Lannister genes. - Which is actually a terrible joke and I’ll apologise, because technically speaking? It’s actually BOTH of your genes and a genuine medical marvel that has resulted in this. Now hold on to each other, because I’m about to tell you that there are THREE! Inside of you Miss Stark.”

“THREE!” She jumped slightly, both in shock, and because of Jaime’s astonished shouting. “Indeed Mr Lannister. A set of identical twins and a third fraternal twin. More accurately - by the looks of it.”

Sansa blinked rapidly, not truly sure she was hearing everything correctly. Not sure she really cared, not with the imagine of three wiggling, tiny human like forms on the screen before her eyes. “How.” Jaime paused and cleared his throat beside her. “How can you tell? And how does it happen? You’re SURE? THREE? Wouldn’t that make them triplets? Not twins?” She squeezed his hand had, right back, and soaked up the hard press of his mouth to her knuckles. But her eyes were all for her babies. And she needed him to know that she was grateful, that he was attempting to keep it together, at least enough to ask questions. 

“It is exceedingly rare actually. I would have to actually look it up to be certain of just how rare. BUT? These two? It’s looks as though they share a single sac and placenta. Now, if that’s the case - they’ve occurred because the cells split days after conception, creating TWO babies from the ONE fertilised ovum. It’s not something that can be predicted in anyway. It just - HAPPENS. The third twin is fraternal, meaning there was a second fertilised ovum. Two eggs, both fertilised, three babies. Technically yes, they are triplets. Congratulations. A ready made family - in a single pregnancy.”

“And they are all? Alright?”

“Perfect as can be Daddy. Unfortunately? We can’t accurately give a due date, because as a general rule? We base it off size when using ultrasound, and three babies are going to be smaller than a singleton. BUT! Because we KNOW we are looking at around eleven weeks? I can tell you that such an approximation, matches up with their development so far. The Doc here, will go over what happens from here - the differences with a multiple pregnancy and such. But if I can offer my services - through Dr Creylin of course? I’d be more than honoured to do all of your scans - because there will be a LOT of them! Now! Do you guys want some photos? I can even try for an angle that shows only one - if you want to hide your little surprises? And play tricks on your families?”

Jaime’s roaring laughter, and nod of approval, over the technicians cheek was ALMOST enough to break her fascination, but not quite. Not even his standing to bend over her prone form and tip her face to his for a desperate, disbelieving kiss was really enough either. She could do no more than offer a wide, face splitting smile and a whole lot of tears, before her attention was back on her lions cubs, rather than him, the ones that were WIGGLING in her belly. There were THREE of them! And now she KNEW that she was going insane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> YES I realise the likelihood of such a thing is utterly ridiculous! BUT! This is fic and anything is possible right? Right! Good!
> 
> SURPRISE! 
> 
> Also? Jon was the only one CLOSE! 
> 
> Also, also? How much fun do you think they are going to have surprising their crazy families?
> 
> WILL GRANDMA CAT HAVE A HEART ATTACK?
> 
> WILL GRANDPA T THROW ALL OF HIS KONEY AT SANSA?
> 
> We will see!
> 
> OH! I have more surprises up my sleeves! So hang tight kids!


	9. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that crazy baby bomb!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I’m on a roll again? And truthfully? The rate it’s going? I may not stop until I have to - you know? For all those real life things lol. (DW it’s only my housework that suffers from my madness!) - I do realise that I need to look at posting updates for Bad Whiskey AND Kingslayers Wife - and I will at some point, I promise! But my head is apparently firmly in this for now - enough that I’ve posted five chapters in a span of days! Anyway! Enjoy!

To put it politely? Jaime was reeling. Not nearly as obviously as his girl? But he was. Perhaps he was just doing a better job of MASKING it - to a degree? He hadn’t expected that. Truth be told? He hadn’t even really contemplated the idea of TWINS. Not beyond acknowledging that it could be possible, and that it could be the reason that the doctor had asked to see them a week before their original appointment. Acknowledgements that he had ultimately brushed off with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.

YES! Lannister’s were commonly noted as having a prevalence of twins in their family. But ask any damned Lannister? To them it was simply an acknowledgement that there were a fuck load of Lannister’s! And the only evidence of TWINS in the main branch of the family, in recent generations - were he and Cersei. Of course, they never bothered to correct the belief that Lannister genes implied a higher likelihood of having twins. Because why should they? They hardly cared if such an assumption was made. They hardly cared that people couldn’t seem to connect their ‘prevalence’ with the fact that Lannisters, as a general rule, had LARGE FAMILIES with LOTS of children. It was common knowledge that the more pregnancies a woman had, the more chance she had at begetting twins. But curiously? No one ever added that up in regards to his family?

Of course that hardly explained he and Cersei, being that they first pregnancy that their mother had. Nor did it explain his TRIPLETS. But that WAS the reason he had brushed the idea off, as being a possible explanation for the doctor needing to see his girl sooner than planned, so easily. Cersei hadn’t had twins? And he’d have thought it more likely from a FEMALE born of a family with a ‘prevalence of twins’? Considering twins usually occurred from TWO eggs? Not mentioning the fact that they had even STACKED the odds there with BOTH of them? - or SHE had? But she hadn’t had any, and he most certainly hadn’t expected to Father any, himself. Now he didn’t know what to fucking think.

He didn’t know what Sansa was thinking! His poor baby was so damned overwhelmed that she hadn’t uttered a word, beyond answering any questions put to her softly, and the quiet ‘thank you’ she offered to the clearly amused Doctor, after he was done checking her over from top to bottom, and answering the half a thousand questions Jaime had asked. In all honesty? She hadn’t done much more than stare and smile, first at the screen, and then at the very first photo of their children. - The one of all THREE of them, that he had asked for. The one of just the ‘fraternal twin’ which he was going to use to dupe everyone, had been tucked safely into her handbag.

It amused him quite a bit, really! She was just lucky that he had decided that he needed to attend her appointments too, and that he was as good with details - even under pressure - as he was. And that he was as curious as he was over everything pertaining to his TRIPLETS and how in all the seven hells they had managed it! At least he would be able to tell her what he had learned and she would need to know, between now, and their next appointment in a months time. - A months time, provided there was no issue with any of the scan or blood results, that had been done as both standard practice, and as an added precaution, due to it being a multiple pregnancy. AND He hadn’t even bothered to actually ask when it came to filling the different scripts for her either. He would probably have to explain that too. But that was completely fine too. He was overwhelmed himself. But his girl was... He didn’t even really KNOW how to explain or understand where her head was. All he knew, was that she needed him to step up, so she could step out for a bit. He’d just have to freak out later, when she was finished with her freak out.

“So? Where to Mama? Casterly House? Casterly Rock? Home to Kings Landing? A hotel? Or do you want to say ‘fuck it’ - and ask me to drive to Ruby Fort right now? What do you need Sweetheart? Food? I should probably feed you too huh? Afternoon tea? I have to advise? All but Casterly House or a hotel are fairly significant drives. Even The Rock is near enough to two hours when there’s heavy traffic. - There shouldn’t be at this time of day? But I don’t mind. I MIGHT if you say Winterfell - a LITTLE out of my distance range for driving in a single weekend - comfortably at any rate. But we have the night at least? The girls are fine with my Father? And I mean? IF you need Winterfell? I can call for the jet, I suppose?”

Jaime flexed his hands on the steering wheel of HER truck, and waited, studying her quietly, as she smiled and traced the photo over and over again. He hadn’t started it yet, because he really didn’t KNOW where she wanted to go. HE didn’t know where to go, in truth. Not beyond the pharmacy, which he had already done, at any rate. And then she started laughing. Which made him smile, partly from happiness - partly in utter confusion. She laughed harder and harder, until she was doing so silently, hysterically, with tears rolling down her face and a hand pressed hard to where their babies were very likely still wiggling around inside of her, and the other pressed over her mouth in a bid to control herself. Were she anyone else? He’d fear that she had lost her damned mind! But he could tell that it was simply a reaction to EVERYTHING. So he waited her out, with an indulgent smile and a shake of his head.

“Jaime! We are having TRIPLETS!” He chuckled darkly at the astonished look on her face. “I’m aware sweetheart. It hasn’t really settled in my mind as reality yet? But I am aware!” He smiled at her bashful, blushing face and reached over to take her hand, tangling their fingers together and lifting hers to his lips. “I love you. More than... Gods! I love you - and I’m grateful that you don’t want to neuter me right now!” She let out another - almost crazed - tinkle of laughter and pulled their hands back, laying smacking kisses to his good hand and turning it to press down over the firmness of her tiny bump. 

“No. I won’t neuter you. I MIGHT demand the added use of condoms AS WELL as whatever pill I can use after I have them! You won’t be able to touch me for months after probably! IF I can have them naturally? Did you ask that? Never mind! We can ask later if you didn’t! All the same! WE ARE DOUBLING UP on protection after they are born! I might just neuter you if you come near me with your magic baby making sperm again, anytime soon! THREE is enough for QUITE SOME TIME! GODS! I’m having a bloody LITTER JAIME! Talk about stinking wolfs blood! - Did you ask if I wanted to go to Winterfell? RIGHT NOW? Gods no! I LOVE my mother? But I can’t be around her until AFTER this shock wears off! Not if you want to convince everyone we are only having the one! YES - I caught that you mad man! I didn’t even get that woman’s name and she had her hands all up in my business! - WELL NOT! Because it was an external scan and not one of those scary vaginal ones! Thank the Old Gods! But still-“

“SANSA!”

He couldn’t do anything but laugh, at the surprised look on her face, when he interrupted her, that was quickly followed by a rather adorably sheepish smile. “Sorry. I’m just! I don’t even know! What were you asking me?” He let out a breathy laugh and stroked her belly gently, before pulling his hand away enough so that he could lean in and pull her face to his. He needed to kiss his Baby, in that moment. Desperately. 

“It’s alright. It’s cute really... But we are sitting in a parked car? So maybe we can make a decision on what we want to do now? It’s early enough? And besides being a bit shocked? You seem WELL enough to travel on from here? I can have us at Ruby Fort by dinner time, we can pick something up on the way? And spend the night there instead of here if you want? We can even get away with only letting My Dad know for now - because he has Lady and the terror twins? IF that’s what you want to do? Your choice Baby? If you need to just be somewhere where you can PROCESS. Otherwise we can do The Rock, or Casterly House, or a hotel - OR home? But you wanted a night away?”

“But it would be crazy to drive to Ruby Fort just like that? Wouldn’t it? When we can go to The Rock? Or Casterly House? I’ve never been to either? Do YOU want to go to Ruby Fort? RIGHT NOW? I’m feeling... Well I won’t say WELL necessarily? But not horrible either?” Jaime smiled gently and rested his head back into the headrest. She didn’t NEED to say it. It was pretty obvious that his suggestion had been welcome. No matter that it was actually pretty nuts, to drive BACK across the country, just because. But they were getting pretty good at being a bit nuts - and spontaneous too? 

“So what if it is? Last I checked? We were both adults Sansa? If we want to drive to yet another part of the country in a single day? Who says we can’t? Who says it’s crazy? It’s no longer in the car really, than driving from Eyrie City to Kings Landing? Three hours to Lannisport, not including breaks, thanks to good traffic? Four and a half back to Ruby Fort, with good traffic? Give or take maybe half hour - depending on breaks? We won’t get there till after dark? But we can grab dinner and any essentials, on our way? And spend all day there tomorrow? If you are not feeling so terribly that you want to punch me? I’m happy to drive it. We can and will spend plenty of time here over coming months Red. If you aren’t feeling up to it? We will go to Casterly House.”

He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. Not normally. But in that moment? He could have sat there and looked at her - just as she was - for the rest of his life. It WAS utter madness, to offer to take her to Ruby Fort. But it was also utter madness, that they had just had the bomb that was the existence of TRIPLETS dropped on their damned heads too! Retreating to a place that was so significant, emotionally, more so for her? But also fairly well, for him too now? Didn’t seem like such a crazy thing at all. He didn’t doubt that he would struggle to contain his NEED to ask her to put up with his shit for the rest of her life, for a whole week after that! In fact? It would become utterly unbearable, if he had to wait another week, after learning about their children. He was struggling enough, with how completely he was falling for her again, just sitting there looking at her. She had tears in her eyes and sticking her lashes together, and tracks from more running down her face. Her makeup was smudged, and she was a bit red and a bit puffy, and even her hair wasn’t perfectly tamed as it had been before they went into that office. And she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he wanted to marry her. Right then and there!

He WANTED her to want to go. Because he knew full well that, just like when he was deployed? He had made a split second decision, and thrown the ring box that he couldn’t seem to part with for any length of time, into the bottom of his overnight bag. He had even thrown her journal of letters in with it. On the off chance that he did slip up and blurt it out - he wanted those things on hand, to prove that he wasn’t just asking because of the baby - which had turned out to be BABIES!- If he thought he could get away with it, without explaining himself? He might have even laughed, at the fact that he was living proof, of a soldier always being prepared. Except that a proposal was hardly battle. It was FAR more terrifying in truth!

“You really want to drive that far? Just so we can have a night a Ruby Fort?” He grinned at her playfully and shrugged. “A night and ALL DAY TOMORROW. We can even stay the extra if we want? So long as I’m home in time to get organised for work on Monday? We just have to let my Father know he’s got the furry ones another night. Which you can ask if needs be - because he’ll take it better from you! PLUS! Our little PUNNET of strawberries - yes they are still strawberries because they are littler than a single baby! They WERE conceived there? Seems like a reasonable place for us to process the reality of them? And it’s not like anyone will care or possibly even know that we haven’t bothered to stop off and visit on our way? Everyone would accept that we might want some time for just us, after our first doctors appointment for the baby.” Her smile told him everything he needed to know - her smile, and the fact that she was NOT presently, an unearthly shade of white, which had become rather indicative of her stomach rioting too much. 

“Alright? But tell me? What do you plan on telling our families? They would ALL know that our appointment was moved up a week, and they will want to know why. We will have to let them know that everything went well? Our parents are likely sweating that exact phone call, as we speak.” Jaime sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Tell them everything is fine - text them the picture of our little loner baby. That should hold them off for now.” She snorted a laugh and shook her head. “Uh huh. And when they add that up with us going to Ruby Fort like a pair of crazy people? They are going to speculate? And maybe even pose conspiracy theories, because they are all crazy and we can’t do anything without it being over analysed?” Jaime laughed darkly and nodded. Wasn’t that the damned truth. They hadn’t actually discussed it, but they BOTH knew that the idiots all gossiped about them - discussed their every word and move, like they were the most interesting of topics! 

“Which is why I took the technician lady up on the offer of a picture of our loner baby. PAYBACK Red! But? Just tell your mother that your iron was a little low on your bloods and the doctor was just being thorough. It’s not actually a LIE necessarily. He has prescribed strong iron supplements because you will need it with the extra babies. And tell her he gave you another script to help with the increased morning sickness - which he DID by the way? And that should keep them busy speculating and distracting themselves, for a little while.”

“Do you have any idea, just how much it means to me, that you STAYED present back there? That you asked what we needed to know? I’m sorry I left you to do that alone.” He smiled softly and shook his head. “Don’t be Baby. You needed me, and I was right there. Making sure I did ask what I thought you might want to know? That was easy. Caring for you is easy!” His heart thudded heavily at the soft, sweet smile she gave. He was a fucking sap! But she made it worth it too. 

“You really want to try to sneak the other two babies past them?”

“Absolutely! It might get hard to hide with your belly growing so big, so quickly? But at most? Some MIGHT bet on twins. Which I mean to continue to confuse with scan photos of JUST ONE BABY! So they won’t KNOW necessarily! Imagine their faces when they show up to find THREE!”

“We won’t be able to let any of them see the nursery or anything?”

“That’s fine! Tell them you want it to be a surprise, and even I’m not allowed to see it until the baby arrives - or something? We’ll plan it all out! Alright? NOW! We are getting side tracked Baby! Are we going to Ruby Fort?” 

He grinned wickedly as she sighed in faux annoyance and waved at him. “Yes. Let’s be mad together and drive to the other side of the country AGAIN today!” He chuckled happily and leaned over to give her a smacking kiss, before focusing on starting the engine again. “As you wish, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright? So? Apparently I’m also going a bit off my planned timeline too? But I do so love these random changes and burst of inspiration! As always? I will bring it back around and readjust!


	10. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL TEXT CHAPTER
> 
> A HELLUVA LOT OF INNUENDO! LIKE 1000% MORE ON NORMAL FOR THIS LOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings will really suffice.

_ Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

ARYA: EVERYONE GOT A COPY?! GOOD! GREAT! PROPOSAL IS HOT! I REPEAT! PROPOSAL IS HOT! 

ARYA: Alright! Now I’ve got that off my chest! HEADS UP ASSHOLES! Just got a text from Sansiepants - and YES I have news about our baby! But I won’t share if they haven’t had a chance to tell everyone! Let them share that! ANYWHO! She’s on the phone to Mama now! And I’ve just had a text from our KNIGHT! He wants to know where his sword is! They are at Ruby Fort people!! MARGAERY? I KNOW YOU’LL GET EXCITED WITH ME!

MARGAERY: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I AM SO EXCITED THAT I AM GOING TO PEE MYSELF ARYA!! DID YOU GET THE ULTRASOUND PIC TOO? OF COURSE YOU DID! WHAT AM I THINKING! AHHHH!

MYRCELLA: AHH! I AM SO EXCITED! (I won’t PEE myself? Does that make me not excited enough? Because I can control my bladder?) MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE MY AUNTY FOR REAL!!! That’s so weird! ANYWAY! HOW CUTE IS THE BLOB BABY! YOU CAN SEE HER NOSE! SHE HAS THE CUTEST LITTLE PROFILE!

MYRCELLA: ALSO! I can’t believe how much of a romantic Uncle Jaime is! Do you think it’s because he’s never really dated much? GODS! What I wouldn’t give to witness the proposal!

SHIREEN: OH! I can’t WAIT to hear her tell the story! It’s so romantic and beautiful! Arya! You REALLY out did yourself helping him with this! It was very sweet and kind of you!

BRAN: I’m a little afraid that if I done ‘scream’ - I’m going to be ostracised from the group chat! So here it is I guess? AHHHHH! 

BRAN: Also? The pup is a bit cute. It’s better quality than I expected! You really can see the little nose!

BRAN: ALSO? Arry? I can’t wait till he gets a good look at that sword! And you know? For my Lady Wolf to get the epic proposal she deserves! Especially after Harry the little dicks, lacklustre effort!

THEON: AHH! (Obligatory scream given so I may enter this classy establishment!) BRAN! High five! That Hardyng wanker will now and forever be dubbed ‘Harry the Small Dick’! LOL that’s the BEST! BY THE WAY? My husband is broken! His excitement (and his desire for cuddles) over our little pup is OFF THE CHARTS! Even for Robb! I’m a bit scared, if I’m honest! He might even cry when Lady Sansiepants calls to tell him about the proposal!

SHIREEN: AW! Theon - THATS so sweet! Give Uncle Snuggles a hug from us all!

THEON: Easy done Little Doe. I’m a big fan of hugging my man.

GENDRY: We know Theon! Because it leads to Gayjoy.

THEON: WELL I NEVER! Can’t a man just offer his husband some innocent affection? His handsome... Strong... Muscular... sexy as fuck hus - SIDETRACKED! I see what you did there asshole! WHERE is your scream Bull? Arya? Beat your boy into submission!

LORAS: OH! AHHH (that’s my scream. I actually did scream by the way?) Margy! Send me the scan pic PLEASE! And Arya? What’s the plan wildling? Is he doing it tonight? Dinner? WE NEED DETAILS!

TYRION:  PICTURE SENT

TYRION: This goes no further than this group. But I don’t imagine Jaime or Sansa would object to their nearest and dearest seeing their LION CUB! Smart looking little fellow, if I do say so myself. Very Lannister looking.

TYRION: Oh! ..... AHHHH! Scream met! I am presently attempting to text Jaime, I assume he is likely talking to Father though? If Sansa has called your parents Arya? Did anyone know they were headed to RF? Jon? Did you know?

MARGAERY: GENDRY?! Where is your scream? Isn’t it all just so exciting! Girls? - AUNTIES AND COUSINS AND SUCH? - MAYBE Gay men too? Who is keen for some BABY SHOPPING SOON? I KNOW we have six months to wait and possibly a wedding to see done in between? But I really am going to pee myself if I can’t project my excitement into something productive! So! Who is IN?

YGRITTE: AHHH! I’m excited for Sannie. The LC is a bloody sap for her alright! And it’s amazing. Our Lady deserves someone who loves her like that. Plus it’s pretty mutual! Which is even better! I look forward to clapping eyes on the rock! The necklace is enough of an eye opener! It’s ya Mamas yeah, Ty? Jon said that they were supposed to go next weekend? Because they had to go to Lannisport for the Doc? Mad shits must have up and drove to RF after! Bet it’s because he can’t wait any longer! After seeing the wee one on on that screen!

GENDRY: I do this under protest - because Arya is hitting me! And she’s got tiny little hands and she’s trained so she knows where it hurts the most! Ahhhh

TYRION: it is indeed my Mothers necklace Yg. As is the ring. And both are very lovely, just as lovely as the LADIES (plural) to whom they belong.

RENLY: AHHH! (No beating necessary! Like my husband? I am just excited for our fairytale lovers!) Proposals and babies! It’s terribly exciting stuff! Can I assume all is well with that sweet little Blob? And our Lady?

LORAS: ARYA! Stop beating my nephew! And give me details you wildling!

TYRION: All is well Renly. Thank you for asking! Sansa has been given some stuff for her increased morning sickness and iron supplements too. But all is perfectly fine. She also said that Jaime has been the most perfect of perfect supportive boyfriends she could ever hope for, and he’s excited about the baby.

RENLY: OH! That’s wonderful! I can imagine that he would be utterly smitten!

ARYA: No details Loras! I HAVE the plan, because Jai told me when I talked to him about the sword? BUT let them share the story of how. You will appreciate it more when you can ask Sans! And YES! She was practically gushing over her BABY DADDY in her text - I think we must have all got the same one?

TYRION: I imagine we did Arya? That would be the smart thing to do? And then call the folks to give actual details. I might have to go and check on my Father? Just to make sure he isn’t doing something completely insane and out of character? Do me a favour darling girl? Remember my final words - just in case I find him dancing around the Manor with the fluff twins and Lady - and I have a heart attack? Marg? Remember me fondly and extoll my sexual prowess for history to record!

ARYA: LOL! Oh my belly! You got it champ!

MARGAERY: DON’T you die on me Lannister! I’ll mourn your sexual prowess forever and never find another so... TALENTED.

THEON: I am SO curiously about that and I KNOW I shouldn’t be!

MARGAERY: It’s alright darling! We are remembering our Ty fondly for when he dies of shock seeing Grandpappy Tywins reaction to his new grandchild! YES! It’s true what they say about men of such stature. Everyone? Remember fondly: Tyrion the BIG dick!

TYRION: Stop! I’ll blush! 

THEON: FUCK! I’M DYING HERE! 

LORAS: LOL! OH MARGY! Granny would be so proud!

BRAN: Well! That’s enlightening. And a little disturbing. Congratulations? I think?

GENDRY: FUCKING HELLS! You lot have killed my girlfriend! I’m not sure she’s breathing?

MYRCELLA: NOOOOOOO! OH GODS! WHY! I CAN NEVER UNKNOW THAT!

SHIREEN: I actually AM blushing! How did we get from babies and romantic proposals to.... SIZES? Do NOT answer that! I beg you not to answer that!

MYRCELLA: ROBB STARK! YOU GET IN HERE AND BE OUTRAGED WITH ME!

MARGAERY: My bad! Sorry Celly! (But am I? Because it is true?)

MYRCELLA: I was so worried about the wrong friend and the wrong uncle! At least AUNTY Sansa only IMPLIES or speaks on the BASICS without DETAILS THAT I CAN NEVER UNKNOW!

LORAS: Oh honey! But you have an abundance of sexy uncles (and even a couple of brothers too?) Even Stannis isn’t UNATTRACTIVE. I ALWAYS believed he would be quite DOMINATING? So stern! And commanding! And? Well? He IS a Baratheon?

SHIREEN: NO! STOP THAT RIGHT THIS SECOND LORAS TYRELL! OR I AM CALLING GRANNY OLENNA!

BRAN: Seriously? Can I do a study on human interaction from this group? I could be PUBLISHED! 

  
  
LORAS: AHH! Sorry Doe! I didn’t think about that! 

TYRION: You let me know if you want some help putting it together Bran! Or just someone to give it a read before submission? 

BRAN: I can’t talk to you properly right now Ty! I KNOW things!

TYRION: HAHAHAHA! And on that note? I think this has gone far enough children! We can check back AFTER news of the proposal breaks!

MYRCELLA: THAT ship has SAILED! This went too far PAGES ago! But fine! I also cannot talk to you right now Uncle Tyrion! But I love all of you oversharing asses anyway! I’m going to look at my baby cousin for a bit and purge my mind of HOW she got inside my best friend! GODS! Look what you did!

GENDRY: Well? As we’ve successfully killed a few, and horrified a few more? I’d think it was a good time to call it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Myrcella.
> 
> And Poor Shireen! (She is well within her rights to slap the shit out of her Uncle Loras now!)


	11. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROPOSAL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! For those who have been waiting right from the very start - some ridiculous amount of chapters ago now? HERE IT IS!

“Alright! SO? We have a Jon - IF there’s a boy? You DO realise we need another two boys names and three girls names? And that’s not even counting middle names? Do you want to know what the babies are - before they are born, I mean? That WOULD make naming them easier?” She hummed happily and let her leg float up into the bubbles skimming the top of the water again, flicking a few as she wiggled her toes in a bid to tickle his foot, where it was draped lazily over the lip of the extravagant tub. It shouldn’t be comfortable for him - slouching as he was, with one foot hooked over the edge, and her lazing all over him, her ass wedged between his spread thighs and her back draped over his chest. He was only holding on with one hand too - as the other was rubbing teasing fingers over her belly and ribs.

“Mmm. Well? Being that there are THREE of them? It probably would be prudent, to be as prepared as possible? But I kind of like the idea of having a surprise too? It won’t be easy. Just carrying them for long enough so that it’s safe for them to be born will be a big task Jai... And I KNOW it’ll be worth it? But? I really think that I want that surprise to look forward to? To help us get through it all.” She shivered delightfully at the soft vibrations of his humming lips being pressed to her shoulder. The rumbling of his hard chest behind her. “I can understand that Baby. And if that’s what you want to do? I’m right there with you. - There are risks, as the Doctor said? But he seemed confident. And it will be hard, getting them here safely, and then after too? So I am happy to wait and be surprised too.”

She swallowed hard and nodded. She was grateful, but she also understood that it was going to be hard. Initially she had been too shocked to really process it. And then she had been too excited to let the fears manifest. And in all honesty? She didn’t want to think on the dangers - not when she knew that it would upset her stomach further. And that would be a bit of a catch twenty two. Stress and excessive illness, would only increase the dangers. And at the same time? Those dangers, risks, fears? All of it would need to be addressed, and planned for, to the best of their abilities. And she couldn’t control her stomach, so she just had to hope that the medication helped and try to keep herself calm where she could.

She had done a bit of reading online, whilst Jaime was running their bath too. She knew it was exceedingly rare to fall pregnant with triplets naturally. - Without the use of fertility treatments. And she now knew that what was considered full term for multiples was far shorter than for a single child. She knew that there were far more risks, the more children there were. And Jaime had explained the tentative plans that Doctor Creylin had put forward, as they sat down to eat, and after they had shared their news with their families. So she knew that the man was willing and prepared to do everything he could, throw every modern medical intervention at them, that was necessary. And obviously she knew that money was no issue. These were the grandchildren of Tywin Lannister, after all. But interventions and money, couldn’t guarantee that nothing would go wrong. Her mans own Mother was proof of that. And that reality, had to be playing on his mind too. She had died of complications after having Tyrion. And she didn’t KNOW for certain? But for some reason she felt like it had more to do with her possibly having to have an emergency c-section? Some surgical complication, that was simply, something that they could do nothing about? But she didn’t KNOW either. She honestly didn’t even know if the woman had ever had the chance to see her youngest baby. But it was most definitely reasonable, that it might be weighing on her loves mind.

“I think we should tell our parents the truth. We can let them in on our little trick if you want? But I think we will need them Jai. Your Father will never forgive us if something happens and he wasn’t warned in advance so that he could scare the life out of the medical teams in a bid to make sure nothing does.” She tipped her face and nuzzled into his jaw affectionately. Brushing her nose up his cheek like a cat begging for pats. “He will. And yet I fear his anxiety will be worse than ours could hope to possibly be. But? As usual? You are actually right too. We should tell them. Our siblings were the ones I was aiming my teasing at anyway.” He pressed another gentle kiss to her shoulder and then nuzzled back against her too, with an infinitely sad sigh. And she KNEW he was thinking of his mother.

“Joanna?” She bit her lip around a small, shy smile, as he pulled back enough to meet her eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. “If there is a girl? She should be Joanna. Jon and Joanna? It’s a good start... If you don’t mind? If your Dad won’t?” His throat bobbed up and down over and over, as he swallowed and studied her eyes intensely. “Joanna? Well? I guess I wasn’t getting my children out of the Great Lions paws anyway? You do realise, that naming a girl for my mother automatically gives her favourite status over ALL other grandchildren?” She smiled sheepishly at his attempts to lighten the heavy emotion that she had just dumped on him. She didn’t doubt that he would have thought it himself, maybe even suggested it eventually? But he hadn’t expected her to. And he wasn’t wrong either! Tywin would react one of two ways. - He would either object because he would not handle how it made him feel? Or he would attach himself to his wife’s name sake. The second of which, she was more than alright with.

“Well? I like to think that she helped Uncle Jon to guide us towards each other? And your Dad... With her necklace? Letting me have it?But it is a BIG shadow to try to shine in, for any daughter too?” He twisted enough to press a hard, passionate, needy peck to her lips, making her melt quite a bit. “Thank you Baby. If we have a girl? I’d like that. Love it. And so will my Father. Jon and Joanna - it’s a good start? What about Robb?” She snorted a laugh at his sly look. And then she giggled profusely at his waggling eyebrows, and remembering her brothers had teasing. Clearly he wanted to step away from so much heavy talk, and that was alright. They had PLENTY of that coming their way! “WELL? We do get two uncles with one name there, I suppose? And much as Uncle Robert is... Not exactly the best role model? Robb would be? And Robert did help you recover all those years? Even if he didn’t know it?”

“By that logic? I should name one for Cersei! And that’s not fucking happening!” She groaned dramatically in annoyance and shook her head. No they were NOT doing that! Ever! She wouldn’t wish that woman on any innocent child, let alone her own! “Funny!” She rolled her eyes sarcastically and splashed water at him to make him laugh. “We could look at combining names? Of important people in our lives? They would be named for someone, and just for themselves too?” Jaime hummed pensively, and half shrugged. “TYBERT is NOT going to work? CATCELLA? That sucks too! NEDWIN? EDWIN - that’s not so bad? Bit old fashioned?”

She shrieked with laughter and sat up enough to turn in his lap, and face him. “BOBION IT IS!” She fell into peals of giggles against his chest as he snorted rudely and shook his head. “Absolutely not! Poor kid! Even being a Lannister can’t save him from ridicule with a name like that!” The horror on his face was just too much! And the temptation to keep teasing him so was just too great. She curled up in his lap somewhat, and cuddled herself into his chest, trying to think of more ‘name combinations’. “Aryanna - Arya and Lyanna? I actually like that?” She hummed curiously at his suggestion and tested it on her own tongue. Both impressed with the name and touched that he might think of her sister and aunt fondly enough to suggest it. And he wasn’t teasing either, which was more important. “It’s pretty. And here I was planning on supplying another we could laugh over!”

“Hmm. Well? With you for a mother? Any girls we have, are bound to be pretty girls. They will need pretty names.” She smiled bashfully and pressed a kiss to his chest, rubbing her hand up and over his sexy shoulder and upper arm as she did. “That was very sweet Baby. How will you handle it, if all three are girls?” Her love sighed happily and pressed a smacking kiss to her head. “I’ll be the happiest man in the whole damned world. I already am? I really don’t care what any of them are, so long as they are born healthy, and you are at my side every day, to make sure they are happy.” She hummed happily and cuddled into him even closer, ignoring the fact that the water was rapidly cooling around them, and just soaking up the feel of being in his arms. “You always say the sweetest things at the exact right moment Jaime. My romantic man. My KNIGHT.”

“Only for you, Red. Only EVER for you.”

———————

“Rise and shine, my little Mama Sunshine!” She groaned in annoyance and swatted at her stupid, chuckling lover as he tickled her face. “Mmm nope! Get back into bed Jai!” She didn’t want to wake up! She wasn’t even sure it was daylight yet! It probably wasn’t! Knowing Jaime? He probably wanted to watch the sunrise with her... Which was sweet. But she was sleepy! And at some point? She hoped to get back to being that girl he made friends with initially, who was up early and as bright as a button upon waking! But while ever she had three babies inside of her, she doubted she would manage it, unless she absolutely had to, until after they were born - and probably sleeping through the night themselves - which could be years yet! “Come on! I’ll carry you if you aren’t feeling well? I want to show you something? I promise that you’ll love it? I hope you will? That might fit better?” She whined petulantly and blinked her yes open to take in his oddly nervous face. And the fact that he was dressed? “Where have you been?” She frowned in confusion as he blushed softly and scrubbed at his neck awkwardly and shook his head. “Just upstairs. Come on? Here!” She cocked a brow in silent demand for answers, and then she smiled at him throwing his tee from the day before at her with a boyish grin. She didn’t know what he was up to? But whatever it was, had him excited.

She sighed heavily and sat up, to pull the shirt over her head, swallowing down the wet in her mouth, as she did so. He was excited, and as much as she wanted to just go back to sleep? She was NOT ruining whatever he was up to, by throwing up on him, or being too grumpy. She smiled in question and waved her hands at him to prompt him into making his point, instead of sitting there and staring at her, as he had been doing. 

“Right! Good. Do you want a bucket? Just in case you want to be sick?” She scrunched her nose up in amused embarrassment and shook her head. “I’ll be fine. Are you CARRYING me? Or am I walking? And am I allowed to look where we are going? Even though I KNOW that apparently we are going upstairs?” He chuckled darkly and leaned in to steal a kiss, and nip at her lips in reprimand for her cheek. “Cover your eyes Cheeky! I’ll carry you! But you have to leave your hands over your eyes until I tell you alright? Even after I set you down?” She rolled her eyes playfully at him and stole a smacking kiss, smiling against his lips as she made a production of covering her eyes, just as he had asked. She did NOT know what he was up to? But now that she was awake - and not feeling like she was going to throw up IMMEDIATELY? - Though the urge was building! - His excitement was becoming contagious. “Hold on tight Mama. And keep your eyes closed.”

He took her upstairs, into her tower. Even if she hadn’t KNOWN that’s where he was taking her, she had felt him climbing the stairs steadily, with her cradled safely in his arms and against his chest. But that’s all that she had managed to work out. He stood her up slowly, and turned her to face whatever it was he wanted her to look at, hushing her giggles of amusement with playful kisses and actual shushes. And he reminded her to keep her eyes covered, AFTER he checked to make sure that she wasn’t either going to be sick, or pee herself. And she could hear him rattling around, but her focus was more on the butterflies flapping around like birds in her belly, at whatever it was he had planned, and making sure those same butterflies didn’t ruin all his efforts, and have her doing exactly what he had asked her about, more than once. If he didn’t just hurry up and let her uncover her eyes? She was going to be sick!

She felt his hands settle on her shoulders and squeeze, his chest brushing her back ever so slightly, his lips and breath brushing her ear and making her shiver. “Sun rise first Baby. Open your eyes?” She scrunched her brow in confusion, smiling softly at his antics anyway, as she lowered her hands to look over her shoulder at him, and then out the bank of windows, that was the wall of her tower. She KNEW he was showing her the sunrise. And By the Gods didn’t she love his propensity to keep this little gesture alive between them. 

She leaned back into him, and sighed as he cuddled her gently, with his hands oddly, keeping hold of her shoulders, and pressed his lips to her temple. “It’s beautiful. The most beautiful sight in the world. Sunrise from my tower. I do love that this has become our thing. Even if I’m horrible about being woken up sometimes.” He hummed quietly in amusement against her head. “Mmm. I expected it. You might have been an early bird before the last time we were here together? - BEFORE we were together at all? But multiple babies and regular ungodly hour sex has changed that about you. And you DID wake me twice last night, all soft and sweet and adorably NEEDY for me?” She blushed profusely and shook her head. She HAD woken him twice, and he had delivered too. Just like the last time they were together there. He had sleepily rolled over her and made love to her, slowly and gently, and with so much love, just like she wanted. And he wasn’t exactly wrong about her changing from that girl either. She had only just thought it herself.“So I did.”

He hummed quietly again. She could feel his heart racing, against her back where his chest pressed to her, and she could feel and hear him swallowing over and over and breathing a little fast too? And her nerves were going into overdrive because of it. Whatever he was thinking about, was having a rather significant effect on him! He was a soldier! An elite one at that! And he was an incredibly confident and even cocky man, outside of that. The fact that he was nervous, for some reason, was just a little bit endearing. And it had completely distracted her from the pretty colours stretching out before her too.

She waited with bated breath, biting her lip against a smile, as he cleared his throat and stepped around to face her. And then she shivered as his hands loosened on her shoulders and traced her arms all the way down, until he took her hands in his, and FINALLY looked up to meet her eyes. Her heart was racing, in anticipation. And maybe even in a little bit of wishful thinking. And absolutely in a bit of fear that he wasn’t doing, what her heart was starting to believe he was, in fact, doing. 

“Sansa...” Her eyes were burning with the effort to not let the tears she could feel, build. “I know that... And YOU know.. That I am not worthy of you - DO NOT PUNCH ME!” She choked on a watery laugh and shook her head at his cheek, over her threatening to punch him if he ever said it again! “Joking aside? I’m not, Baby. Not even close. Because you are... Beautiful and smart and talented and amazing. And I’m a dirty old man, a busted, crippled soldier, with WAY too many skeletons in his closet... Who is also old enough to be your Father... And I’m a bit of creep too, I guess? I did watch you grow up? From a distance, but it’s still true.” She snorted rudely and squeezed his hands to get his attention. “Stop that. You are worthy. And I don’t see it that way at all.” She swallowed hard and searched his eyes and he bowed a nod and lifted her hands to his mouth, so he could press his lips to her knuckles over and over. “I know you don’t. Which only proves just how incredible you are.” 

Her heart was just about ready to explode, when he paused again and cleared his throat. If he didn’t hurry up? She was going to vomit on his feet. And whilst it would be memorable? She didn’t want to ruin it on him - if this truly was what she thought it was. What it was shaping up to be. He cleared his throat again, and let out a huge, shuddering breath, giving her an adorably bashful smile, as he did actually drop down on bended knee before her. She couldn’t help the gasping sob that fell out, and he didn’t stop her right hand from pulling away to cover her mouth, as it did. “Are you alright? You aren’t going to be sick right?” She sobbed again and laughed hysterically at him. He was serious! The idiot! “No! Keep going! Please?”

“Alright? Well? I guess you’ve clearly worked out what I’m doing?” She laughed again and gave him a pointed look, making him grin happily to himself. “Right. In my defence? I didn’t actually practice THIS part? I SHOULD have? I’ve had plenty of time to think on it?” She sighed dramatically and laughed as she shook her head. He couldn’t help himself. Humour was always his go to, and he was just so Gods damned adorable, with his excited and nervous energy. “Sorry! I want to do this right! But Gods! Baby! There is so much pressure to make sure this is perfect for you! And I’m crumpling a little here.” 

“Jaime? BREATHE.” He snorted a quiet laugh and pressed a hard kiss to her knuckles again, as he did as he was told. “Alright? I... The first time, you brought me up here? I didn’t expect what happened between us, to happen. I didn’t expect that THIS is where we would end up after that either. Even if I KNEW that I was falling in love with you? And even if I KNEW when we woke up to that first sunrise together? That I would want exactly that with you, forever. Every sunrise. Every sunset. Every day. - That first morning with you? Was the most perfect moment in time for me. And, Baby I want that. I want every single sunrise with you. I want to ask you, to put up with my shit, for the rest of our lives, and I want to spend every single day, earning the faith you have in me. Earning the love and respect and trust that you give me. I know that I’m a better man with you. I’ve known that from our first moments. And as much as I know that you kind of HAVE to put up with me, to a certain degree, forever now? I want you to WANT to put up with me, for ME. Not just for them.”

She was crying. Sobbing like a complete idiot. But she couldn’t help it. Not with everything his words were making her feel. And not with the sight of the tears building in his beautiful, earnest eyes too. Her love swallowed hard and bent to pick something up, stand it up. And she huffed in surprise at the sight of an elaborate sword. A REAL SWORD. And she was utterly confused. “I offered you my service weapon once. We were drunk, and we proceeded to... Get to know each other more INTIMATELY afterwards. Right in this room.” She snorted a wet laugh and covered her mouth again to keep from roaring with incredulous laughter. He had actually gotten his hands on a SWORD! To be her knight! To lay it at her feet and she had never been so overwhelmed in her life! - And if she was choosing to ignore just how overwhelmed she had been the day before? Who could judge her that? “We joked about me getting on my knees and offering to keep your counsel, and laying my weapon at your feet... We joked about a lot of other things that night too. Things that... Came to be... So why not this too?” She blushed profusely and smiled bashfully down at him. He was charming. Even if he was taking WAY too long, and going around and around so adorably. She loved him all the more for it.

“So what do you say, Lady Sansa? Will you let me be your Knight? Will you let me spend my life serving you? Loving you? Worshipping you - as you should be loved and worshipped? Will you put up with me and all the madness I bring? Will you take my name and marry me? Please?” She couldn’t even speak. She kind of did want to be sick, it was getting to be an unbearable urge, but she absolutely refused! This was too important a moment. But she couldn’t speak and she couldn’t stop crying and he was waiting so patiently, knelt at her feet! And her heart was ready to burst into a thousand, thousand shards. 

She dropped down to her knees before him and wrapped herself up in his arms, barely even registering the ring box he had pulled out and held up to her, because she was sobbing so hard and nodding, her cheek pressed hard to his, as she all but strangled him. “You need to be sick don’t you?” She snorted another laugh and nodded again, making him chuckle in faux defeat. “But that’s a yes?” He almost sounded SCARED! And it only made her love him more. “Yes. It was always going to be a yes! You... Gods! I can’t even!” She huffed in annoyance at herself and gave up trying to speak. She’d explain it once she settled down again. “Well? Thank the Gods for that! Do you have any idea how terrifying that was!” She giggled profusely and turned to pepper his neck and jaw with kisses. “I love you. I love you so, so much. That was perfect. Crazy! But perfect.” She could feel him swallowing, and pressing hard kisses against her jaw in return. 

“I love you. I suppose I kind of said everything I could already, didn’t I? I will apologise for it being a little... Unpolished.” 

“Don’t. It was perfect, just as it was.”

“Well? Considering you’ve not once noticed or cared about the rather expensive and irreplaceable ring in my hand? I am rather forced to believe you, I guess?”

She pulled back quickly, with a sheepish smile and looked at him, and the ring box, and back at him again, in askance. More than a little bit excited. “Ahh. There it is! The need to inspect the goods!” She swatted at him lightly for his cheek and waited, not at all as patiently as she had been before. “My Mother’s... Now Yours - if you’ll have it?” She sucked in harsh, disbelieving breath, as he opened it up. It could be the ugliest ring ever made, and she would still have it, for all that it meant. Thankfully she didn’t need to worry, because it was even more stunning than the necklace that hung from her neck every single day. “It’s beautiful Jaime. I don’t even know what to say.” And it was. Stunningly so. Like her necklace, it was Rubies and Diamonds and Lannister Gold, and utter perfection. “Don’t say anything more. Just let me put it on for you?” She didn’t even realise that she had nodded. Too absorbed with watching him slide it on her finger, and then kiss it. Too absorbed with him pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers finally. Too absorbed with melting into him completely. He was everything she had ever wanted, and she was going to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE it is everything you all wanted!
> 
> And NO I AM NOT CRYING!
> 
> Also? I MAY slow down my crazy update schedule a bit, following that? I might not either? But we shall see!


	12. TYWIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOTTING PLOTTING PLOTTING!!
> 
> And smugness! There’s smug arrogance and pride too!

He ended the call and lowered his phone back to his desk with a definite click, and as Tyrion might put it? A smug sense of satisfaction and pride. He would have liked to have the opportunity to speak with Sansa also, but beyond a twinge of concern for both her, and his future grandchild’s continued health? He was rather pleased to find that the excitement of his sons proposal, and a quick breakfast that did not sit well in her stomach, had left her unsettled enough to require a nap. A situation that Jaime was more than capable and willing, to both encourage, and care for her through - as was appropriate. Of course, he didn’t wish continued or increased illness upon her, the poor dear had suffered enough in those initial weeks, and increasingly so whilst she was staying in his home. It only seemed to compound, the further she moved along in her carry. Not just her nausea, but also her lethargy, and her emotional reactions. And whilst he imagined that it was far beyond what one would consider a PLEASANT experience? Every instance where she was ill, or tired to the point of requiring a nap, was a positive indication that all was well with his Grandchild.

His LEGITIMATE LANNISTER Grandchild. Provided his hints at his newly affianced son, were not ignored thoroughly, just to irk him, that was. Of course, the child WOULD be a Lannister all the same, whether the pair of smitten fools married before or after the child was born. He would simply prefer that it was BEFORE. He would never speak to the disappointment that he truly felt, that his older grandchildren were not who they were supposed to be - who the world believed them to be. It was hardly their fault that their mother had set out to have them the way she did, and it was hardly their fault that his children had developed their sick relationship at all. He loved them and he would protect them, and not simply because they were of his blood. Although in truth, that would have been the only reason he afforded that same thing to his late Grandson. But Joffrey had been a vile and selfish and violent child, and he was not in the least disappointed by the fact that he need not extend himself to curb his despicable ways, because nature had taken its course with him. Myrcella and Tommen were different. They should never have been, but they were, and despite the circumstances, he was proud to call himself their Grandfather. He was proud that they carried his blood, because they were fine, well rounded and intelligent young people. But he was even more proud that they chose to bury the truth of ALL of it, and remain Baratheons, as they were meant to be. As they should have been.

He had no intention of hiding it, though he would no speak to it openly either, but he felt a sense of relief over the prospect of his coming Grandchild. Because they would carry the name, that their Fathers blood afforded them. Jaime had Fathered all of Grandchildren. But only this next one, would be his child. For that?For the fact that there would be a child that COULD be acknowledged as his sons child, at all? He would forever be in debt to the soon to be, Mrs Sansa Lannister. He was not a man to invest in poetics or ridiculously exaggerated dramatics. But Sansa was a once in a life time type of woman. The second of such ilk, that he had been lucky enough to know in his own life. And she had saved his family and legacy. Whether she meant to or not, mattered not. The day she caught his sons eye, she was set on a path towards being the future of his family. A path that she had fought for, when faced with insurmountable challenges, and he could not wait to call her his daughter in truth. Anymore than he could wait for the day she birthed the first, of what would hopefully be, many Lannister Lion Cubs. Better still, she was the only woman that he had met, whom he found worthy of his son. She was the one, who helped his son to become the man he was always meant to be.

“So Uncle Jaime did propose after all?” Tywin hummed quietly and bowed a single nod to the young man seated across from him. The young lion, who was the very image of his own once young lion. “Indeed he did. And it comes as no real surprise, that Sansa accepted his suit.” His grandsons smile was bright and quick to crawl across his face. He expected no different. Tommen had always been fond of Sansa Stark - of all of The Starks. As had Myrcella. And neither child, had wavered in their affection for any of them, a point in their favour and one he knew well, caused much derision from their own mother, following the carry on with Joffrey. They had formed bonds of such close friendship with The Starks over the years, that in some ways, they resembled a family. Now that closeness would be tied together in the bonds of matrimony, between their families. And that clearly pleased the boy before him.

“Well? That certainly makes what I came by to ask your opinion on, a little less crazy! I’m really happy for them.” Tywin leaned back into his chair slowly and studied the boys mischievous grin, curiously. He did find his interests piqued, not just because whatever it was he was up to, clearly involved Jaime and Sansa, if their being engaged would help his plight. - But also because he had reached out to him for something. He had called to ask if he could come by, rather than simply asking for whatever he wanted over the phone. And he appreciated the fact that the young man understood that to ask something of importance, respect should be afforded enough, that he would ask in person. He was proud. He wasn’t going to tell him of course. But he was proud of the man his grandson was growing to be. 

He waved a hand, to indicate that he was listening and let the smallest smile kick the corner of his lips, in return for the genuine smile he was gifted. “I had a thought, and perhaps it was a little ambitious? But that thought turned into somewhat of a tentative PLAN. And I hoped that if I was to run it first by you, and then perhaps Mrs Stark also? The two of you would help me to see it come to fruition? Provided there is positive indications that it would be accepted, of course.” He snorted at the wastage of words, but afforded his grandson the chance to get to the point, with a cocked brow. “I thought, with everyone talking about another weekend trip to Ruby Fort, to celebrate Uncle Jaime, Jon and Ygrittes safe return? That we could surprise Uncle Jaime and AUNT Sansa, with an impromptu wedding. If they were amenable of course.” Tommen was blushing, quite a bit. But it was rather obvious, by his otherwise composed demeanour, that he was not embarrassed by his idea. As he shouldn’t be. It was perhaps dramatic, but it also fit, in terms of how romanticised Jaime and Sansas relationship had been, not only for themselves, but for all those close to them. And he, personally, found it to be a splendid idea. Namely, because it gave him what he wanted. His son married to that incredible girl as soon as possible, and well before his Grandchild arrived.

“Explain how you intend to test the likelihood of their accepting such a GIFT, without knowing in advance, thus ruining the intended surprise? And what sort of time period were you thinking?” He dipped into the third draw of his desk, and located a blank notebook, and a pen from the top draw following, and pushed them pointedly across his desk, before straightening himself to afford his grandson the attention he deserved. If he wanted to put his planning into motion - it would be HIS plan. Tywin would afford him counsel, and obviously he would PAY for it. But it would be Tommens to bring together and see executed. 

“Well? We both know that their relationship, while it has been very much the ‘fairy tale romance’, has also been entirely spontaneous. Right from the get go. My theory is, that we can combine the extravagant, elaborate wedding that both a Lannister and a Stark would normally have, with a spontaneous and romantic elopement. Basically. I think, that if we sort of, slip generalised questions in every so often, over say the next week? We will have an idea of if they would be receptive. Like? Asking if they could choose? Would they marry before the baby arrives? - Does Sansa have a specific desire for the dress she wants, does she want to make it herself, or would she want her Mother too - maybe with Aunt Gennas help? Maybe in that case - we can even have Aunt Genna ask for the honour of doing so - so that can be a gift from her and even Mrs Stark together? And then, I guess? If they imply that they would accept it? We can work with everyone else, to create the image they want? And then give them a time to arrive at Ruby Fort, under the ruse of some special meal that Mrs Stark is putting together?”

Tywin smiled at his grandson and bowed a nod. It would need polishing. But he didn’t doubt for a second, that with enough information, wheedled out of Sansa, through Myrcella, Margaery Tyrell, and a few of the others? Along with the unlimited budget he would supply, and Gennas focus being entirely on creating the desired attire for the ‘bridal party’, Catelyn Stark could create exactly what her daughter would want, down the the most minute detail of perfection. And Jaime would hardly care, his only desire was to marry the girl. 

“We will need a full team of invasive, overbearing family members to pull it off, with both efficiency and attention to detail.” He offered a sardonic look, at the sound of Tommens dark chuckling laughter. Rather amused himself, at his own words. - Before continuing on, a touch more seriously. With QUITE a bit more arrogance. “It IS the union of a Lannister and a Stark. Impromptu or not? It will meet with the expectations of such. Shall we call Catelyn Stark, and ask her opinion? Or would you prefer to start mapping it out before taking it to the woman? I also suggest calling your sister, and asking her to open up the information lines with Sansa, - perhaps tomorrow, as I’m sure that she and Jaime would like to enjoy the rest of the day with only each other, considering they will be driving back after dinner tonight?” He cocked an arrogant brow as his Grandson clapped his hands together, clearly pleased with his victory. His negotiations skills needed a little work, but with a face like his, and that friendly approachability? Along with that ruthlessness and intelligence, that he had witnessed during dinner, when his sister had still been acting a spoilt child? His Grandson had the potential to be quite the formidable businessman one day. Something that he intended on helping him see, and harbouring it into reality. If he was AMENABLE.

——————

“Hello, this is Catelyn?” He waved at his Grandson in silent order. If he wanted to do it, he would LEAD the charge. If he wanted to learn to play the games, Tywin would teach him happily. But he learn to do so, by simply DOING IT. “Hello Mrs Stark, it’s Tommen. I’m here with my grandfather, who you obviously know. We had hoped we might borrow a moment of your time, so we could get your opinion on something that I am working on?” It was rather difficult to keep himself from snorting, the false cheer, the almost saccharine quality of his Grandsons overly honeyed words, was rather unnecessary, and rather awkward, in truth. Although he was infinitely pleased with the boy to an entirely new level, following their time already spent together that day, the small glimpse of his mothers influence, with his ‘phone voice’, was unwelcome. He would not voice his disapproval with it. But it was curious to note that the one thing he had done, to remind him of the failure that is his daughter - had irritated him no end.

“Oh Hello Tommen, Tywin. It’s lovely to hear from you both. If you could just give me a moment? I apologise, I have you on speaker, as I was in the process of putting a roast in the oven. We are having everyone over for dinner, but for Sansa and Jaime, obviously! So we might celebrate the wonderful news!” The smirk that crawled over his face was absolutely arrogant and prideful. And he didn’t care one wit! It pleased him immensely, that his daughter in laws family were already intent on celebrating the change in their relationship status. That they were celebrating the notion of welcoming HIS SON into their family. “THERE WE ARE! Alright! My apologies again! I am all ears. What can I help you gentlemen with today?” He cleared his throat quickly. “Good afternoon Catelyn. We can make this brief, if you are otherwise engaged, and organise a time that better suits you, to speak in detail, if it is necessary?” The sound of the woman scoffing startled him slightly. Though he held his tongue. She was Sansas mother after all! If Sansa was any true indication, her Mother likely only dropped the perfect courteous politeness, when faced with those she considered family or friend. So while it was a surprise, it was a nice one. One he could easily accept.

“Oh no, now is perfect timing, beyond checking the oven on occasion, I have nothing pressing on. Tommen, what are you working on darling? And how can I help?”

“Alright, well? Has anyone mentioned the idea of having another big group weekend at Ruby Fort soon, to you?”

“I did hear mention of it, yes. And I am more than agreeable to seeing it done, if you wish? To celebrate our heroes return? That was the idea wasn’t it?” 

He scoffed an amused noise at the dramatic intonation she afforded for her words and ALMOST rolled his eyes. She was an amusing woman. He had become quite fond of her during their small jaunt as co-conspirators. She reminded him of her daughter also. Which was another point in her favour.

“It was yes! I had a little adjustment that I thought, provided we aren’t overstepping, and provided we can pull it off? That I want to run by you?” 

He didn’t scoff, but the desire was there. They WOULD pull it off. Unless Sansa and Jaime indicated that it would be unwelcome? It would be done. Though his Grandsons almost bashful attitude, when faced with a CARING and LOVING motherly figure, was as endearing as it was upsetting. Yet another fault to lay at his daughters feet. It COULD have irritated him. But it did not. Not when he knew how painful it could be for young people, to not have a mother worth having. It was clear that he was desirous of the approval that came naturally to a motherly woman like Catelyn.

“Of course sweetheart! I will assume if you’ve asked your Grandfathers assistance already? There will be no need to question whether it CAN be done. What is your ADJUSTMENT?”

His Grandson blushed profusely and shot him that wide, cocky smile, that made him look even more like his uncle, than he ordinarily did. And forcing him to breathe a small laugh. He was going to enjoy this.

“My Grandson has suggested an impromptu SURPRISE wedding take place during the... How did you term it? ‘RETURNING HEROES CELEBRATION’. Obviously, he needs to ensure that our ridiculously smitten pair of fools would be receptive? But else wise? We will obviously, require your assistance, if you are agreeable.” He startled slightly, but accepted yet another wave of SMUGNESS washing over him, as the woman squealed a strange throaty noise before laughing happily. A laugh that Tommen joined in on, rather pleased with himself for making Catelyn Stark giggle like a school girl. 

“Oh you brilliant boy! What a fabulous idea! OH! But it will be a lot of work! Sansa has been dreaming of her wedding day for her entire life! Tell me of your initial plans? How do we find out if it won’t be OVERSTEPPING? And how do we get the details we need, as well as keeping it from them so completely? I think I actually have some of Sansas designs here? I could maybe find one that would suit for a wedding gown, without her knowing? I might need Margaery - or perhaps even Gennas help with it though? She’s much better than I, at sewing, so it is likely that some of her more intricate design concepts might need professional hands possibly? If it all works out? Perhaps I can ask Gennas assistance there, and turn my attention to ensuring we are appropriately set up? Tywin? I would need additional numbers for any guests, to add to what we normally have for our weekends, I’ll need them to ensure we can house everyone without needing to book out the crossroads inn also?”

Tywin allowed himself to laze back into his seat, more than just a little bit arrogant at having his words proven correct within moments. Which only served to amuse his Grandson further. 

“Well? First off we do need to make sure they won’t object. But I think that given how they have adjusted and kept moving forward with all of the spontaneous moments that have popped up during their time together? If we can make it everything Sansa might ever want? I think they would love it?”

“Oh they will darling boy! Sansa - Gods! That girl has handled that change from needing to plan everything out, to just going with the flow, so well, since up and starting things with Jaime. And with the baby? They will be focused on planning things as best they can there, not to mention the changes to their careers, and settling into their lives together? I believe that they just want to be married. I think they will be shocked speechless by such a gesture. And infinitely pleased to be able to BE married, without the headache of finding time to plan it all out themselves. And in truth? If we base everything off Sansa choices? She will have helped set it up without even knowing it! One thing though? It makes it difficult for a prenup agreement to be settled, if it is a SURPRISE for them.”

Tywin scoffed rudely and rolled his eyes. 

“There will be no need for a prenup. Jaime would need to face me if he even suggested such a thing Catelyn. Which he would not. Worry not over that. Perhaps you and Tommen both, might work to recruit the FAIRY WHATEVER our fool children and grandchildren call themselves, into some semblance of a TEAM, that can help. First and foremost? We need affirmation, that it would be well received. Following on from that? Perhaps we can all get together or at least speak via conference of something, where Tommen can dole out his ideas, call for more, set tasks etcetera. This is HIS idea, and if he wants to pull it off? He will be in command. Cost is NOT an issue Catelyn. I will sign off on anything you feel appropriate to meet with Sansa’s desires. If we are in agreement? Tommen? Is there more you wish to add at this stage?”

“Actually? I really only had one other thought?”

Tywin cocked a brow in question, as Catelyn Stark hummed for the same reason. 

“In place of a Septon or priest, or professional wedding officiant? I thought we might ask Arya to see to getting the qualifications required, to BE the officiant? She once threatened both Loras and Margaery for implying that they might be bridesmaids for Sansa, she said that no one was standing for her sister before she was. But she isn’t a fan of the girly stuff? And she was the one to plan out Uncle Jaime’s proposal, and bring us all together into the FAIRY GOD FAMILY, to help guide them towards this exact end. I thought it was a bit poetic, that she officiate the ceremony?”

He snorted an actual laugh, the girl would love it! As apparently her mother did, if her roaring laughter was any indication. Poetic or dramatic or downright ridiculous? It hardly mattered over much. So long as it got done, and it was legally binding? What did he care? He even liked the little Stark girl. She was an interesting girl, who could pull a genuine laugh from him at times too. Besides? He had a sneaking suspicion that Sansa and Jaime BOTH would find it to be quite unique and wonderful, to have the girl marry them.

“Shall I ask her tonight? Or would you like to do so, you cheeky boy?”

“I would love to see her reaction? But I’m sure if you tell her that it was my idea? She will probably text me anyway. So I don’t mind if you speak to her of it first.”

“She will indeed! Alright! Well? Why don’t we agree to catch up again, sometime next week, when it suits you both? I am fine anytime throughout the day, but obviously you will be at work Tywin? And you will have classes at some point too Tommen? So anytime after seven, most nights is also good for me. OH! We have? Did Jaime mention a conference call between us and yourself Tywin.”

“He did. Sunday afternoon? Just the two of them, and ourselves, I am led to understand?”

His son had mentioned wanting to speak with he and both Ned and Catelyn via conference call, if they could manage it. Something he was incredibly curious over himself. Something he had intended on asking her, whilst he had her on the phone, she had simply beaten him to it.

“He didn’t give you any clues over what it’s about?”

“He did not. But perhaps it will be a good opportunity to collect information for this venture all the same. Though we will have to wait to discuss it in detail?”

“My thoughts exactly! Very well, I shall round up SOME of your troops at dinner Tommen. Let me know when it suits you both to speak again, and I will let you know if anyone on this end receives the ‘green light’ that we can move ahead with this plan? If we receive that in the next week? I think we can tentatively give, say a six week timeframe? Though we would need to move fast to have everyone free to be there too? And of course, the biggest obstacle will be the dress because Sansa will be showing very obviously and her measurements will change? - I’ll talk to Genna about options there.”

“Thank you Mrs Stark! I think we can maybe work with that for now? I’ll talk to Cell, and everyone too, and we can talk in greater detail once we have the ‘green light’.” 

Tywin nodded deftly, as they rounded up the conversation to completion with Catelyn Stark, and ended the call. He was more than just a little proud of his Grandsons intentions and his efforts to both make it work, delegating tasks as necessary, and also minding that he was respectful of his Aunt and Uncles wishes, by not PUSHING until he had clearance to do so. Planning a wedding was not exactly something he would ordinarily consider an important venture for a young, single man. Nor did he put much stock in it being either a worthy hobby, or necessarily - a worthy profession. But everything had its place, and in his Grandsons case, this particular venture, would prove whether he had it in him to manage an important event, under pressure. Not only from the different groups of people he would need to wrangle together into a decent team of HELPFUL workers, but also due to the secret nature of it. And not just from their soon to be wedded pair, but also the media, who would have a damned field day with them, if they got wind of it! One thing was for sure and certain, it would test his mettle, and show what he was capable of also.

In his mind? It had been an exceedingly successful day for his family. FINALLY! His son was engaged to be married to a woman, even more worthy of such an honour, than he could ever have hoped for. His Grandson was proving himself a capable young man, worthy of his praise, and he had photographic evidence of the first child of the next generation, that would carry their family name. And he was more than pleased by it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jy2nd? I SWEAR you were in my head with your comment on the last chapter! I had this half written and all planned out when I read it! I laughed, quite a bit!
> 
> Anyway!! SURPRISE! So many surprises to come!!


	13. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to our fairytale pair for post proposal fluffs!

She didn’t wake up feeling any differently, from her nap, than she had before the sun rise, and her now FIANCÉ had gotten on his knees, laid a sword at her feet, and pulled the most wonderful ring out to present to her. She didn’t really expect that anything WOULD change, but it was rather curious, that she noticed that it hadn’t, immediately upon waking. It was a little fantastical she supposed, to think she might somehow FEEL or SEE differently or something. Like the world should have more colour, for how infinitely happy she was?

What she DID feel, was the weight of the most wonderful ring on her hand, Joanna’s ring, now hers. She also felt a little frustrated that her ever present morning sickness had finally decided to stop letting her control it, after they had stopped kissing long enough to search out something for breakfast - and for her to pee. A small part of her hated that she had been so violently ill, that Jaime had up and carried her downstairs, from the small half bathroom in her tower, to the full sized extravagant one, off of their bedroom. Where he proceeded to strip her off and help her shower, before leaving her to sulk on the bottom, while he rinsed off her soiled clothes. She hated that she couldn’t give in to the desire to make love to him, following such a romantic and sweet and heartfelt and utterly perfect proposal. And she hated that she didn’t actually even have that desire, because she had been so damned sick!

Although she had to admit, that his loving care, in helping her clean up, and then dry off and climb back into bed, along with retrieving the medications given by their doctor, so she might have them before settling in for a nap? Had served as a stark reminder of the very many reasons that she had, for having fallen so hard for him in the first place.

Another, was waking up beside him. Not that she was technically beside him, because the ridiculous, handsome fool was presently laid out on his stomach, propped on his elbows, facing her apparently uncovered belly, and reading from some book. Whispering the words low enough that she couldn’t hear it. Perhaps so that he didn’t risk waking her, with his adorable antics. And he was adorable. So much so that she couldn’t wait for the day, where she could see him affording their children such love and attention, while also seeing them falling in love with him, in return. He was going to be a wonderful father. And he was going to be the single most amazing husband too.

“Are they listening intently to whatever magical tale you are weaving for them, do you think?” She giggled sleepily and smiled as her love startled at both her words, and the feel of her fingers combing into his hair. “Of course! They are perfect little angels, who want their Daddies attention for their own! So they will listen to keep it!” She giggled again, and cocked a brow in question when he closed the book in his hands and tucked it against himself, as though he was hiding it from her. “Am I not allowed to know what story you are reading them?” She didn’t know what it was he was hiding, but the way he flushed and rolled to his side to toss his book back into the opened overnight bag on the cushioned chair in the corner of the room? Told her that he was absolutely hiding something. As did the sheepish grin he gave her when he rolled back and pressed a playfully kiss to her belly.

“That’s a secret for me and my babies to know, and for you to NOT find out until after we are married.” He silenced her protests by climbing up the bed, over top of her, holding his weight off of her with his elbows and knees, and claiming her lips with a passionate, deep, open mouthed kissed, that had her moaning and chasing his lips with her own when he pulled away. “You aren’t playing fair Daddy!” She pouted petulantly, refusing to give in even when he pressed another kiss to her lips, and even sucked at her protruding bottom lip. “Of course not. I’m a Lannister, Red! I know when to stack the odds! If you are impatient to learn what secrets my babies and I are keeping? You will make haste to be my wife. And I really want you to do that, rather quickly. We could go find a sept right now?” 

She snorted rudely and reached around to slap his perfect ass, before letting her hands come to rest on the smooth expanse of his incredible, muscled back. “We are not eloping in such a fashion Jaime. Much as I’d marry you today, or tomorrow or every single day if you wanted? I won’t do so without our families present to celebrate with us! So you should just tell me what that book is NOW! And I’ll promise to do everything I can to plan a quick wedding, but I have to advise? That it could be rather stressful, and I won’t risk stress because of the babies, so? It WILL take longer than I might ordinarily be able to pull off?” She pouted again for affect, which fell flat apparently, because he did no more than grin at her and kiss her nose. “No stressing. The wedding can wait. Just know that all I care about is knowing that you DO want to be mine forever, enough to agree to marry me. And that you and my children are ALL happy and healthy. But you still can’t know about my book, or our secrets until AFTER!”

“Want to have sex?” She grinned impishly up at him, making him laugh. “Yes. Are you asking in the hopes that you can weasel answers about my book out of me, in the throws of passion?” She scoffed in faux indignation and then pouted again. She wouldn’t REALLY do that, of course! But it WAS funny to tease him with it all the same. He knew she was only playing with him too. “Maybe I want to have sex because you asked me to marry you this morning? Maybe I want to show you just how that makes me feel?” Her lover hummed happily and nuzzled at her neck, making her sigh and stretch just a touch, to give his wonderful, teasing lips, better access. “Well? I am ALL FOR THAT! But first I need to know that your belly is settled? Because Baby? I am all for kinky sex, and your fluids being all over me too? But I draw the line at having you throw up on me while I’m balls deep inside you.”

“JAIME!” The ass even had the audacity to roar with laughter, and cup her head to hold her still, so he could pepper smacking kisses all over her face, as she shrieked and swatted at him. “Woman? I love you. But I have my limits! If you promise not to vomit on me? I’ll happily oblige your request for a good fuck. Maybe we will need to discuss the idea of focusing our GAMES and such, around non vaginal penetrative sex? Just so we aren’t getting too rough? Plus, apparently sex - more accurately MY come, can help bring on preterm labour? Something about the cervix and mucus plug? Lets NOT talk about your cervix OR utter the words ‘mucus plug’ before sex again? Hmm? But just so we both know, we DO need to worry about THAT down the track too, with you being at an increased risk of that anyway? - Not important right now? Sex you say?” She couldn’t help it! It was almost like he was having a conversation with himself, rather than talking to her. And it was just too funny. And his need to research as much as he could, as soon as he could, was so very endearing. Even if she was a little disturbed by his googling things like ‘mucus plugs’! He was an IDIOT. But he was her idiot, and she kind of loved that about him too. “Sex, I say. We will have that conversation another time, when we aren’t READY to do exactly that? Hmm?”

“DEAL! Let’s get these off and out of my way! Look away babies! Daddies about to do bad things to Mama.” She groaned in exasperation and then laughed as he crawled away and whipped the sheet from around and over her legs, followed quickly by the panties he wasted no time pulling off and throwing over his shoulder with a cocky grin.

“Oh! Jaime!” 

She sighed heavily and pushed her fingers into his hair as her grinned against her folds. He wasted no time, after throwing away her panties, dropping down between her legs, pushing them wide and licking straight into her with a long wet swipe of his hot tongue. “Mmm. You taste so good my Baby girl. I missed this taste while I was away, you know? I CRAVED having you on my tongue again.”

She loved his filthy mouth. Once upon a time, she might have been horrified by such a thing! Not anymore, and never with Jaime. It had always been free from nerves and thoughts of what she should and should not do or say or want, or what she should feel comfortable with, based on other people’s opinions of what was acceptable for her to feel. It was always, right from that very first night, about mutual pleasure, mutual desire and a whole lot of love. She LOVED Jaime going down on her. And she LOVED when he talked dirty as he did, brushing his lips and his hot breath over her. And she didn’t care one wit, what anyone else but he thought of it, either. Anymore than she cared what anyone thought of her calling him Daddy. It was theirs alone, and she had no need for any embarrassment.

“I missed you too. I missed this. I missed your mouth making me feel so good Daddy. Please? Please may I come on your face and in your mouth Daddy?” She was shaking. They had been together for three months - or close enough too, never mind his being gone for half of it, and their being apart for another few weeks in the middle! And yet still, he could have her shaking within minutes. She moaned desperately, rubbing herself against him and earning a small stinging slap of his fingers to her clit, when he pulled away to reprimand her. She was on fire and she was SO CLOSE. “Be a good girl and stay still, or I’ll leave you hanging Sansa.” She whined pathetically and nodded rapidly. “Answer me properly.” 

“Yes Daddy. I’ll be good, I swear.” She forced her hips to still, pushing down the desire to roll them in search of her own pleasure, ruthlessly. “Do you want to come Sweetheart?” She hummed in affirmation and focused her mind on his fingers rubbing and circling her lazily, as he pressed teasing kissing to her thighs instead. “Ask me nicely Baby girl, and Daddy will give you what you need.” She whined again, feeling herself reach the very edge, so close, but just out of reach. “Please. Please Daddy, will you please suck on my clit so I can come?” She screamed at the feel on his hot mouth replacing his fingers, and suckling, just as she had asked. The sensation sending her careening off, into the abyss of pleasure, just as she knew it would.

Jaime wasted no time at all, crawling up over her, after kicking his boxer briefs off, mapping his path with open mouth kisses, licks and the odd nip too. Pausing to lave attention on her sensitive nipples, and rubbing his hard length lightly, against whatever stretch of skin it rested upon, as he did so, until he was resting in the cradle of her thighs, and drinking deeply from her lips. “Legs around me Baby. I need inside you. Your come on my tongue drove me wild. Let me have you, my beautiful - soon to be wife?” She did as she was asked, barely awaiting the finish of his word, before she was wrapped around him. Knees high on his sides, feet resting in the divots at the back side of his hips, one hand shoved into the hair on his nape, gripping tight as she kissed him with everything she had, and the other clawing at his ass, pulling him into her until she was full of him. Until he was rocking into her with steady thrusts, dragging against her inner walls perfectly. Carefully finding the balance between caution, and the roughness he knew she desperately wished she could have, until she was crying out and squeezing around him in pulsing waves, milking him into giving her everything.

“I love you.” She smiled against his sweat slicked shoulder and breathed deep, taking in the scent of his skin, and relaxing into a boneless mess, as she came down from her high. “I love you too, my one day husband.” He hummed happily and pressed lazy kisses to her shoulder and collarbone, shifting just enough to lean his weight to the side, so he could laze comfortably, without dropping all of his weight on her, and without moving too far from her when she wasn’t ready to part with him physically. “I like that. Husband. Daddy. Don’t get me wrong Red? Big fan of the sex too. Huge fan. But I love what we have beyond it too. What we will have. In our forever.” She hummed happily in agreement and snuggled into him. “Me too Jai. I can’t wait to be your wife. I can’t wait to hold your babies against my heart. Feed them from my breasts. All of it. I can’t wait.”

“Baby? I’d give you the world if I could. But you need to know that MINE? My whole world? Is right here in my arms. I’ve never been so happy in my life.”

“Gods! You are just determined to make me cry today! You are the sweetest, most amazing man, Jaime Lannister. And you are everything I have ever wanted, and so much more that I didn’t even realise I needed. Except for maybe that book? I think I need that too?”

“Nice try. AFTER the wedding Sansa! I’m even going to stash it somewhere here, so you can’t snoop it out at home! I’ll worry about retrieving it for you AFTER the wedding! So you can’t!”

“That’s really mean!”

“Hush! It’ll be worth the wait... I hope. Hush! I’m enjoying my cuddling.”

“BUT-“

“Nope.”


	14. NED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this one was even more anticipated than the proposal! I give you Grandparents reveal, conference call! AND a fun new POV.
> 
> (Don’t worry! We WILL be getting Tywins thoughts on his trifecta soon enough! I PROMISE!)

He wasn’t entirely sure what he was being dragged into now? But he had the fondest hopes that it might mean that Jaime Lannister would STOP invading his damned bedroom every Gods damned night! The fondest hopes, that he feared were utterly fruitless, because whatever it was he was now waiting on, would very likely make his plight even bloody worse!

Not that he wasn’t excited about the news of his first grandchild! And not that he wasn’t incredibly pleased at the news of his little Lady Wolf finally being given the sort of proposal she has always dreamed of, and deserved, and better still, having a DECENT man teach her what it truly means to be loved and cherished as she truly deserved. Not that he wasn’t pleased by the fact that she had chosen a man who he could confidently approve of, and even - like. Because he did like Jaime, and he was a decent man. He didn’t always think so? But like a fungus? He kind of grew on him. It had taken a LOT of years, but he had. And he might even stretch it to say that he thought of him much like a FRIEND, especially since discovering just how ridiculously smitten the idiot was with his daughter.

Still and all! He was sick to bloody death of there being an extra man in his bed! Metaphorically speaking, of course! His darling love, The Gods bless her soul? He adored her, had done for decades - more than half of his life, in truth! But she just did not seem to understand that he did NOT want to talk about his daughters love life - or the man it included, in his damned bedroom!

He had been beyond moved, he could even admit that his eyes had burned and blurred a little, at the image of that barely there babe, residing inside of his baby. And he had reacted just as viscerally, to the artful image of the giant rock on his little girls long fingers, resting against the damned sword his tiny pup had worked so hard to have crafted for her ‘new brother’. And again, at the candid and loving ‘selfies’ of his sweet girl, all blotchy and so beautiful with her big smile, pressed cheek to cheek, or cuddling into Jaime. They were a lovely couple. And he was very happy. Very proud of his daughter. 

That didn’t mean he wanted to talk about the proposal and how sweet it was. Or how utterly perfect of a fool Jaime Lannister was for his daughter. Or how exciting it was going to be to see the crazy, yet oddly perfect for Sansa, impromptu wedding come into fruition. Or how much fun it would be once their grandchild arrived. OR who the barely there little pup was going to resemble! - In his damned bed! His mind was NOT on his children or their significant others, or his future grandchildren, or weddings there! His mind was on two things in his bed! - Whether or not he could stop her talking beyond breathy moans pressed to his ears? Or sleep.

And as much as he might PRAY otherwise? He had a sneaking suspicion that whatever this conference call that they had been asked to join, and keep quiet from their other children - with Sansa and Jaime and Tywin Lannister was about? Was most definitely going to result in even more topics, centred around his daughter, Jaime fucking Lannister, and their grandchild, become bedroom fodder. Not that he wasn’t happy for his daughter and his now FRIEND. He was! He just wanted his bed back too! His bed, and his beautiful, sexy wife.

“Hiya Mama! Daddy!” He smiled softly at his smiling daughter and bowed a small nod of greeting to her, and both of her companions, as their faces came into focus on the computer screen. “Hello Sweetheart! Jaime, Tywin. You look happy, My Love! Show us that beautiful ring?” He shared a small, exasperated smile with both Lannister men and shook his head, as his wife cooed at their daughter, as though she hadn’t studied the photos of that ring a thousand damned times! “Sannie? Lannister? Congratulations. And? I said it when you ASKED me? But welcome to the family SON!” The man snorted a laugh at him and grinned like an idiot. “Thanks DAD! And I’ll thank you for not dropping an ‘I told you so’ on me too huh?” Ned huffed a breathy laugh and narrowed his eyes. “Aye. Heard you don’t much like hearing that! Even if I did tell ya so! I know a pregnant she wolf when I see one! As to that cheek? Last pass, Lannister. Next time? I’m shooting ya.”

“That’s fair. I won’t point out AGAIN! That you hadn’t actually SEEN her before deciding that I had, indeed, gotten your daughter pregnant?” He shrugged almost arrogantly and grinned at his wife as she rounded on him, having caught what he and Jaime were saying. “You KNEW?” He bowed a nod and winked at his daughter. “The day Rickon asked Lannister if he’d knocked her up, aye. But I held my tongue so Sansa could figure it out for herself and share it with Jaime first. I’m willing to bet Tywin figured it out long before she told us too? She was staying with him, without the distraction of her graduation, as you had, too Love?”

His wife gaped at him, and then scowled as Tywin Lannister bowed a nod of affirmation also, making his daughter blush heavily and smile sheepishly. “And now I feel bad that I didn’t tell you as soon as I figured it out Mama!”

“Oh! Don’t you dare, My darling! You had very good reasons to not tell anyone, until you could tell Jaime.” His girl smiled sweetly and nodded her thanks. “Your FATHER on the other hand!” He held his hands up in a gesture of peace and grinned playfully. “Pay back Love! That’s for bringing talk of this all, into places it need not be!” He chuckled darkly as she swatted at him and grumbled under her breath, all while trying not to smile at him, and give herself away. “You know what? It’s doesn’t matter! What did the two do you want to talk to us all about?”

He cocked a brow in question as his daughter sucked in a deep, rattling breath and shared a very LOUD look with her fiancé, before picking up her phone and tapping at it quickly, and then squeezing it between her hands with a huge, nervous smile. “I’ve sent you a text, but you can’t look yet. You have to look at the same time as Jaime shows Tywin, and you have to wait until we explain a little bit.” He frowned in question and straightened up a little in his seat, as he waited for Jaime and Sansa to whisper softly, so that only they could hear what was being said. And for Jaime to clear his throat and tap at his own phone for a few moments, apparently sharing the same thing with his Father. 

“Alright? So you all have the same text now? But first of all? We have decided that we only want the three of you knowing this, until AFTER Sansa gives birth. Which means that? Well? We need a little help to keep it secret for one thing? And we just, kind of need a little help. Maybe a LOT OF IT. Baby?” Ned was thoroughly confused, but he did as both his wife and Tywin Lannister did, and pulled his phone free of his pocket, spying an unopened text from his little girl. “Everyone has the text?” He nodded deftly and waited, as his daughter blushed profusely, and bit her lip, while her fool of a fiancé kissed his head. “Open them. Together. Please.”

Ned froze. Utterly floored. His wife was making that strange squealing noise in her throat beside him and sobbing and struggling to draw air in for more squealing, but he was just.... struggling. As was Tywin Lannister, the man had frozen in place completely, staring wide eyed at the phone in his hand, almost hunched over it even. He scrubbed at his face and looked to his daughter and the man who had given her his heart - and apparently FAR, FAR MORE! And then back to his phone, to the image of not ONE tiny baby, in the fuzzy black and white ultrasound image, but what looked to be THREE!

“But the other picture? It showed only the one? Is there really THREE? Triplets? Sansa? Baby? THREE BABIES?” He swallowed hard, and gave up trying to contain the tears that wanted to rush down his face, and pulled his sobbing, near hysterical wife, into his side with a gentle hug, and pressed a gruff kiss to her head, and squeezing her shoulders to let her know that he had her. “Yes. There are three babies. A set of identical twins, and a third fraternal twin. Though, as a collective, all three are called triplets. The identical ones split during the first days, to be two babies, instead of one, which is why they share both a sac and placenta, the third, is from a second egg altogether. The image we gave you all after our appointment? Was a close up of just our LONER BABY, as Jaime likes to call them.” He blew out a disbelieving breath and shook his head. Completely unable to comprehend it all! And clearly Tywin was in the same boat, as he still hadn’t moved. 

“You alright Dad?” The man scoffed at his son, as he rested a hand on the older mans shoulder, and then he cleared his throat rapidly and composed himself, straightening up, to an almost impossible degree, as he laid his phone back on the table before himself and reached out to clap his sons shoulder in return, and the lean down low enough to press a dry kiss to his daughters cheek. “Triplets?” The man cleared his throat again, amusing Ned quite a bit, with his refusal to loosen his strangle hold on his emotions, further than that. “Well? We all have quite a journey on our hands. Not least of all, the two of you, and even more so you Sansa. But whatever you need, will be yours. I understand that you will not tolerate moving yourselves back into the Manor with me, Jaime? But Sansa, I hope you won’t swear at me? Or politely reprimand me rather, for my offer. I will speak with my Housekeeper about finding a suitable maid to help you around the house, as well as a live in Nanny? Perhaps we can find someone who suits you, who has medical knowledge? Perhaps an experienced midwife? One who is retired? Just for the day to day, someone who can confer with your medical team. I assume Creylin will be heading everything up? And I assume you will both be making yourself at home at either The Rock, or Casterly House, Casterly House would be fat wiser, as it’s closer to the hospital, - once you head into the danger zone?”

“Danger Zone?” He was thoroughly confused, and as equally intimidated, as he was incensed at The Great Lions high handedness. “Ahh yes, Ned. With multiples? The risk of preterm labour is increased, and increased again, the more babies there are. Full term for Sansa, will be around thirty five weeks, it is usually anywhere from thirty two onward, for triplets, but this risk increases daily, the further along she gets. So? Doctor Creylin mentioned the likelihood that Sansa would need to be put on bed rest at some point down the road, to push her as far as we can. - The danger zone. Which is a shit thing for my Father to call it.” His blood turned to ice in his veins at the realisation, that his babies first ever pregnancy, was going to be rife with so many, very real fears and dangers. Of course, he knew it would be worth it, once she was safely through the other side and had her babies in her arms. But he also knew that he could do nothing for her, to protect her from the things that could happen. “That is what we called it when your mother was put on bed rest, carrying you and your sister. And AGAIN when she was put on bed rest to stop and then prevent the preterm labour with Tyrion also. But you are correct, the name lends itself to increasing unnecessary fears, and I apologise.”

“Joanna had a preterm labour with Tyrion too?” His little girls voice was both curious, and small. She wanted to know, but she also didn’t want to upset her Father in law. “She did. Bed rest helped to hold it off, along with some medical intervention, for another two weeks, before there was no stopping it. But I will advise you, that it was not a normal occurrence. Joanna did not carry children easily. She wanted Tyrion so much that she wanted to take the chance, despite being advised not to, after she had the twins. Which is why there is such a large age gap between my children. BUT! It was not the norm Sansa. And you do not need to hear of labour horror stories, whilst carrying not only your FIRST child, but three children, at that. I believe your parents will agree with me on that.” He didn’t hesitate. He nodded deftly in agreement. His little girl did not need to fear the tales of others. She would have to live her own experience, and being prepared did not mean being fearful of the ‘what ifs’.

“Right. So? You will move to Lannisport before this ‘danger zone’ hits, and stay until after the babies are born and strong enough to go home? What about the in between? You will see your doctor regularly Sansa?” His daughter smiled softly at him and nodded. “We will see him again in a months time, and provided all is well then? We will make a game plan. And if anything happens with me, or my results from the tests he did the other day, are problematic? I go straight to Kings Landing General, and he will meet us there apparently? I don’t much remember the details? I kind of... Shut off to process everything. Jaime actually paid attention.” He chuckled softly at his daughters bashful smile, and at Lannister’s amused grin, the cocky look he shot her, before kissing her head again. He liked that. That the man wasn’t afraid to show his affection. He didn’t necessarily need to SEE it himself? But he appreciated that it made his daughter happy, that her fiancé didn’t hide his affection for her. 

“You WON’T simply move in with Tywin? I know it’s not my decision? But I’d be more comfortable if you did? He and his staff being available to you both? It would set my mind at ease? I am so, SO excited for you both! But he’s right? This will be a journey for us all, most notably the two of you? We are all here to support you. Every step of the way. But please don’t let pride get in the way of asking for MORE help.” He smiled proudly down at his wife. He could tell how much she wished to pack her stuff and simply move into their home, and look after them herself. She very likely wished they would ASK her to. But she did need to respect their boundaries too. Which was what she was doing. And he was so proud of her for doing so. Jaime cleared his throat softly and smiled at his wife. “Hop on a flight. I know you want to. I’ll clean up the downstairs bedroom for you. At least until the next appointment. And if you WANT? You can help interview the maids and nurses or whoever else My Father is sticking us with. Alright with you Baby?” 

He nodded deftly and almost sighed in relief, at the mans magnanimous offer. And at his daughters beaming smile and the loud, smacking kiss she pushed hard to the mans jaw. “Alright with me. Until the next appointment, and we’ve hired the help who we can all agree on?” He shared an amused look with his trio of grand babies OTHER grandfather, as his wife let out another strange squealing noise and clapped happily. “Yes. I’ll be there. I’ll book a flight when-“

“I’ll send my jet for you, the moment we end this call Catelyn. Save you the trouble.”

“Oh! Well! Thank you Tywin! Thank you! Truly! You too Jaime, for this offer. I promise that I have a Ruby Fort weekend that requires my attention too, so I will be busy enough with that at times, that you won’t even know I am there! I’ll make sure I’m doing that when the two of you need space! And Tywin? Perhaps you and I and Tyrion, Genna if she is around even? And maybe Kevan and his wife too? We can have lunch some weekends so I’m not under their feet all the time also? You will be fine here without me for a month or so, My Love?”

He snorted a laugh at her babbling and pressed a hard kiss to her lips to shut her up, making the Lannister men both laugh quietly, as his daughter giggled. “Aye Love. Think I can manage. If not? I’ve got a butt load of children who can help, while you’re off helping their sister. A butt load of children who are getting the shock of a lifetime in a few short months hmm? Tell me Sweetheart? How are you planning on hiding that big belly hmm? You’re not a big girl love? Three babies will have you rounded out like you’ve swallowed a basketball, by the halfway mark!” His daughter giggled profusely and stood to pull her shirt tight over the tiny bump she already had. “You think? Eleven weeks and THIS has happened! I SWEAR it gets bigger daily! As soon as things ‘popped up’ out of my pelvis? It just... HASN’T stopped! A week ago it was barely there at all!”

“GODS! It’s a real little bump now! A week ago! You only just admitted it! How did you keep it secret so long with TRIPLETS?! You’re Father is right my Baby? THAT is going to take some hiding if you mean to make them think there is only one in there?” His daughter shrugged carelessly, and smiled. “Well? If you organise the weekend at Ruby Fort for SOONER rather than later? I can avoid more than half of them, outside of phone calls, until I have to go to Lannisport! Those who live in Kings Landing will be a little trickier. We won’t be able to show off the nursery or anything either! But we will figure it out. Even if we let them believe that we are tricking them with twins? We can just play dumb. How am I supposed to know that I shouldn’t be a whale for one baby? Gods Mama! I refused to even acknowledge it was possible until around eight weeks! I just? Brushed everything off as being stress with having Jaime away. I swear, Tywin was even sneaking me vitamins and changing my diet with a little help from his staff! And it never twig fully!”

“Indeed I was! All in the name of ensuring you were as well as could be, and in a bid to help ease your upset stomach! I even made remarks about her condition, using those exact words, and she was completely blank. I received no reaction at all. It was thoroughly amusing. And dreadfully frustrating to not shake her until it clicked!”

“RUDE! You’re incorrigible! You know that?”

“I believe you have made such accusations upon my character before, yes.”

“Can you two NOT do that? No wonder you weird Tyrion out!” He chuckled softly at the amusement on both his daughter, and the Great Lions face, as they took in Jaime’s exasperation with their friendly antics. As curious as it was, ESPECIALLY being that it was TYWIN LANNISTER? He wasn’t all that surprised to find that his daughter had won over her future Father in law. His girl had a way with winning peoples hearts. And Tywin Lannister had something in common with the man who had been so enamoured of her sweetness, that he named her specifically in his last will and testament. Like Jon Arryn, Tywin Lannister was an old fashioned man. One who could clearly see his daughter classic charm, and one who would also appreciate her intelligence for what it was. 

“Alright? Well? What say we call it a day hmm? If we have to get your mother set to fly down there today? We’ve work to do here. And I have no doubt that we’ll be studying the picture of our THREE grandchildren for some time there also. Processing that. Sannie? Love? You make me proud, everyday. I know you can do this. And you call me if you need me for anything at all. Even if it’s just to ask me to drive down and break Lannister’s nose for doing this to ya, when your tired and grumpy and sore. I’m happy to oblige-“

“Gee thanks Ned!” 

He huffed a laugh and grinned at the man, more than a little amused by his cocky look. More than a little pleased by the fact that it was him, that would be at his daughters side throughout it all, and for every single day after too. No matter what. “I’m proud of you, for a lot of reasons Sansa. Mostly I’m just proud that I’m lucky enough to be your - I was going to say OLD MAN? But that’s a bit of a gamble in present company! So I’m proud to be you Dad. AND! I am glad you picked a good one this time. One who is man enough to stand beside you with the challenges and the good times ahead too. I’ll see you soon sweetheart. Look after your mother for me hmm? She’s going to be... NEEDING some extra love and affection to process her excitement over THREE BABIES!” The look of amusement and love in his daughters eyes was enough to warm and melt away any lingering ice, from his fear for her health and happiness. It would be a long road. But it’d be worth it, when they all helped to get her safely to the other end. “Lannister. Tywin. Let me know if and when we need to make plans, or help ease some things? I’m a phone call and a flight away? And I’ve plenty of hands available for helping. Just say the word.”

“I love you Daddy.” He blushed lightly and smiled. She didn’t say it as often as she once did. But he wasn’t a demonstrative man, he wasn’t COLD, but he also wasn’t as open as his daughter was either. “Aye. I love you too my girl. Do as your told Mmm? Rest, eat right, all of that. No being stubborn and doing things yourself, when someone can help you. It’ll itch and piss you off. I know it. But do it for me, so your old Dad doesn’t worry mmm?” He nodded at Jaime, at him mouthing a thank you, where his daughter couldn’t see, and then smiled knowingly at her sheepish look. He didn’t need to say more. She had heard him. And that was enough. He needed to focus his mind on processing the idea of THREE grand pups! He didn’t have enough bloody arms for THREE! How was he meant to steal all of their cuddles for his own, if he didn’t have enough arms? Gods! He shouldn’t say it! He shouldn’t think it! But he hoped that at least one of them was a tiny wee girl, with his little ladies eyes. A wee lass that would look at him like she used to, like she did Jon Arryn too! Like he was some hero. He’d like that. Another sweet little Sansa. It was almost a shame that he and Cat were well beyond it themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Predictions?
> 
> Also? Let’s pretend I did slow down uploading like I said I would? LOL! In my defence? My children ditched me to have a sleep over at my parents, and my husband is on night shift! Plenty of quiet, writing time was had!


	15. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREEEEEEN LIIIIGHT!

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

TOMMEN: WE HAVE THE GREEN LIGHT! ARYA? SEND FOR YOUR QUALIFICATION! Mush mush! We’ve a much smaller window then we thought too people! I’ve just had a call from Mrs Stark. She was emailing me and THE GODFATHER, the details. So I can share that when she does? BUT OPERATION SURPRISE WEDDING IS A GO PEOPLE!

ARYA: REALLY? Fucking YES! This is going to be so much fun! Tommychops? You get a years supply of 50% of everyone’s potentially gifted Sansa baking. No questions! I’ll beat anyone who doesn’t agree to cough up your cut! 

MARGAERY: OH! OH! I’m going to pee myself! I’m so fucking excited! Oh my Gods! What did she say to give the green light? It didn’t take long? And WHAT QUALIFICATION ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FOR ARYA?

MYRCELLA: ARYA! Is going to get ordained or whatever! SHE IS GOING TO MARRY THEM!!!! What did Mrs Stark say Tom?

LORAS: We are planning a surprise wedding? For the countries most prominent sweethearts? Be still my heart! All of my gay fantasies are coming true! - Well? Not all? But I’m doing pretty well for the others anyway! So maybe I should say all of my non sexual gay fantasies? PLEASE CAN I HELP WITH THEME AND FLOWERS? I can source them all from Highgarden! And no one will question ME doing so?

RICKON: WAIT? Really? I’m carrying the rings! Arya! Get them designed and ordered right now! If we have a small time frame? It’ll take a bit to do that! And how come YOU get to be the Septon or whatever? Bran and I will do twinkly lights and shit, AND music for the party bit. We are doing it at RF right? Cat wolf said that we are having the shindig weekend there in like three weeks!

TOMMEN: ALRIGHT! Pertinent stuff! I’m taking notes of what everyone is doing too, and I’ll share back with The Fairy Godmother and The Godfather (think mob boss more so than fairy tale for The Great Lion! Lol!) SO! Apparently Sansa said that she didn’t want to wait, but she understood she had to with the baby. It’ll be too much stress with settling into living with Uncle Jaime, and their career building and stuff. She said it’s just too much at once. So she WANTS TO! She also apparently said that she just wanted to be married to the man she loves already. Uncle Jaime apparently suggested they could just go to a sept and do it. But she told him he had to wait for at least their families to be there! Mrs Stark makes a weird noise when she’s excited too by the way!

ROBB: HA! She squeals in her throat. This is really exciting! What about Sansas dress though? We ALL know how important that will be for her? Also? Theon, Gen and I can help build anything we need? A dance floor of the lawns maybe? Some big long tables? We won’t have time for that? All the Uncles could help with it but? Benjen and Big Bran and Uncle Fish could probably pull it off? We can hire chairs somewhere? But make huge long tables from like rustic wood or something? So it would match all the loungers and swings on the back lawns?

TYRION: Wonderful thought Robb? Perhaps a little ambitious? Of course? I’ve never built anything of the sort? So I couldn’t actually say, myself. Let me know if you need deep pockets to cover the cost of materials? Perhaps if they are ordered this week, and delivered by next at the latest? You would all need to take time off work to see them built though? I would think?

TYRION: Also? Is THIS why Catelyn has moved in with Jaime and Sansa? Jai just said that she wanted to look after Sansa so badly, and that he offered to have her stay till their next doctors appointment? Am I the only one who thinks there is more to that? Also? If this is all happening in three weeks? I will assume that it’s more accurately three and a half? That puts it the weekend after the next doctors appointment? Was that planned do you think?

BRAN: It’s usually me who is unnecessarily suspicious Ty! But truth be told? If Jaime didn’t concede a whole month early on? He’d have had Mama for longer and at a much less convenient time for him. It was an inspired move, on his part. Her manners won’t allow for her to invite herself for a second, extended stay after the baby comes.

LYA: Bran is right! It was a strategic move for Jaime! Smart. But he and you, my wee pup, are both wrong. No force on the Gods Green Earth is keeping Catelyn Stark from moving in to help with her grand baby. It would be suicidal to get between a GRANDMA SHE WOLF, and her GRAND PUP!

JON: Duly noted! BABE? Still a no parking zoned grapefruit?

YGRITTE: IT IS!

JON: Thank The Gods! Just checking!

LYA: OH YOU! Don’t sass your Mother Jonothan! I’ll smack your ass.

JON: I’m injured remember? Got my ass shot?

LYA: It wasn’t your ass thank you! BUT! Yes you did! My proud, heroic Baby boy! I can wait until you recover for you ass smacking son.

MARGAERY: WHAT? ARYA! How exciting!! If you are marrying them? Does that mean I get to be bridesmaid? Also? Jon? I didn’t know your name was Jonothan?

JON: Its not. Mum calls me that to piss me off.

TOMMEN: I was thinking that you and Celly and Yg and Shireen too? Could do it? And just wear your own SANSA STARK ORIGINALS? If you all have one? I don’t know! You can talk to Mrs Stark and Aunt Genna about that?Mrs Stark was going to get around Sansas dress somehow? Uncle Ty and Robb and Jon and I will stand for Uncle Jaime? Arya can marry them, Rick can be on rings? And Bran can sort the musical cues and then he and Rick be the emcees? Oh Bran? Photos? You have all your equipment? Do you have a friend that can come help so you are IN the photos too? Or we can all take turns if you teach us maybe?

BRAN: Suits me! Rick Rock? We are on electronics and rings! Uncles and GROOMSMEN on BUILDING the tables and the dance floor? Tyrells and BRIDESMAIDS on flowers and decorations? Fairy Catwolf Mother on catering with the help of the Aunts? Little sister on ceremony? And I’ll con Jojen into coming, to play photographer. He can eveb rig up video cameras for me to get their reactions right from the get go? We will need some helper monkeys for that though? I’ll figure it out! How’s that looking Tommo?

LYA: I want wedding night preparations. I’ll call my little Lady Sannie at some point and get measurements for lingerie. Even pregnant women should get to feel sexy. I’ll just tell her that I want to treat her.

RENLY: I can have a chat to Bobby and Stannis? We can pay for a honeymoon if they want? Nothing too far away or fancy with the blob baby? Maybe we can have it on unlimited time? So they can go after the baby? Is that alright Tom? How are your plans shaping up? Is there anything you have that hasn’t been jumped on yet?

TOMMEN: Actually? This is an incredible start! Sorry! I was taking notes and reading Mrs Starks email too. Jon? The Martells? Your siblings at least? We should invite them? Can you call - remind them that it’s a SECRET! And they will need to keep it hidden from the media too? But it IS also a celebration for our heroes too? So it’s fair that they are there? Do you think your Aunt might want to come? I’d say your Dad? But I think we might have another back lawn smack down event on our hands, if we do? But he was Uncle Jaime’s friend too? And the other guy? Art? Or whatever? By that logic, we would have to invite all of your brothers in arms too? And that’s nuts. We are going to need to book the Crossroads inn too I think? And we might have to ask if we can house the bridal party in the tower too?

JON: I’ll make some calls and get you numbers, and I’ll add the few of our brothers that the LC considers friend too? There’s only a couple. Dany would love to be included. But I think Dad might be a bit of a mistake, don’t worry about slaps at high noon! If Obey is there too? It’s a bare knuckle fist fight to the death. Plus I don’t need him brooding and making sad eyes at my Mum all day and night.

JON: Booking the Inn out would be wise too. Starks, Lannisters, Baratheons, Tullys, Martells and a few ring ins? The Fort is big? But I don’t think it’s big enough? Not even with the Tower open. BUT? People can double up? The lads won’t care if they are in camp beds in one of the parlours or something? Might be smart to make sure you’ve got numbers within the week so you can work it out?

TOMMEN: EXCELLENT! We can work with what we’ve got! Robb? Catch up with Arya and can you guys map out a bit of a floor plan for the back lawns? Then we can talk necessities for ordering, building etcetera? Who can swing a few days to get there early? Get back to me? The more of us hands on AT RF? The smoother it will go?

ROBB: Done and done.

ARYA: I’m drawing up the rings now! I’ll call Mama when I’m done, I have Lannister funds for this I assume? I’ll need to talk to a jeweller about sourcing Lannister Gold for it?

TYRION: You do darling. But don’t have them source it, I have a half brick in my safe at home. I’ll have it couriered to you tomorrow. Your jeweller will need the correct implements to melt it down and mix it with a stronger metal and such. So make sure you pick a competent one, who KNOWS that. And advise them that they may keep the left overs as a bonus on top of whatever the cost of having them ready in time.

MARGAERY: GODS THAT WAS SEXY! Call me tonight Ty? If you don’t have other plans? I need an itch scratched after that!

ROBB: AND THERE IT GOES! Alright everyone has their tasks? Await further instructions from El Capitan Tommychops! And check your schedules to get there a few days early! AND BREAK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh they are so excited!


	16. SANSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS going to post a warning? Because there is quite a bit of oversharing and no holds barred chatting? BUUUUT! If you e made it this far? You should be used to it LOL!

“How are you feeling Baby?” She was getting sick of that. Not that she didn’t want her Mother to care, of course she did. And she wasn’t really sick of being asked how she was feeling either. It was a reasonable question. It was just a regular question. Even Jaime didn’t ask her that as often as her mother did. Again? It wasn’t really annoying, but it kind of was too. After being asked at regular intervals throughout every day of the near full week her mother had been in her home. She smiled brightly, and walked around the kitchen island to her Mamas side, and hugged her anyway. 

She was grateful that she was there. She was enjoying her company. And her unwavering support and excitement too. Between her pregnancy and her engagement? Her mother was well in her element, equal parts preening like a proud peacock and fussing over her and Jaime both! Although Jaime the lucky shit, had been able to get away for hours everyday, to go to work. But she couldn’t and wouldn’t complain either, because included in the Catelyn Stark mother henning package? Was space, for she and Jaime to enjoy time for just them, in their home.

Her Mother cooked, and cleaned, she even packed Jaime’s lunch after dinner each night, in preparation for the next day. She doted on Lady and the kittens, even going so far as to walk Lady a second time every afternoon, once Jaime was home. Never mind that she went for miles long runs with him every morning. And she worked at her extravagant ‘Ruby Fort Heroes Celebration Bash’, in her bedroom, with far more enthusiasm and excitement than an ordinary weekend at their family holiday home would warrant. Which she assumed was because of the pent up excitement and inability to start working on her wedding instead. AND because she genuinely wanted to celebrate their heroes too. Which was entirely reasonable. They WERE heroes, and the were ALL proud of them.

What she did NOT do though? Was overstep TOO much. Her hovering and coddling was kept within a respectable range. Which meant more to her than anything. As much as she knew it was making her Mother itch, to not be able to smother her completely? She seemed to understand that Sansa needed SOME independence too. While she could still claim it. She would lose it soon enough, due to necessity, to keep her babies where they needed to be, for as long as she could. She even understood that if she didn’t want Jaime actually having a damned elevator installed in their home? She would eventually need to agree to some compromise that would have her NOT climbing the stairs, once she got past the halfway mark.

“Morning Mama.” She smiled again and pulled back from her chuckling Mother. “Mmm. I suppose it technically still is morning. Is Jaime still in bed?” She hummed in affirmation and shuffled around to sit on a stool behind the island, at her mothers wave, and then smiled in thanks to the cup of chamomile tea that was put before her with a small pat to her piled up hands. “He was up earlier and took Lady for a run, and fed the three of them.” She paused long enough to smile down at the darling girl wrapping herself around her dangling foot, going so far as to pat her thigh in invitation for her to hop up. “Good morning Princess. You are cuddly today! I was wondering where you were, seeing as how Grace is sound asleep around Daddies feet! ANYWAY! Mama? He climbed back in with me after he showered, for a nap. I think he was in the gym after his run too.”

Her Mother smiled fondly at her, and rolled her eyes at Princesses preening and purring on her lap, before turning back her attention to preparing her something to eat. “I don’t blame him. It is his day off and he has been working late all week. He deserves a solid rest. Now! I am meeting Tywin and Genna for a late lunch today, so you will have the house to yourselves for a few hours. And I’ll text to let you know when I’m coming back - OH! That sounded inappropriate? Sorry Sweetheart.” Sansa spat the small sip she had taken back into her mouth before she could swallow it - her thankfully CLOSED mouth! Making her stomach and throat protest. “Uhm.” She force’s it down and coughed uncomfortably, making her Mother blush and wince sheepishly. “I’ll be sure to advise Jaime, so he has pants on, shall I?”

She couldn’t help it. Her Mothers embarrassed laughter over her sarcastic remark had her giggling just as much. She didn’t want to be thinking on what she and Jaime would NOT be doing, with the opportunity being made available to them! They had agreed, but she was struggling with the decision they had made enough, without thinking on it, because her mother had inadvertently brought it up! And she would NOT be talking to her Mother about it at all! But it was a bit funny, to see her mother so uncomfortable! 

“ANYWAY! Cheeky girl! Genna made mention of some of your designs? She said that you had been planning to meet with her to look over a few and get her opinion on them? Before you really turned your mind to working out how you want to set up your own boutique or label or whatever you decide on? I thought that if you wanted? I could take some with me? Say some of a SPECIFIC MATRIMONIAL TYPE OF DESIGN? I know the wedding is some time off yet? But perhaps you would be agreeable to letting Genna and I, using your designs, create something that we can gift you? We obviously can’t do so YET? But we can talk about it, maybe get some idea of what you might eventually want? ONLY IF you would allow us that honour? I know the dress is going to be important for you, but it’ll probably take you a long time to create exactly what you want, and when the time comes? You’ll have three babies to deal with and everything else to plan for your big day too?”

“Been working on that proposal long?” She chuckled darkly at her Mother scowling blush and shook her head. Yes! She had always dreamed of creating her own wedding dress. She’d been dreaming of doing so for so many years, and the damn thing had changed over and over in her mind too. But it also excited her. The idea that she could give her formal gown designs to her Mother and Genna Lannister! And have them create something that they could surprise her with? It was romantic and exciting. And something she could cherish as the ultimate wedding gift! Just the idea of not knowing what her dress was going to look like, until the day of? Was making her giddy. “A day or two? It’s alright if you don’t want that?”

Sansa shook her head to slow the tears prickling her eyes, and pressed a hand down over her rioting stomach, in a ridiculous bid to stop it from churning. “No. Mama? I love it. I want you to. And I would LOVE IT if Genna was agreeable to helping you! But I DO want it to be from my designs too. Just? At the moment? Anything NEW I design? Will probably be free flowing to account for my belly. Just because, it’s there, and even though I KNOW it won’t be till after I have them and I am hopefully back in shape a bit? I will be imagining it around the current model, if you will? So I mean? You can take my sketchbook? There is one that’s just for formal gowns? More than one actually? But my most recent one will probably suffice for general ideas for now? And I mean? Later on? The two of you can look at my graduation dress for inspiration too? It is my all time favourite?” She blushed heavily and let out a small watery laugh as her mother squealed in her throat and stepped around the island to hug her tight. “We can look at making it flowing around a belly anyway? An ode to this time for you, and in case you are fully back in shape too, you might be more comfortable stepping away from form fitting? I’ll talk to Genna and see what she thinks. I am so excited! And so honoured! Thank you for letting me at least TALK about it! And I just hope that I can give you everything you’ve ever dreamed.”

“I know Mama! I’m sure it’ll be perfect, when the time comes. I just wish I could get to planning it sooner. But I know that I can’t, with the stress and the babies.” Her mother kissed her cheek and pulled back to cup her face gently, making her smile softly. “I know sweetheart. But all of it will be worth it, and it’ll happen when it’s meant to happen. We can’t control everything. Now! Breakfast! It’ll be BLAND again! I’ll get that and your medication and supplements and some juice for when you finish your tea.” She sighed in resignation, and nodded. It was worth it. It WAS! All of it. Even if it was exhausting. Somethings more so than others. But it was also exciting too. And she loved every minute of it, even the crappy ones, where she felt a little crazy, and a little DESPERATE for certain things she couldn’t have yet. - She needed a confidante, who was not her husband to be, and who most certainly WAS NOT her Mother. Someone she could vent her frustrations to, so she could maybe feel a little less like a petulant child, over the silly things.

——————

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I need your help! Well I DON’T! But I do need to vent? Some advice maybe? I really hate to ask, not because I don’t trust to have my back or anything? But because it’s really awkward?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

I’m all ears? OR is it eyes and thumbs? Because we are texting I mean? Thumbs works. Let’s go with that. What can I do for you Sansiepants? Lay it on me! Is it Mama? I bet it’s Mama? She’s driving you mental already isn’t she?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

It’s not Mama. She’s actually been really good. Not overbearing at all. Shocking as that may be? Besides taking over my kitchen and refusing to let me help? She’s made sure to give Jai and I our space, and she only wants to talk about the baby 75% of the time? Because the other 25% is solely dedicated to very broad and generalised wedding chit chat. Which is nice? But it won’t be for a while - at least until after the baby is born? So I don’t want to get too excited about it just yet?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

What are you drugging her with? Just kidding sissy! So what’s this big catastrophe you need my help with?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Alright! So? I don’t WANT to make you hear this? But I can’t talk to Cell about my sex life in detail, because my sex life involves Jaime and she doesn’t want to know - ever. Which is fair. And Marg? This is something that I just need to VENT about really, and I think that... I love her, I do! But for this? I need my sister - not my sexually deviant friend. Is that alright?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Gotcha! Marg is a sex freak and Cell would be scarred for life, and Shireen? She’d have kittens or nightmares or something! And Yg has to face Jai daily! And Mama is NOT AN OPTION, if it’s something kinky! Lya would be, if you needed by the way? But I’m happy to help! Plus! I am the one that knows you have a wonderful little Daddy kink as well as your old mans ‘shower’ thing! Go on?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I hate that you know that. But yes. You haven’t told anyone that right?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Not a soul sis! Even Gen doesn’t know.

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Oh thank the Gods! I love you!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

It’s because I’m awesome! I know it! Anyway! Sex talk! HIT ME WITH IT!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

That reads way worse than I meant? Just tell me what you need!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

OMG! LOL! Arya! I nearly wet myself! Gods! Okay! This is really embarrassing so please don’t snap and be bitchy because I’m taking forever to say it!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Just breathe sis. I promise that this is just between us. I got your back, you know that.

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Thanks. PHEW! Alright! So - Jai and I decided that we would stop having VAGINAL sex right? We did the day he proposed, but that was the last time. And then we had a chat about different things we have concerns over with the baby, including us having sex. And we are both pretty... EXPERIMENTAL. And we can be rough. This is really embarrassing! So please be kind to me!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Anyway? We looked it up together, just as a precaution, when we got home. And... Jaime is.. BIG. And he sometimes nudges certain things, especially in certain positions and obviously when he is... You know? DEEP? PLUS! There is a lot of proof that a mans... STUFF can effect the cervix? So we agreed to just stop having sex. But only there. We are still plenty intimate, even with Mama downstairs! I can’t believe I’m saying this!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Arya? I WANT TO HAVE SEX! I haven’t had sex in a WEEK! And it’s not like before when we went without because we were separated! And it’s not like it is a really long time, or that it will last forever or anything? BUT! He is right THERE! In my bed! Cuddling me every night! And he’s sexy! Gods he’s so sexy! And I just want him INSIDE ME! His fingers, his tongue? None of it is enough! But we can’t. Because he is paranoid that his big dick is too big for it to be safe and he doesn’t want to risk coming inside of me! And I do get it and even agree. It’s too much of a risk to the baby, BUT! I’m going CRAZY! My medication has helped settled my sickness so that I’m not constantly wanting to vomit and I actually feel a bit sexy, and I WANT HIM! But I can’t have him like that!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Seven hells! Down girl! I WANT to laugh? (I kind of did anyway, because i couldn’t help it!) I’m sorry? I know you are really struggling, I can tell by the ranting AND by the content! But my Gods do I want to REALLY laugh - a LOT! Ugh! Alright! I’m not sure I get why you can’t? I mean I DO, but I just thought it was healthy and even encouraged during pregnancy? So it’s weird that you guys can’t! Can you maybe just KEEP IT SHALLOW? And use a condom? Or he can pull out maybe? JUST how big are we talking? I mean - I AM curious? Because you are right - your old boy is sexy - and I’m swearing you to secrecy too, because I can’t have him know I said that! But just for future reference? That’s one more excuse for me to not want to do that. Fall pregnant I mean! Bull is? Well? A BULL? I’ll kill someone if I have to give up sex like you have to!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Shit! That was insensitive! Sorry! Just? It’s not important! You said you are doing other stuff right? To hit that sweet spot for you? Him too? I KNOW you are kinky shits - you leave BITE marks on him - you she wolf you! But what have you tried? Maybe I can suggest something different? Will that help, do you think?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

OMG! I know! It’s supposed to be good for you! But I can’t and it’s nuts! I could call my doc? But I think that he would agree that we’re doing the right thing. And it’s just not worth the risk of being tempted to, you know? Just go shallow and stuff? But that’s why I’m asking YOU! Ygritte, I think is kinky too? And I KNOW Lya is? But I was hoping I would be a bit less embarrassed by asking you. And well Marg? LOL. I knew you’d laugh, but I knew you’d never tell anyone either. So for that? Big is BIG. Enough that it is a genuine worry for us. Is it weird if I ask about Gendry? Maybe I won’t be able to look at him in the eye if you tell me though?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I can’t believe I am talking about this to anyone other than Jaime! Gods! Alright? So we play games, and yes the Daddy thing. We are not THAT kinky I don’t think? Some spanking and I like being tied up. And dirty talk too. Those things aren’t really relevant I don’t suppose? Um? Gods! Oral sex. Lots and lots of that. Lots of hands and rubbing? Some toys? I tried to EASE things last night with massages and just have him sort of rub against me, so it was kind of like we were having sex in the missionary position? And again with him... in like the triangle between my thighs too? And even though we played around and he built me right up - as much as he was game to? With denying my orgasm and sort of leaving me hanging? It just wasn’t... It WAS amazing. But not. It wasn’t sex in so simple a term. And I really want it.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! We are having a discussion over the whole Orgasm denial thing - because I’ve never tried it! And don’t bullshit! You are kinky as fuck Sans! You’re a sub! He plays Daddy and he spanks you and talks dirty and ties you up and controls your orgasms! He uses toys on you too doesn’t he? You get off when he tells you how good you are, just as much as when he has to tell you to behave huh? This shit is crazy interesting!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Also! I’m good with sharing! I haven’t actually MEASURED? But if you are curious? I need two hands to cover everything south of the head. Now I DO have a suggestion. So don’t get angry at me for my fascination with this whole THING!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I’m horrified. So please don’t pick on me? I am just so desperate and I needed to talk and vent and ask advice too. How did you know that? What I like him to say and stuff?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Because I’m a dom. Gendry is the sub. Our kinks are different, but similar in some ways? I like to switch roles sometimes too, let him spank me and shit. He doesn’t like being spanked necessarily? Just likes it when I take charge and give orders and stuff and dirty talk. He loves that. Works well for me. It’s not all the time either. We can be pretty vanilla too. Anyway! My suggestion. Are you agreeable to anal penetration?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Gods! For as embarrassing as this is? It is also really fascinating too! And I’m learning so much - thank you for sharing too? It makes me feel less... Like a deviant. As to the other? Um... I have plugs, but we haven’t used them yet. And we have talked about working up to it - and started with what I assume are the basics? Fingers and um... mouth. Have you? Is it? Does it hurt?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Don’t be embarrassed Sans. It feels good and makes you happy, that’s what matters. And as I said? I won’t tell anyone. But sometimes it’s good to be able to talk about it too? I’ve had to ask Lya advice on things before because I didn’t think I had anyone else I could ask. So I’m glad I can help you. And that we can maybe... You know? Talk or whatever. 

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Anyway! Butt stuff! Good starting point. It takes practice and patience and trust. You need to be able to relax or it’ll hurt. BUT! It isn’t for everyone either? I think that if you LIKE fingers? You will LIKE anal sex. But it’s different for everyone and you might hate it too. I even know SOME GUYS - not naming anyone! Who are NOT gay, who like to be penetrated too, by their girlfriends with a strap on. (That’s called pegging if you want to look it up - for later, if Jai is interested!) Anywho! I just thought it might be a solution to your problem because it can feel just as good. Sometimes better. And at least you will have that penetration feel. But I don’t know if it’s safe with baby blobby, either! So check first and talk to Jaime about working up to that. And maybe a small dildo until you are ready?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Oh wow! That’s actually REALLY helpful. I’m so glad I asked you! I think nearly everyone else I could have asked would still be giggling, or making jokes at me, instead of just offering helpful advice. Thank you Arya. - I think Jaime would panic if I suggested pegging! He jumps and tries to get away if I get to close to his bum or stir him up with it! He likes my ‘claws’ in his ass cheeks. But I think his REAR is strictly a one way, exit.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

LOL! I’m dying over YOU! LADY SANSA! Making a butt hole sex joke! Oh! I’m dying! That’s the best!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

In all seriousness though sis? It’s no biggy. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about asking for help - even if it’s about sex. And you should be able to vent and talk out your frustrations too. I KNOW you are a lady and you don’t want to talk about things that should stay behind closed doors and stuff. But Sis? Guys talk about it all the time! Guys and oversharers like Marg too. It doesn’t have to be taboo. If you want to talk? Or need to? I’m here and I will take you seriously when you need me too. I WILL laugh too? Because I find sex talk HILARIOUS. But I get it too. You are NOT a prude - FAR from it. Doesn’t mean you enjoy joking about it either.

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I appreciate it. Really. Thank you Arya. I think I will still miss... it’ll be a long few months for us both. But we are doing this to be cautious and safe, it’s for our baby? So, it’s not a big ask. I was just feeling a bit emotional over it.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Completely understandable. You good otherwise? Blobby is going strong? You said your medication helps?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Really good. Great - compared to what I was last week, and maybe even the week before that? I’m just tired, and emotional and I feel sick all the time? But I’m only really sick enough to vomit? For maybe half the day? So that is so much better than it was last week! I have to drink so much water and vitamin filled juices through out the day, just in case, so I can keep my fluids up. Plus the juice helps my body absorb my iron supplement. I wouldn’t CHANGE it? But it’s exhausting. And I’m only twelve weeks in! There’s a LONG way to go yet. But IN THEORY? The second trimester is supposed to be easier, so maybe I’ll get a break and feel even better.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

I really hope you do Sans. But you got this! Feeling crappy, or feeling a million bucks? You are beautiful and strong and you can handle it all. Even the ‘no big dicking’ from Jai, that you are desperate for. Love ya sissy.

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Thank you for saying that. It was very sweet. And I needed to hear it. And thank you for your help. I feel a lot better. Love you.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

We can keep having chats like this though right? Because I think that I could learn a bit from YOU too? LOL.

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

This is a thing for us to share now is it? That’s actually really disturbing. But I suppose it is alright. It’s been helpful for me this time? So why not.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Thanks Sis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is a LITTLE bit emotional. Just a tad. Poor girl!
> 
> ALSO?! That SLOW DOWN? That’s a thing that’s happening now guys lol! No more 2-3 chapters a day!


	17. TYRION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in with the Little Lion - because I have missed his panic over his Fathers ever evolving persona and his frustrations with the FGF elders trying to marry he and Marg off - for lack of a more funny way to word it lol

Bran Stark was right. A study in human behaviour, based on the interactions between the members of their collective families, would be worthy of publishing, at the very least. There had always been a level of connectedness between them all, and not merely because of the social status’s of each individual family, but also because of the intermarrying between their families too. Tully’s had married Starks and Arryns, Lannister’s had married Baratheons, Baratheons had married Tyrells, Starks had married Greyjoy’s. And that didn’t even count the instances of illegitimate love children who interwove themselves further - in some cases, linking in extra ancient Westerosi families, with The Martells and the Targaryens too, and those born of secret incestuous relationships hiding under the wrong name, biologically speaking. Plus at least one, who in the ancient times, would have been a genuine WILDLING, to boot!

That was truly fascinating enough. But in the last months, that connectedness had evolved into something entirely new. The friendships that already existed, had grown and changed. The trust and companionship had morphed into something MORE. Individuals amongst the collective had grown or changed. Some for the better, like his brother, and perhaps more notably? His Father. Even Robert had matured beyond the level that Tyrion believed him capable of. And some had changed for the worst. Like Cersei. Although, in truth? She had always been that way, or had the capability to be that way. All that truly changed with her, was that she and her mad desire to hurt Sansa Stark and control their brothers every move, had exploded to the surface, shown her true self to them all, and forced his Father to act.

Of course, he realised that Brans continued joking, was much more in line with his fascination with the borderline dysfunctional interactions. The ‘Fairy God Family’s’ hilarious propensity to overshare EVERYTHING, as though nothing was sacred. And privacy was a commodity that none of them possessed. But Brandon Stark was a frighteningly intelligent young man, with an exceptionally brilliant mind. And for all his smarts? He was far from what one might consider ‘socially awkward’, or uninterested in human interaction. So for all that he JOKED about it? Tyrion recognised his own curiosity, reflected in Brans. He wasn’t actually JOKING at all, about his curiosity of what had become - for lack of a better term? A FAMILY. Not individual families interwoven through matrimony and friendships? But a single community of people, who knew each other’s inner most thoughts and desires. Who were, at time FAR TOO open with each other. Who supported each other blindly. Who thought nothing of extending themselves in whatever way was necessary for the betterment of the whole. Or simply because someone else in said community needed them to. It was nothing to any of them, to give so completely of themselves, for the simple sake of GIVING.

Even those of their FAMILY who were not privy to the near daily communications, that allowed for this curious evolution, were connecting in new and in some cases? Terrifying ways. Case in point - the oddly disturbing co-conspirators currently plotting to take over the damned world, in his Fathers front parlour. They weren’t actually plotting to take over the world together, of course! Simply preparing the battle plans to ensure the eloquent and timely execution of nuptials that would tie their children - and nephew in his aunts case - together legally.

In his rather educated opinion? The only things his Father and Catelyn Stark had in common, were that they were both from rich, influential, OLD families. They were both parents, somewhat controlling ones, to differing degrees. And they were both ruthlessly determined to ‘CARE FOR’ and ‘NUTURE’ and ‘ENSURE’ their families, most notably their children’s, future happiness. - In vastly different ways, and yet, for the same reasons. 

And yet there they were, in addition to his loud and proud and wonderful Aunt. Clearly having developed a bond all of their own. One that he shuddered to think of as friendship. More comfortably looking upon it as an alliance. A terrifying alliance between two utterly ruthless individuals. And he was struck, by just how hilariously apt his nephews nicknames for the pair of them were. Catelyn was absolutely a ‘Fairy God Mother’ and his Father made for a wonderful ‘mob style’ GODFATHER.

“You missed lunch.” Tyrion startled at his Fathers suspiciously amused tone. The man hadn’t even turned! He was looking out the window, over the lawns, apparently content to let his Aunt and her newest bosom buddy discuss... WHATEVER they were discussing! And yet somehow he knew he had both entered the house, and then the room itself, without announcing himself. “I didn’t realise that my presence was requested, else I’d have made the effort to arrive on time.” He nodded in greeting to the two woman, as he strolled further into the room, and nonchalantly made himself comfortable on the couch across from them. “It wasn’t. Yet if I had known you were dropping by unannounced, I’d have extended the invitation.”

His Father turned to meet his eye, looking for all the worlds like the arrogant and cold, God like man, he had been BEFORE he was body snatched and then TAMED by his future daughter in law. At least until the corner of his lips tilted and the amusement shone in his moss coloured eyes. He’d never get used to it. It had already been three months, and still he struggled to marry the man before him, with the one who had raised him. Of course, he thoroughly enjoyed the new found bond that they shared? But that did not mean he could comprehend it either! He had changed, and yet he hadn’t. He had GROWN, and yet - he hadn’t. He had SOFTENED - and yet? That was the single most ridiculous thought he had ever had! Never mind the studies of their FAMILY as whole! Tywin Lannister was a fascination, all on his own. One that papers and expositions and studies, could never truly do justice, though they should, most definitely, be written and performed!

“Apologies Father. Next time I will call. Of course? I will do so, for the selfish reason, of my not wanting to walk into the TWILIGHT ZONE! What are the three of you plotting in your secret meetings anyway? Wedding related I’ll assume?” He snickered at his Fathers scoffing, and winked at his cackling Aunt playfully. “You need to update your material Tyrion. Your jokes are becoming stale. Yes. We are working through plans for The Wedding. I was expecting Tommen, rather than yourself. But now that you are here? You may as well make yourself useful.” He snorted a laugh at his Fathers dry tone, and even more so at his Aunt rapid blinking, and Catelyns small smirk of amusement. He did so enjoy this new found verbal trade off that he shared with The Great Lion. - So long as it did NOT involve his romantic life, that was! “I’ll get right on that, shall I?” He chuckled darkly at the arrogant amusement positively exuding from his Fathers every pore. “See that you do.” Tyrion snorted and rolled his eyes, turning his attention fully to the women across from him. 

He had actually come by the check on his Father, not that he would ever tell him such a thing, of course. He had done so, had BEEN doing so, rather more regularly than he would ever let on, because for all his joking around about it, he was genuinely concerned for his Fathers continued health. Not because of his dramatically changed demeanour, but because they had weathered some rather heavy things of late. In three months, his Father has been forced to commit his daughter to a psychiatric facility, accept that his eldest children had hidden an exceptionally unhealthy, sexual relationship for decades, resulting in children born between them. Taken measures to ensure that the truth of his grandchildren’s blood would never come back to haunt them. And also accept his son being deployed to war, despite believing that he would not set foot on another ‘battlefield’. He had had to face fears that Jaime may not have survived the attack on the Embassy, all while remaining strong enough to hold up the young woman who had been the central point of all of the POSITIVE changes happening in their family. It would be a lot for anyone to process. But his Father was not a man who asked for help as a general rule, nor one that he would consider to be EMOTIONALLY STABLE. He simply did not speak to how such things affected him. 

There were also the positives. Which were as much as an emotional upheaval as the negatives, just in a different way. For every bad thing that The Lannister’s faced, there was a good thing too. Things that would see the realisation of his Fathers hopes and desires for not only Jaime, but their Family’s future also. Yes, he learned of his children’s despicable relationship and the true depth of his daughters depravity. But he also witnessed Jaime falling in love with a girl who was, very likely, even MORE than he had ever hoped to have for a daughter in law. He discovered the truth of his grandchildrens blood, and then he discovered the existence of the one inside of his new daughter in law. He had watched Jaime fly out to war, and then return unscathed. And now? He was preparing for Sansa to be legally tied to Jaime, and them all as a result. 

It was a LOT! It would be a lot on anyone. But his Father was not just ANYONE. And despite his - and everyone else’s beliefs, that his Father was more than a mere mortal? He was not. He was a man. And while he may be as healthy and fit as a man a third of his age? He was still a man beyond his seventieth birthday. Not by much! But he was. And although he held to the honest to Gods belief, that his Father would live a long, long life. Because The Crone and The Stranger would be arguing for decades more yet, over who would be forced to take on the terrifying bastards soul, and also in which direction to send it? Realistically? He was an old man, and he was worried that all of the recent events could simply be too much, and ultimately force one of them to concede defeat. Of course? He also genuinely believed that all seven of The Gods - and very likely all other deities the world over too, would be forced to do The Great Lions bidding for eternity, when the time came anyway! But all the same. The simple fact of the matter was, that he was afraid to lose his Dad, and he was doing what he could, without admitting it out loud, to try and prevent it.

“What do you think Tyrion?” He hummed in question, and blinked rapidly to clear away his confusion at his laughing Aunts words. “Well my boy! I’m not known for being someone easily ignored or dismissed! But you’ve successfully missed every word I’ve said!” He smiled sheepishly at his favourite Aunt. The closest thing he had, to a mother figure, after his own died just after he was born. She wasn’t lying. Tuning Genna Lannister out so completely, was quite the feat! One that he was as equally proud of managing, as he was contrite for having basically ignored her. “If I didn’t know about that lovely, vibrant young woman, you are seeing? I might have thought you’d had a LONG night, by how distracted you are Tyrion.”

Tyrion groaned dramatically and lazed back into the couch with as much lazy grace as he could muster, and rubbed the small scar than run over the bridge of nose in exasperation. Of course he couldn’t avoid it. His Father has been oddly accepting over it of late. Thanks to Sansa. He had known it was only a matter of time though. A Lannister couldn’t simply have a sexual relationship with a Tyrell, and have it be broadly accepted as JUST THAT. “You thought correctly, I did indeed, have a long evening, involving much drinking and debauchery with some friends of mine. And that LOVELY, VIBRANT young woman that I am NOT exclusively dating? Was very likely doing the same thing. And all three of you can turn your brilliant and terrifying skills of manipulation back to Jaime and Sansa. Marg and I are JUST FRIENDS. Good friends. But that is all. Father? I had thought my favourite little sister had already succeeded in disabusing you of the notion of pushing Margaery and I into something we are not?”

“I don’t believe I made comment at all. Nor do I have interest in your DEBAUCHERY. So long as you keep it discreet? I am willing to play the long game with you. You will settle down eventually. Whether that is with Margaery Tyrell or not. - Or so I am lead to believe. If your Aunt wishes to push your buttons over it? That is your battle to wage, My Son.”

“Delightful. I’m being being left to fend for myself against a lioness and the Mother of Wolves.”

His Fathers smirk was frankly, evil. And his silence spoke far more, than any retort he could have mustered. He certainly couldn’t deny, that he had come to appreciate the change in his Fathers sense of humour. Even if he did claim him to be some alien inhabiting the form of his true Father.

“Well? So long as you understand that the time will come, where you will face interrogation over your OPEN relationship with that darling Tyrell girl? From BOTH The Lioness, and The Mother of Wolves, and if you are not careful? That terrifying Queen of Thorns also? We can move on to more pressing matters. Ahh Tommen? You’ve excellent timing, My Darling boy! Do not make your uncles mistake, and come greet your dear old Aunty! We were just going over the things you’ve sent through, and Catelyn and I were discussing a plan for Sansas dress. Come!” Tyrion sighed in exasperation and shot Catelyn Stark an almost exhausted look, making the woman grin in an uncannily Sansa like way, that told him he would find no quarter with her. And in all honesty? He’d never been more grateful for his handsome and magnificently DISTRACTING nephew, in his life! If Marg wasn’t so much damned fun? He’d be tempted to call it quits on their arrangement. Except that she was fun. But friends with delightful benefits is all they would ever be. And that was NOT what he had ventured into the Lions Den for, at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Coming up? We obviously have more wedding planning. There will also be a check in with Grandpa Tywin. And Jaime’s panicking and Sansas frustrations will be addressed too.


	18. JAIME

TEXT FROM RED:

Guess who hasn’t been sick once today! I even managed a long walk! It was incredible! - Or as incredible as a walk can be with my mother dogging my steps and asking every 5 mins if I needed to stop for a break, can be at least! And then I did some light yoga - just to see if her head would actually explode.

He snorted a laugh at his girlfriend’s antics, and then groaned softly, scrubbing at his face tiredly. For as happy as he was to know that she was feeling good? He was in two minds about whether he could or rather SHOULD support her exercising. Which was utterly ridiculous. But he couldn’t seem to stop himself from overreacting to anything and everything. Even when he KNEW he was overreacting. Technically speaking? He was already a Father, and had been for decades. But he wasn’t. He hadn’t even known he was such, until a handful or so years ago! And he had certainly never dealt with trying to care for and support a pregnant partner. A pregnant SISTER when he was around to bare witness to her pregnancies, yes. But that was wildly different too. Plus the situation he and Sansa were currently facing, was not exactly the norm either. The truth was, that he didn’t know if she SHOULD be doing yoga. Walking, he didn’t imagine would be overly strenuous, at least, not yet. But he genuinely didn’t know about the yoga. But it was probably fine too? Still the temptation to check online was making him twitch. He wouldn’t? Because he knew she was feeling coddled enough, without him adding yet another thing to the growing list of activities he was concerned over.

He was being ridiculous, and he knew it. He even knew that he was at least a good dozen times worse than his mother in law. He also realised that his girlfriend had held her tongue fairly well, over it. Despite KNOWING that he was so much worse than her Mother. AND that he was being an idiot. A part of him secretly wished that she would snap and go full she wolf on him. Snap and snarl and knock him on his ass too, if she had to! Not in an abusive way of course - but just in a ‘slap the hysterical out of him’ way. Maybe if she did, he’d be able to control his need to try to wrap her up in cotton wool. He just couldn’t seem to help it. He was terrified of something going wrong. Of losing everything because he wasn’t careful enough. He was terrified because he had NO control. If he could? He’d willingly carry them for her. And he absolutely hated that he was so scared. It was supposed to be the happiest time for them, and he was putting a strain on it, because instead of just ENJOYING it, and taking it as it come and relying on the best doctor in the damned country’s experience, to know what was best? He had been too proud to admit he had no fucking idea what he was doing, and simply been man enough to call and ask for clarification. They were both a bit guilty of that, in truth.

He had been fine, quite happy to just keep doing as they had been doing, with the only real adjustments being dependent on her needs, as she struggled through her exhaustion and extensive morning sickness and crazy emotions, and from the introduction of the different medications the doctor had prescribed. And then he had pulled away from her in bed, and seen his come slicking her thighs. A sight that ordinarily had him both twitching in renewed interest, and feeling a little like a cave man, for how satisfying he found it to be? And he had panicked. He had read about how it could have and affect on the cervix, and he had read that cervical stimulation and softening could cause issues that could lead to preterm labour. He had even TOLD her about it BEFORE he stuck his cock inside of her far enough to touch her cervix and spurting his come all over it too. He wasn’t proud of it? But he had panicked and decided he wasn’t risking it, just in case. And his girl? His sweet, beautiful, infinitely understanding and forgiving and GIVING fiancé, had simply accepted it with a disappointed smile. Just as she did everything else he had asked or implied or suggested.

He SHOULD have advised that they speak to the doctor about it before making that choice. He should have advised that they speak to him about all of their concerns. Rather than trying to figure it out for themselves and overreacting. And he KNEW why he was doing it, just as he knew why she was LETTING him do it. And it was maddening. But he couldn’t seem to fucking help himself! 

“You gunna actually reply to that text? Or keep staring off into space?” He snorted rudely at the far too amused man still taking up space in his office and scrubbed at his face again, before picking his phone up again, not even realising he had actually sat it down in the first place. Not that he wasn’t grateful to have Jons help with the mountains of paperwork he was still working through? The mountains that only seemed to grow, as more and more men returned and more and more things were settled in Slavers Bay! But in that moment? He would probably do quite a few things no normal man would do, to not be faced with his girls doting big brother.

TEXT TO RED:

That’s wonderful Baby. I hope it’s a sign of positive changes to come. Sounds like the work out was entertaining if nothing else? Promise to take it easy though? Don’t over do it alright? And tell me? Did her head explode?

He couldn’t fucking help himself. He groaned again in frustration and dropped his phone onto his desk, thoroughly pissed at himself for not being able to just... BE HAPPY FOR HIS FIANCÉ! 

“What did you do?”

He rolled his neck to crack it, hoping to relieve the tension building between his shoulder blades. And then turned to meet Jon’s far too amused eyes, as he slouched just a touch further into his seat. He did NOT want to talk about it. He did NOT want to talk about it to someone who might just kick his ass for it. Though Jon was injured? So he couldn’t? And MAYBE - his kicking his ass might snap him out of it, in his sisters place? Except that his pride would take the beating of a lifetime to reach out about it too? And that made him distinctly uncomfortable. Even more so, because his girl hadn’t written back, which told him that he had very likely annoyed her, for his need to ask her to be careful, when he knew full well that he could trust her to be smart enough to not over do anything, and risk hurting herself or their babies. He would need to suck it up and just TALK to SOMEONE. And someone was asking.

“I’m fairly certain, that I am being a first class, fucking idiot, actually.” Jon snorted a dark laugh and leaned back himself. Letting the file he had been thumbing through, fall back onto the desk before him, and crossing his arms gingerly, over his still healing ribs. “Aye. Well? That’s a common enough occurrence. The question is WHY? What are you doing to piss my sister off?” He huffed a tired laugh over his not needing to be told WHO, and adjusted himself in his seat, squirming almost, under the stare of the young man who had become, quite possibly, one of his truest friends. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and bit his lip. He did NEED to talk about. And Jon was asking...

“Sansas pregnancy is - or will become RISKY in a way. She’s fine, or as fine as she can be with the extremes of her exhaustion and morning sickness and such? And she will STAY fine - so it’s nothing to worry yourself over... At least for the time being. But basically? She is at risk of going into labour a lot earlier than she should. We have the best doctor in the country, and there will be plans in place and access to the best possible interventions known to medical science on the off chance that it does, in fact, become a concern.”

His soon to be wife’s big brother stood slowly to move around the desk and lean his weight back into it, right beside his seat, clearly understanding that he did not want anyone at work overhearing their conversation. “But she’s alright? Her and the baby?” Jaime nodded deftly. She WAS and she would continue to be, and he was a ridiculous old fool, for panicking over every little thing. “Perfect. Was the term the doctor used, actually? But those concerns are there. They are real. And my problem? Is that I can’t seem to stop myself from trying to... Fuck! I don’t even KNOW! I vetoed sex - in the most basic of senses! I even had quotes drawn up for a chair lift for the stairs! I have been wrestling with the idea of either having one installed, or just going all in and having an elevator I had quoted once to stir her up as a joke, put in - or simply switching bedrooms around, so we are in the downstairs guest room - so she doesn’t have to go upstairs at all once she’s further along. And just now, she told me she was feeling really good, hasn’t been sick all day. She even managed a light workout. And my fucking response was to remind her to take it easy!” He jumped slightly and blinked in surprised amusement, rubbing at his ear, after having it well and truly clipped. He wasn’t going to point out that the little bastard had just HIT his commanding officer, at all, let alone ON THE MILITARY BASE! In his own damned office at that! Because honestly? He had earned it. Not that he was telling Jon that!

“Did the TOP DOCTOR IN THE COUNTRY say you can’t have sex? Or that Sans can’t do light exercise? Or even walk up the fucking stairs?” He sighed in exasperation. Far more at himself, than at Jon. “No. Not yet at least.” The man hummed arrogantly and cocked a challenging brow at him pointedly. “And are you a fucking doctor?” He shot the idiot a withering look and waited. He knew where he was going with it. And truthfully? He did need to hear it. Even if he HATED it. “So stop playing doctor asshole! Stop being an overbearing ass. You’re worried? I get that. Hells! I would be too, if I was told that problems could arise further on! But you know what would happen if it was me pulling that sort of shit on Yg?” He sighed heavily and let out a small rueful laugh. “Likely the same I would have copped off Sansa, if it wasn’t for the fact that my Mother died from surgical complications after an emergency c-section with Tyrion. A c-section she had to have because she went into preterm labour.” He smiled sadly, and half shrugged as his friend grimaced and let out a far too guilty sounding groan. He didn’t mean to make the poor bastard feel guilty. But that WAS why he was worrying and overreacting so much too.

“Fuck... I didn’t know that. I sort of knew she died from something like that... I guess? Makes your craziness a little more understandable too. But still? Jaime? Sansa isn’t your Mum. And that was nearly FOURTY years ago. Medicine has come a long way since then. You talked to Sannie about any of this?”

“No.” 

He sighed he shook his head. Jon didn’t need to say it. He knew it. He HAD KNOWN IT all along. Yet he just couldn’t stop and he couldn’t make himself admit it until now either. “Mmm. Well? As your friend and brother? I’ll tell you that I understand why you have been an ass. And I’ll tell ya that I am here whenever you need to get that shit out of your system. I’ll hear ya fears if ya need it... As your pregnant fiancés brother? I’m going to tell you to pull your fucking head out of your ass, before you risk making things WORSE because you are stressing my pregnant sister out, and probably hurting her feelings too. And I’ll advise that I can and will break your face open if you do so again. - And I’ll just hope to the Gods you don’t fight back. I don’t fancy getting MY ass kicked, because you’re being an idiot.” 

“I should just call our doctor and ask shouldn’t I?” He was touched. Truly. He should have trusted that Jon would get through to him. Would get beyond his own ridiculous carry on, to reach the less idiotic man underneath. He HAD known he would. But like with everything else? He had just been too fucking proud to ask before now. And sure it had only been a week and a half or so? But it was still too long. Jon gave him an almost sad, but understanding smile. Crooking the corners of his lips down rather than up, in that weird way that he and Ned BOTH did. 

“You should make a list of the things you are concerned about first, and then go home and talk to my sister, so you can call the doctor together. And for the Gods sake Lannister? If you get the all clear? Have SEX with her before she breaks your nose! Seven hells! I hate that I know this? But my mum reckons she was never more horny than when she was pregnant. Take care of your woman asshole! And NEVER TELL ME ABOUT IT!” He snorted a laugh at the heavy blush crawling up below that thick black beard, and burning the ears not even a little hidden, with his long curls pulled back from his face with a hair tie, as Jon clapped his shoulder in a show of manly affection. “Go on. Fuck off. I’ve got this for the day. You’ll need to call the doctor within business hours for this I’ll assume. And don’t worry your pretty head over it. I won’t tell anyone about this. Or about these future issues either. But I do want you to keep me posted about it. I won’t ask why. I just need to know they are both safe and well.”

Jaime grinned wickedly, feeling himself relax for the first time, in what felt like the longest damned time! He knew it was stupid, that he had let himself get so very worked up, and that it had taken him so long to basically ASK someone to tell him what he ALREADY KNEW! But he needed that. And it was worth the blow to his pride to hear it too. 

“I will make sure to tell you IF there comes a time where things become problematic. But honestly? Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as my carry on has made it seem. Just worry about being excited for a niece or nephew Mmm?” He smiled lightly and shook his head again. Hating himself, just a bit, for being such an ass. “Thanks Jon boy! Truly. I needed that smack around the ears. And for the fact that you have been such a help? I won’t laugh at the fact that your mother shares WAY TOO MUCH with you.”

“Aye! Fucking tell me about it!”

“Ha! Yes, I imagine it’s awkward. But thank you. Now! I’ve a phone call to make, because by far, the most pressing issue is seeing to my pregnant wolfs potential NEEDS - as a means of grovelling. Man I hope she bites me for being an ass! I love angry Sansa sex! She takes charg-“

“NOPE!”

“Sorry! Anyway? The list of other concerns can wait till after THAT!”

“Now who’s sharing way too fucking much! Go on! Before I decide to dick punch you instead of taking over for ya for the day!”

“THAT would make for an interesting court martial Jonny!”

“Aye! It would! Seriously brother? Go home. Make it up to my sister. Not that long left in the day anyway, and Marbrand is next door if I need a hand or if anyone needs YOU.”

He wasted no time doing as he was told, as amusing as it was that he was taking orders, in his own office, from one of his field commanders. And perhaps he shouldn’t blow off work to race home and apologise to his girlfriend for his own stupidity? But he really didn’t care either. He was THE BOSS after all. Besides, Jon was right about calling Doctor Creylins office, inside of office hours. Unless it was an emergency, he wouldn’t do that to the man. He didn’t even know if he would disclose anything about Sansa to him, without her present yet! SHE was his patient, and their children were his patients - at least until they were born and the Paediatrician took over for them. But he was not the mans patient, and he may not be allowed to tell him anything anyway. But he was going to try anyway! Because, whether she would admit it or not? His girl was NOT satisfied enough with what attention he lavished her with. And if he could get an answer before getting home? He was simply going to pick her up and cart her off to bed. - And yes! He even hoped that it pissed her off and she yelled at him for a bit before giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jaime is a bit panicky? And a bit ridiculous? But don’t worry, Jon slapped the hysterical right out of him! Lol!
> 
> Communication is a wonderful thing people!


	19. SANSA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter posted in quick succession - because I worked them through at the same time.

“Did you steal flowers out of Mrs. Valeryons garden?” She was frightfully confused. She HAD been having a really nice day. She didn’t feel FANTASTIC necessarily, but she hadn’t been sick or even tired at all. At least not initially. She had enjoyed the freedom that came with it too. She did a few things around the house, successfully waving off her Mothers concerns. And she had taken a walk, and done some exercise. It was stupid, but it had felt really good to have a NORMAL day again! Her Mother certainly hadn’t been doing EVERYTHING for her, but she had been doing the cooking and the HEAVY cleaning around her house. And for the first time she felt good enough to do some of it herself - at least the cooking at any rate.

She wanted that. To just feel normal, get on with her days. She was pregnant - not suffering some horrible immune suppressing illness that had her bed ridden and unable to perform basic tasks for fear that she might catch a bug that her body would be unable to fight off, for the Gods sake! There was no reason, besides her weak stomach and her exhaustion, of course? That she couldn’t get in and do SOME stuff for herself. YES! When her morning sickness was BAD, it could feel a bit like a stomach flu, sapping her of energy entirely. But it hadn’t been that bad for nearly a week, and it had barely been present at all that day. And in all honesty? She had been so looking forward to a potential change in that exact direction, so she could do things for herself again!

It had been wonderful, and she was so happy and excited over something so ridiculously simple, that she had wanted nothing more than to share that excitement with Jaime. She knew he would be happy to hear that she was feeling so good. And she had wanted to make him laugh a bit too. So she joked that her Mother had hovered over her too much. She DID, but not nearly as much as she had exaggerated to Jaime. She just decided to join her on her walk, which she knew was more to do with making sure her nauseated stomach didn’t pick up, and have her throwing up in some bush somewhere, without someone there to help her home again. And she had warned her to have a care to not over tax her stomach muscles before leaving her to her yoga routine.

But she couldn’t for the life of her, work out why he was home! He hadn’t said he was? He had replied to to her text to say that he was happy to hear it, as she knew he would be? But he made no mention of coming home early? He wasn’t due to finish work for another couple of hours yet, and he had a LOT to do, as he was still working through everything from Meereen, and catching up from his six weeks away from Home Base too? So it made no sense for him to finish early for the day - unless he wanted to surprise her, because she was feeling good? Which actually did kind of make sense, because it was Jaime, and her man - her soon to be husband, was always so sweet and romantic for her.

She smiled sweetly up at him and took the handpicked flowers, adorably wrapped with some wet tissue paper and foil so it stayed around the cut stems, and a ribbon to make it pretty. Pulling it to her face and taking in the delicate scent of the different blooms, and blushing softly at such a beautiful gesture. Both the flowers in her own hands, and the ones in her Mothers too. He was an idiot. But he was a sweet idiot, and she loved him so much for gifting her something so simple, just because she was feeling good.

“I didn’t steal them. She was in the garden when I drove past, so I pulled up and ASKED her. You know? That woman! She hobbles around on her cane sometimes, and brow beats poor unsuspecting neighbours into carrying her groceries for her, but she can get down in her garden beds with all manner of spritely ease! She’s crazy too! By the way! I have the bruises to prove it!” She let out a startled laugh and shook her head, before jumping up from her seat at the dining room table, where she had been sketching quietly before his arrival, to kiss him quickly, in both greeting and in thanks, and then ducking off to find a glass or a vase for she and her mother both. Completely missing his look of utter confusion, as she walked away.

“So! WHY do you have bruises from that sweet old lady, and why do I get flowers too? Don’t get me wrong? I love them, and it was very kind of you Jaime. But I AM curious as to what you did to earn such a nice ladies ire?” Her mothers clear amusement made her smile to herself, as she pulled down two large tumbler glasses, to use as vases. She could hear it in her tone, that she was quite touched over having received flowers from her ‘son in law’. Just because.

“Sweet? Cat? That woman is a tyrant! An adorable, sweet and kind looking, little tyrant! She told me I was very sweet to stop to pick flowers for such lovely ladies, as the two of you, and she told me all about how she met you on one of your walks with Lady. But then she hit me with her cane! Because she SOMEHOW worked out that I needed to apologise, and while it WAS good that I would offer such a gesture along with my apology, and that she was very happy to help in that regard? I first had to have done something stupid. So she hit me! She’s CRAZY! It is no real wonder that Fluffy is such an evil little thing!”

He was so put out about it, and she couldn’t help but laugh. She loved her little neighbour. She was such a little firecracker of a woman. And she absolutely played it up to stir Jaime, because he just didn’t know how to take her at all. She had cackled like a loon, telling her all about the day she made him carry her groceries for her, and drive her home, because it was on his way. He hadn’t mentioned that part when he told her, but that was more likely because he really didn’t mind driving the woman the few blocks, back to her house. He didn’t mind carrying her stuff either, he was just put out that she hadn’t asked. And Mrs Valeryon found it to be the funniest thing! She didn’t know what he was supposed to be apologising for either? But that was possibly just an excuse for the old girl to rile him up some too. 

“Oh! She is not evil! You just bite too easily Jaime! But? Thank you for the flowers.” She smiled happily and handed over care of arranging the bunches, into her mothers capable hands and walked back to her man, to wrap her arms up and around his neck. “SO! What ARE you apologising for? Do you have to go into work again tonight for some training thing, or something? You’re going to miss dinner? Is that why you are home?”

She sighed happily at the feel of his hands gliding across her back, to pull her in tight, to his chest. The little round bump of her belly, pressing firmly into his hard belly. And he was thoroughly confused? Which didn’t make a lick of sense to her, but she didn’t comment. Simply waited for him to form his words, with a small smile.

“You aren’t pissed at me.” She snorted rudely and blink at him in utter bafflement. She had no idea why she should be? But apparently he had done something that he knew would annoy her, and he had blown off work and subjected himself to Mrs Valeryons teasing - and thumping! To pick her flowers to apologise? “I’m not?” Jaime groaned dramatically and let his head flop back onto his shoulders for a moment, before muttering to himself and leaning down to press a hard kiss to her lips. Only serving to confuse her further.

“I have been panicking over everything and driving myself up the wall, thinking that I’m being too controlling and restricting over what you do. Like today? You were happy and I could tell from your text that you were, and my automatic reaction was to remind you to not push yourself! And you didn’t even notice... I assumed because you didn’t text me back, that you were pissed at me! I’m being an idiot and panicking over nothing in ALL areas aren’t I?” 

She tried really hard not to laugh, going so far as to bite her lips together in a bid to force it to stay in. But she just couldn’t help it. Her poor ridiculous fool of a sweet idiot. He really was apologising, for something that she hadn’t even been annoyed at him over. He had gone to SO MUCH effort, and she hadn’t even been even the slightest bit irritated with him. She was getting frustrated at him for other things? But besides his determination to not have sex? And her desire to understand that and accept it, because it was something he genuinely feared? He hadn’t been terribly annoying anyway. Somethings he panicked and maybe even overreacted with, LIKE the no sexual penetration - not even any anal play, but for SHALLOW fingers for BOTH? But those were the things that she knew scared him the most, and he was scared for good reasons. So she could accept it too. Even if she had occasional bouts of frustrated hysteria, like the day she texted Arya, like a crazy person! They were in it together, and she didn’t mind having an extra care with things, to ease his mind some. They were his children inside of her too! And he was the furthest thing one could be, from an abusive partner, so it wasn’t a control thing either.

“I think that maybe, you and I need to have a good talk Jai. Lay all of your concerns out, mine too, and maybe stop making assumptions? I thought we covered that, for the most part, when we got home from Ruby Fort? But maybe THAT conversation only served to INCREASE our concerns, rather than help them? Because Baby? I am not angry at you at all. I’m a little FRUSTRATED over certain things? But I’m not angry at all. I don’t even know why you think I would be. I didn’t write back because I just got distracted, chatting to Mama and I sat my phone down. And clean forgot! So I’m sorry I gave you that impression.” The exasperated laugh he let out vibrated through her own chest, and brushed over her neck too, as he pulled her into a clinging hug. “We do. Need to talk it all out, that is. And I told Doctor Creylin that we’d put together a list of concerns that we want PROPER clarification over, and call him tomorrow. Apparently he can’t TELL ME anything about you without your permission. But he CAN speak in hypotheticals. And I DO need to apologise anyway. Because I KNOW what is frustrating you the most, and I’ve overreacted there also.”

She pulled back enough to look at him, cupping his neck and jaw, and tilting his face enough that his forehead rested on hers, and his nose brushed over her own too. “You called Doctor Creylin?” Her heart raced a little bit in excitement over what that might mean, and she blushed heavily over what they might be talking about too, although she had spotted her Mother slinking away on silent feet, out of the corner of her eye too? So at least she wasn’t hearing their every word. “I did. Because? I talked to Jon about my carrying on? Or more rightly - my THINKING I was carrying on - I guess? And he smacked me around the ears and told me to stop thinking I’m a doctor and just CALL the doctor, about the things I’m worrying about.” She bit her lip to keep from laughing again, this time because her brother had smacked him around the ears. She shouldn’t laugh at him. Obviously he has struggled with feeling like he was mistreating her, with his overreacting, and hating himself, for overreacting. It WAS funny, but it was also a bit sad, and a bit sweet. And he didn’t need her judging him for it, at all.

“And what did he say?” She gnawed at her lip a little, her stomach rolling quite a bit, with the potential excitement that she just didn’t want to let have full reign, just yet. “Why do you think I brought your Mother flowers?” She cocked a brow in question at his blushing grin. 

“That was an apology for when I carted my angry wolf up the stairs without explanation, when she yelled at me! Because HYPOTHETICALLY speaking, with a woman carrying multiples? Our doctor would monitor with scans at every appointment, appointments that will become fortnightly after this next one, for us, so there is less time for changes to happen without being noticed, between appointments. And in those scans they can and do keep an eye on the cervix, as well as the babies and whatever else. Sex is SAFE until changes start to be noted, basically. It can even help with fitness, which in his honest opinion, HELPS to lower the risks of preterm labour, and stress. It also makes the time pass easier, if there aren’t EXCESSIVE restrictions being placed on an expectant Mother. Plus! Both sex and exercise, can help to relax Mama, so she can better, sleep. There ARE concerns that come from cervical stimulation, risking potential preterm labour - and YES! The Father maybe SHOULDN’T finish inside, they definitely shouldn’t, if they are concerned about it. Because pregnancy can be as stressful for Dads as it is Mamas. But it isn’t a concern if there is no sign of change in the cervix. So unless or UNTIL the cervix starts shifting of its on volition? Sex is safe, providing pregnant couples are not STUPID about it. SO! Want to have sex MAMA?”

“GODS YES! Come on! I’d say i would race you upstairs? But you MIGHT have kittens if I do!”

Sansa shrieked with laughter as she darted away playfully, only to find herself hauled up into the cradle of his arms, while his strides lengthened to get them moving faster. He wasn’t RUNNING but he was as determined to get them upstairs both quickly and safely! And she was even more pleased that her mother had decided to step away and give them space. Else that might have been awkward. Though she would have to know what they were about anyway!

“We do need to talk about how crazy you’ve been sending yourself Jai. And WHY.” She smiled against his lips as he paused at the bedroom door, and stole a quick kiss. “I know we do Red. And I WANT to, so that I don’t make the mistake of repeating such things. I think I’d like to talk over the idea of maybe speaking to a professional together? We haven’t been together long, and we’ve... Moved so fast, and faced so much. I KNOW therapy helps because I’ve experienced it first hand. Just to HELP us communicate through the next steps? If you’re agreeable? But we can talk later! Because I NEED to be inside of you, more than anything else right now.” He blushed slightly, and looked away as he asked. Slightly bashful over what he had asked. And her heart was fit to burst, over the idea that he would feel confident enough to do so, after apparently having bottled things up in recent weeks. And then she laughed as he changed the subject, and waggled his eyebrows as he lowered her down onto their bed.

“Jaime Lannister? Did you come home just so you could get laid?”

“I did. Is that a problem, soon to be Sansa Lannister?”

“Gods no! Naked Ser Jaime! Right NOW!”

“YES MA’AM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! So Jaime was panicking because he’s scared, and not dealing with it at all, and Sansa found no issue with the things he convinced himself that he was pissing her off with. Classic case of miscommunication. 
> 
> BUUUUT! Crisis averted, and sex is back on the table until such time as the doctor advises them otherwise! YAY! And they’ve agreed to talk to both each other and ask for professional advice and help too! So yay for progress!
> 
> Also? I have been working on mapping out the next steps in Bad Whiskey too? So hopefully there will be an update there in coming days too.


	20. JAIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut. That’s it - pretty much. A bit of fluff too? Because it’s FT Sansa and Jaime. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise for my little check out in recent days guys! I’ve been working on a few different things (beside real life stuff that is!)
> 
> I am not sure I’m confident in this chapter? But hopefully it’ll be enough to shake the old muse back into paying attention here.
> 
> Anywho! It’s smut! So as long as the sex is hot right?

“Oh fuck.” He groaned at the feel of her closing around him, engulfing him completely, as she always did. She was perfect. Warm and wet, soft and swollen. And it was all for him. Even without any build up? She was always ready for him. He was desperate for her - not as desperate as he had been when he first got home? But likely a touch more desperate than he had been the night he arrived at her cottage in The Vale. 

He was an idiot. A panicked, overbearing asshole. But she loved him anyway. 

He palmed her hip and rocked in and out of her with slow, steady pushes. Savouring the feeling of home that overwhelmed him every single time he was inside of her. The feeling of complete bliss and contentment, over the way her pretty eyes held his, while her body moved with him.

“I’m sorry I’m an ass Baby. Say the word? Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, for holding out? I can drop my spank tally? Or you can make the rules for how we have each other for the rest of your pregnancy? You can PUNISH me in anyway you want... Except tying me up. You know I’m not really comfortable with it... Tell me what you need Mama?” He was babbling, he knew it, and so did she. But she didn’t stop him either. Focused, as she was, on being filled, like he knew she had been wanting. Doing no more than giggling softly around her pants and whines, as he mumbled softly against her lips and jaw and ear, in between kisses.

Her nails dragged down over his back and dug into his ass, just as he liked, making him buck a little rougher, than he intended. And groan. It felt amazing. TOO amazing! He bit her neck lightly, and lifted her leg higher up his side, and slapped her ass for it. He didn’t want to be TOO rough. He did still have his concerns! And it would be well over two weeks before they could check and make sure they hadn’t pushed the limits too far. “Behave.”

“No.” He groaned again at the feel of her fingers carding into his hair and pulling harshly, until he was looking at her again, and then she pushing her lips hard to his, was feasting on them and tongue both. Pushing him. And it felt incredible. His hips stuttered slightly with the desire to slam into her. He slapped her ass again and bit her lip, and she clenched over him with a desperate whine. “Naughty little Wolf! Do as you are told, or I’ll stop and you’ll be sucking me to completion instead.”

“Be a good boy Jaime, and let me come on your cock, like I want? And you can fuck yourselves between my tits and come on my face. And you won’t need to worry about... my cervix.” He cursed softly, at her panted growls, and pushed his tongue back into her mouth, and did as he was told. No wonder she loved that so much. Fuck! He was a good boy! He was! But he refused to ‘slam’ into her, like he knew she really wanted, though did pick up his pace, and push into her with just a little bit more force. Enough so that he was FUCKING her, rather than making gentle love, like he had been doing. But hopefully, not so much that he risked hurting her or their babies.

“Yes! Like that! Mamas good boy! Fuck me Jaime. Mmm.” He grunted into her mouth as she started fluttering. He could feel himself starting to tighten up, from both her praise, and the feel of her peak beginning to rush over her, and around him too. He slammed his eyes closed, and pushed his forehead into her collarbone, in a bid to hold off, to keep her from pulling him over with her. Her whimpers near killed him. But he refused to give in. And the second she stopped shuddering, and moaning herself, he pulled out and just breathed for a moment.

Until she pulled at him, begging him, without words. He huffed a breathy laugh and crawled up over her enough to straddle her ribs, without lowering his weight at all. Stroking at himself while she smiled wickedly up at him and pushed her beautiful, swollen breasts together for him. AND dipped her chin and opened her mouth. And he was lost. 

They had only tried it the once, and truthfully? She’d been a little embarrassed, which was fucking adorable! But he had fucking loved it. And he hadn’t even THOUGHT about the fact that she could easily suck at the head of his cock, with every thrust, if she wanted. He hadn’t thought about it, but now he wanted to try it, like nothing else!

Jaime groaned and held her head up for her, so she didn’t kink her neck, and pinched at her sensitive nipple, with his other hand, while she held her glorious, soft, wonderful tits together for him. It was bliss! He didn’t even have words to fully encompass the visual, let alone the feel, as he slid between her soft globes easily, thanks to her fluids coating him. And the popping and sucking as he slipped in and out of her warm mouth too! He was lost, so much so that he could do no more than nod at her to warn her, as his whole damned body started tingling and shuddering. And he was done. Coming so hard, he damned near saw stars! And then he was done again, at the sight of his hot come all over her pretty face.

“I think that you and I need to discuss the definition of punishment, Red!” He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, in a bid to regulate his breathing again. His baby snorted with laughter and reached for her discarded shirt to wipe her face, as he flopped himself over, to her side, and well clear of potentially landing on her. Utterly spent, and definitely feeling the pull of a nap.

He smiled lazily and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close, and pressing a breathless kiss to her forehead, once she finished up her clean up, and rolled, to snuggle into his sweaty chest. “Mmm. That was your punishment, because you didn’t do anything that needed punishing, Baby. You had concerns, and I agreed, if you remember correctly? But! Lesson learned. - We talk to Dr. Creylin, before making such decisions in the future. And I think that your suggestion, that we seek the guidance of a professional - to help us navigate through our thoughts and needs and feelings, with so much going on? I think that it’s a really great idea.”

He sighed in relief, and let his hand stroke up her arm and over her shoulder, to thumb at her jaw affectionately, as he pressed a long, drawn out kiss, again, to her forehead. “Thank you Baby. I... Well? I will need to speak to the counselling staff at work anyway. Protocol, for all returning servicemen. But there’ll be things about being in Meereen, that I’ll want to share with you too. Quite a bit, actually. - once I have clearance to discuss it.... And... With you having more than one baby inside you? With there being increased risks?”

“It’s making you think of your mother. I know Jai.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. How in all the seven hells, he managed to find someone so wonderful, so sweet. AND so attuned to him? He would never know. Not so very long ago? He’d have thought himself mad, for even thinking that he had a chance with the glorious siren, that was Sansa Stark. And yet there they were, and she was even more perfect, than he could have imagined her, even in his wildest fantasies.

“We will call the doctor in the morning - if you can start work a little later? Or I can come and see you at lunchtime and we can call him then? And we can ask him for a referral for someone who, maybe has experience with people in similar situations as ours, hmm?”

“I love you. Gods I do.”

He tipped her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, jolting slightly at the hint of saltiness could taste on her, and huffing a laugh at her amused look. “No! I did not think about the fact that you just had my come, all over you. But it’s fine! - THANK YOU sweetheart. I know it’s a bit strange to seek couples counselling, when we are so happy... I just want us to stay happy, and I want us to learn to not let little things fester until they become big things. With everything we’ve been through already and with everything that’s coming? I think it’s important.” He hesitated for only a beat or two, before giving in with a breathy laugh, as she tugged his lips back to her own and kissed him deeply.

It’s not like he had never tasted himself on her before, but it was usually INSIDE her mouth, and almost washed away with her saliva too. He also was not usually discussing such serious, and heavy things when he noted it! And he didn’t really mind, it was just a little bit of a surprise. One that disappeared easily, at the feel of her tongue sliding against his own. 

He pouted playfully as she pulled away again, earning himself another few quick presses, before she settled herself back into their cuddle, nuzzling her beautiful face into his neck happily, while her hand stroked at his chest in lazy, and almost unconscious pats.

“It’s not weird at all Jai. I love that you want what we have to work, so much, that you are willing to go to such lengths for us. And I can’t wait to marry you. I can’t wait to be Sansa Lannister.”

“I can’t wait either. - Babies safely here first, though. Then you can make me deal with all the flash and pomp and bullshit, for the wedding that will make you happiest. Whatever you want. You know my Father would pay actual billions, to make sure you get what you want. And he won’t take no for an answer - just so you know NOW. He WILL pay for our wedding.”

She snorted rudely and then laughed, tickling his neck delightfully, with her warm breath, before pressing soft kisses to his pulse point.

“Mmm. Luckily for Tywin Lannister? His son did not fall in love with a pretentious bitch, who needs to have the most expensive of everything - just because it’s expensive... Not this time around, at least!” He blinked rapidly in shock, and then barked a surprised laugh and wrestled her around, until he was resting over her, to tickle her sides for her cheek, not letting up at all, until she was shrieking with laughter and begging his mercy. He couldn’t actually believe she had said that! Made a joke about it! - About his LOVING his sister! They talked about her, and they made jokes in general - but never about his having LOVED her! - And where he might have been disturbed, or even annoyed about it, with anyone else? He just found it funny, coming from her. “Keep it up woman! And the most penetration you are getting for the next week is your NON vibrating plug! And I am adding ten more spanks to your tally! Purely for implying that I felt anything close to what I feel for you - for HER!”

“But Daddy!” He snickered at her whining pout and sucked at her protruding lip until she stopped. “No buts, little one! And no comparing yourself to that. Please Baby. There is no comparison.” She smiled softly against his lips and nodded. “I know. NOW! On the subject of your Father? I am advising you now? I will be making him take me to lunch this week too! I miss seeing him everyday, and I want to check on how he’s fairing, with his own anxieties over our little Jonny and Jo and JAISAN - get it? Because he’d be Jai’s son and we can make it SAN - so we can share! That’s pretentious isn’t it? Never mind! - Bobion - or Felix... Or Rasputin.... OOOH! Phyllis and Mavis and Joanna! Oh that would be cute Jai!”

He blinked at her rapid subject changes, and at her slapping his shoulder excitedly, over the names she suggested. Gods did he love his Baby girl! Even when she was crazy, and he had to decipher her excited babbling.

“I don’t know what to do with ANY OF THAT! Let’s see? I’m still a little disturbed by your obvious FRIENDSHIP with my Father? But I also kind of like it, and I’m grateful that you would think to check on him. And do NOT ever tell him, that I like that you are friends! NOW! Jason I like - however you want to spell it, it’s a possibility that I’d be happy with, I think. But I’m not sold on Mavis or Phyllis? Although I’ve heard much worse? And they could maybe grow on me? NO BOBION!”

“Jon, Joanna, Jason, and Aryanna - not a bad list so far. And Bobion.”

“No! Bobion! You are not calling my kid that! And don’t pout! Or I’ll tickle you again! Until you have to pee!”

“Too late! I already do! Get off me handsome! Before I mess our bed!”

He laughed heartily, and did as she asked, rolling aside to let her go. And then smiling happily to himself, at the glorious picture she made, as she walked towards the bathroom, like a damned Goddess. - Naked as the day she was born. All long, silky, milky white limbs, just-been-fucked hair, shining bright like sunset, and hanging near to her hips. And a tiny curve rounding her belly, where his babies rested safely inside of her. And wearing his ring. Because she’d be his wife one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬
> 
> I hope it works?
> 
> And I apologise in advance, if I flake out again for a bit - I have another (new) canon div. fic that is stealing my attention. Which is as exciting as it is frustrating! But hopefully this little chapter has shaken things loose, so I can get back to my current WIPs!


	21. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little wedding prep check in.

_Group chat: Fairy God Family_

TOMMEN: Who has updates for me? Arry? Rings? Your papers?

Tyrells? Flowers?

Brothers and uncles? Building supplies and electronics? 

We have a final guest list, and most have agreed that they’ll be there?

LORAS: Flowers are sorted. I wasn’t sure on tables etc. So I just over ordered, and I’ve matched colours to what Margy said, as best I could? All pastels and dusty colours? And peonies as the focus.

TOMMEN: Sweet! I’ll mark it off and tell Mrs. Stark - because I have no idea what you just said about colours and I’ve no idea what a peony is!

LORAS: BRAN! How’s that snort emoji coming along? Hold on!

LORAS: PHOTO ATTACHED

LORAS: They will look like that - for the most part. Only better quality. They will be trucked up from High Garden, on the Thursday, and Ren and I will be there in time to sign for them.

MARGAERY: PERFECT MY DARLING! They will match the fabric we are using for the BM dresses. I’ll be in KL in the weekend Tommy. I’m coming to help Mama Wolf and Aunt Genna. Thank god we’ve settled on one of Sannies more simple designs for me and the girls! Cat and I can knock them over easily and leave Genna to Sansa’s dress!

MARGAERY: OH! Ty? Can I come stay for an indeterminate amount of time?

TYRION: I’m just going to give you a key. 

MARGAERY: You sure? I wouldn’t want to interrupt or scare any of your other friends away?

TYRION: If you scare any potential friends away, than maybe they aren’t very good friends? It’s fine darling. You’re my favourite anyway.

MARGAERY: YAY! I’ll call to let you know when I’m coming!

TYRION: Oh, I can tell that easily enough on my own, My Love! - Sorry Robb (and Celly and Shireen and Jon!) I will behave now! - Did you end up booking the Inn also Tom?

TOMMEN: HA! Disturbing! Anyway! I did, yes! We will have too many for just RF! And nice job Loras! They are very Sansa! - If flowers can be... They suit her style is what I mean! And yes, they will match some of the crazy amounts of fabrics taking up residence in Casterly Manors back parlour!

ARYA: TOMMYCHOPS! Perfect timing! Guess who can marry people! Ty and Marg? You guys next, alright? Then Jonny and Yg!

JON: Seven Hells! Tommo? Martells will all be there, as will Dany. I assume you have them marked down on your list? Also? Marbrand will cover for the LC on his own on the Friday, - with him in Lannisport and me on light duties still, I would ordinarily be helping. But he is going to cover and head up early Saturday morning instead, so I can head up the day before.

TOMMEN: That was a terrible evasion tactic Jonny! But yes, I have all Martells and Targs, including partners etc. Alright so we have you and Yg for ‘Set up’? But not for the deliveries and building etc?

JON: Sorry, best we can do, without giving anything away to the boss.

TOMMEN: Oh! No, don’t apologise. I understand completely.

ARYA: You suck Jon! Ty? Margy? Help a match making sister out here? It can be an open thing? A marriage of convenience! The scary family leaders would leave you alone? And you could just keep on keeping on, with the randoms outside of each other?

MARGAERY: LOL! High five for effort sweetie! But what is this, the Middle Ages? Marriage of convenience! Lol! 

LORAS: Actually? That would be kind of perfect for the two of you! Funny too!

TYRION: I’ve asked many times over the years - she won’t be in it. But I’m completely fine with a scandalous love affair! 

MARGAERY: Me too Lover! And if I thought you seriously wanted to marry me? My answer might just be different darling! ALAS! We are destined for great sex and mutual bestie status forever!

TYRION: I’m good with that beautiful! Lol! Besides! Our resident match making sister, is a pot calling a kettle black, I believe! Wouldn’t you say Gendry? She doesn’t seem overly keen for matrimony yet either!

GENDRY: Don’t bring me into this man! I’ll be getting married when my she wolf says I am getting married and that’s that. I have no opinion on anything else! Also? Tom? Me and the lads will be down the week before. We took the week so we can make sure we’ve got everything built. Yohn is coming to help too. Mya will be down on the Friday.

TOMMEN: LOL! Good boy, brother! My! Arry? Give him a pat! Also! I already called Mya to double check her plans. But thanks for letting me know!

ARYA: Good boy Bull! - Tommychops? You don’t want to know what sort of treats your big brother gets for being a good boy!

GENDRY: I am completely comfortable in my whipped status little bro! When you find a woman like mine? You’ll understand!

MYRCELLA: Why do I continue to do this to myself? Ew! - Love the flowers Uncle L! They will be perfect! And yes Tom! They are very Sansa! So we are at two and a half weeks out? And we have numbers, the inn booked, flowers sorted, rings being made, Arya can marry them legally now! EXCITING BTW! We have a team of builders ready to build everything? The bridal party and wedding dress are being worked at? Catering? Where’s that?

TOMMEN: LOL! Oh Celly! - DON’T hold your breath on it Gen! I’m good remaining STAG! See what I did there? HA! Anyway! That sounds about right Sis! Mrs Stark has organised a caterer for the entire weekend, including the wedding cake! (Seriously! That woman scares me! Like Grandfather levels of terror! And she is just so sweet and loving and I think that scares me more!)

LORAS: Oh she’s not scary Tom! She’s our darling Fairy Catwolf! But it sounds to me, like we are really rolling here! This is getting really exciting! How are our perfect pair? And the blobby baby! Does anyone know?

JON: Well? The boss has a ring of hickeys - like a Gods damned teenager! Thank the Gods he also has a collared shirt! So THAT is how they are! Our collective niece or nephew or potential triple hitter? (Aye! I am sticking with that! Because it’s funny!) - has apparently let up on their Mama in recent days too - she’s not feeling as sick or throwing up as much apparently. So that’s good.

MARGAERY: mmm! Well she must be feeling better, if the chew toys status has been upped to level: horny teenager! Impressive! Also Jonny! LOL! You saw blobby! There was only one.

JON: There was - but it’s still funny to think of Lannister freaking out! Also? I worry about you Margy! Being impressed by horny teenager like behaviour! Sure you don’t need some help dealing with your addiction?

MARGAERY: Are you offering handsome? Because I’m down, if Yggy wants to play too! I do love me a stunning red headed woman!

JON: WOW! That went very wrong didn’t it? Eyes off my woman Tyrell! I don’t share my stunning redhead, and she doesn’t share either!

TYRION: LOL! I am personally rather fond of that particular addiction Jon boy! So I have to object to you offering to help her deal with it lol!

TOMMEN: Gods! Lol! Right! I’m out guys! Will email the updates when I put it altogether! Big love fuckers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick one! 
> 
> Tywin is up next, and there will be no real wait, I’m just having a quick read through, before posting.


	22. TYWIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In The Great Lions head!!!

Tywin Lannister was not a man prone to emotional displays. He was not a man comfortable with heavy emotions at all. Certainly not to the point of allowing them to overwhelm him. Most assumed that made him a cold, unfeeling bastard. Even his own children had thought it of him over the years. And he had let them think it. He would never admit it. But those who believed it, were very, very wrong. He was not prone to giving displays of extreme emotion, because he had learned, as a young boy, to suppress that desire, so that it could never be used against him. 

A lesson he had learned after his mother died. 

His Father, that weak livered mongrel, had up and moved his mistress into Casterly Rock, before the dying wife, he had been cheating on for years, was cold and in the ground. And then that whore had thought to send his little sister away to some religious boarding school in The Riverlands. Which in his opinion, had been more alike some ridiculous cult initiation institution. One he gleefully destroyed, the moment he was the one in control of his families vast fortune. He had gotten his way, with his roaring display of temper, and kept her safe from such a thing, but it had resulted in his being all but banished from The Rock, until adulthood.

They had all attended boarding school in Lannisport, his younger siblings, and himself. As all Lannister’s of The Rock had done, for more generations than that woman would have been able to count. But during breaks, he was sent to stay with distant relatives, whilst his siblings were forced home, to deal with their idiot of a Father, and his whore. He had been grateful, in the long run, because it was on one such occasion, staying with his late Grandfather’s cousin, that he met Joanna for the first time. 

But he was grateful also, because he had learned how to control himself, and to be patient, during those years too. And it had paid off, when he was barely twenty, and the board of Casterly, had sought him out, to dispose his Father, before he destroyed his Family company, anymore than he already had. And again, when his Father died, and he had that whore thrown out of his home, with nothing to show for her years of money grubbing, and what he now understood, as being emotional abuse of he and his siblings.

He had had to grow up fast, and he had had to be a better man, businessman, Family patriarch, brother, AND father figure to his youngest siblings too. His Father had been too friendly, too quick to laugh, too determined that people like him. And too caught up with the woman who fed and petted his ego, to notice that she was bleeding him dry and cutting him off from his own children. He had learned to hide his weaknesses as a result.

Until he met up with Joanna again, and fell every bit as hard for her, as his son had done the lovely girl that he would be wedding soon. Like Sansa had with Jaime, Jo had forced him out of his arrogant shell - made him feel so deeply, that he couldn’t hide it as well, as he had been for years. She made him better. Taught him to balance his emotions, rather than suppressing them completely. 

When they discovered that having children would be difficult for them, due to issues that they could do nothing for, with his darling girls body? They had learned that difficult did not mean impossible. And they had been blessed with the twins, thanks to medical intervention. He had been happy to stop there. They had one of each, both strong and healthy. But his wife had her heart set on at least one more.

He was grateful that his siblings were the only ones to ever note - enough to remember at least, just how deeply his emotions ran, when it came to Joanna. He had allowed her to convince him to just have one more child. He wanted to give her the thing that she desired so desperately. And he had. But the cost had been too high, and he lost her, because he had let his heart over rule his mind.

His pain had been so deep. It was still so raw, even now, well over three decades later. So much so, that he had worn his arrogance and his ‘emotionally disconnected’ persona, like armour. Until a darling girl smiled at him, and swatted his hand away from a plate of ‘less freshly cooked’ bacon. And he noted how his son watched that same girl. It was a look he knew well. One he lived with, in his dreams every single night.

Sansa reminded him of his Jo, right from that very first moment they shared in the kitchen at her Families holiday home. He couldn’t intimidate her. She was gentle and kind, yet strong. And she had his son on the hook, just as Jo had had him, so many years beforehand. She didn’t take any of his sons crap, and she wasn’t afraid to take even HIM to task.

Of course, the girl hadn’t always been so, - again, like Joanna, the first times he met her, she had been fairly well forgettable. When she had dated his grandson, she had been a meek, soft spoken, admittedly pretty girl. - Who simply wasn’t all that notable. She had come from a good family, and from money. But that was really all he could remember of her, BEFORE.

Now she was set to be his daughter. She was his sons whole world. The future of the Lannister family name. And she reminded him of his wife, even more than he had ever thought possible. Because now, for as elated as he was, to know that she carried his grandchildren inside of her? He was equally as fearful. And at very real risk, of losing the strict control he had been forcing himself to maintain, since his son dragged him in from the sea he had been willing to walk into, to be with his wife.

For a man who had spent a lifetime burying any chance of allowing an outburst, from emotions overwhelming him? After everything he had faced, in recent months? That control was finally slipping. He had maintained his composure through the rage and disgust and disappointment of not only his daughters latest break down, and the news that his twins! - His pride and joy, had been intimate, in ways no siblings should ever be. And he had maintained his composure, allowing only a small slip, to lean on his youngest sons unexpected strength, to process what he had had to do, to protect his family as a whole, in light of that information, and the events that lead to them learning that truth. He had even held himself together, for the most part, when he feared for his sons life, when the Embassy in Meereen had been attacked, with him inside. And he had managed to stop himself from crying like that broken man, whom his son had dragged out of the sea, when he spoke to him, of how he almost hadn’t made it home.

He couldn’t contain the fear. It was overwhelming him. And no matter that he could AND HAD, set things in motion as best he could, to ensure his daughter and grandchildrens safety, paying the best doctor in the country, and working out with the man, to have the best possible team of professionals available to her, as well as approval for any and all interventions she would agree to, no matter the cost. AND to have his plane at his disposal to get the man to her, should something happen before they relocated to Lannisport for the danger zone. And forcing a signed agreement to state that NOTHING would take him out of the country, and away from his daughters side, until his grandchildren were born. He would not risk him not being there, as the mans father had failed to be there for his wife. 

Not that it was the mans fault, of course! He hadn’t had a choice, and he had supplied her with the best possible team of professionals outside of himself, until he could return, thinking it had only been a precaution, and he would be back in time. And he certainly couldn’t have done anything more than those that were there, all the same. But he wouldn’t run that risk a second time. The younger Creylin, would be there for the birth of these Lannister lions.

He had also focused himself on finding appropriate staff, to help ease the path for both before and AFTER his grandchildren arrived. He had wanted to order them to move into The Manor with him. He’d have happily given them an entire wing for privacy. But he knew his son. Sansa, that darling girl, would have come home, without too much convincing at all. And he could have put it to her to convince Jaime also. But he remembered being young and in love and preparing to welcome his own children too. He’d not have stood for living with anyone, let alone his damned Father. Not that the man was still among the living at that point for him, and not that his Father was worth the energy or effort it took to maintain a strong relationship. But he would not have lived with Joanna’s family either. And at least they were likeable.

So staff, with at least some medical training, was his compromise. And with his family - and that of his daughters also, were solely focused on planning the surprise wedding. He could better disguise his lack of control, under their excitement and distraction, alongside his search for appropriate people to care for Sansa, and for his son also.

“Gold dragon for your thoughts?” He started slightly and blinked at the smiling and baffled girl, who had been occupying too many of said thoughts, of late, standing before him with what looked to be a basket containing food. He frowned at his closed office door as he stood and rounded his desk, without thinking about it, so he might greet her properly. And smiling almost ruefully as she drew his attention back to her, with a small laugh and a kiss to his cheek, and a small hug. As had become her way. “I apologise for intruding. But Vylarr did announce me. I brought you lunch. Also? Can I borrow a gold dragon? To pay for your thoughts?”

He snorted a small laugh and waved her towards the ‘uncomfortable looking’ couches, as Tyrion called them. Touched, as he always was, by her kindness. And not in the least irritated by her unannounced arrival, as he might have been, for most others. The only ones allowed to get away with such antics, were his children, Sansa included, his two grandchildren, Kevan. And he would not be informing any of them, that he was completely accepting of such things either. It served to keep his sons on their toes, if they didn’t know how to take him. Which was incredibly amusing for him.

“If I was to attempt to give you a single dragon, I’d be forced to excuse my having done so, lest you take me to task for it.” He lowered himself into the hard leather seat and reached out to help her unpack the meals she had brought along with her, for their impromptu lunch date. “Furthermore, I am well aware that you are smart enough to understand it is folly, to pay for something that you can have for free. I was mentally weighing the merits of some of the candidates I have, for the roles of your household staff.” He hadn’t been, but he was not about to lay his actual thoughts upon her shoulders either. And the topic he had introduced, had been something he had been planning to speak with her on, all the same.

If he were a less controlled man, he might have made some unsavoury noise of appreciation, for the home cooked food laid out before him. “Yours or your mothers?” He waved at the hearty looking lasagne, which had also, somehow been warmed. It smelled wonderful. “Mine. It’s Jaime’s favourite actually, so I had to make twice as much, else he would not have been pleased to find I gave it away on him! He has to wait for dinner though. I timed THIS one, to finish cooking just before I headed into the city, and the dish has thankfully, kept the heat in for me.” He hummed quietly in understanding, not willing to give voice to his surprise. He knew her well enough now, to not be truly shocked by her care. “And did you have someone carry this up for you? Or are you going to tell me you were stubborn enough to lug this basket full of goods, from your car, all the way to the top floor.”

His soon to be daughter, rolled her lovely blue eyes at him and waved to her slightly round stomach. “You know? Most people don’t draw notice as being visibly pregnant so early. Alas! Three babies make me look far further along, than I am! But that allows for a certain amount of CONCERN - especially when I happen to be carrying the next LANNISTERS. I carried them from my car, as far as the lift in the underground car park. - Where I decided to take advantage of the access card you gave me, so that I did not have to deal with any paps taking photos of me walking to the office, from the street. One of the guards took the basket and escorted me all the way up to Vylarr.” He nodded deftly. Pleased with both his staff, and her own forethought. The media had been even more obnoxious in their intrusiveness, than normal. Which was not a terribly shocking development, given the way Jaime had made their impending parenthood obvious, immediately upon his return to Home Base. Let alone their social media announcements of both the pregnancy, and their engagement.

They had been bad enough beforehand - even in their curiosity over HIS relationship with the girl. But the fact was, that she and his son were the current IT couple of high society. Something that, he hadn’t much thought on until that moment. But perhaps it would be prudent to discuss the idea of bodyguard for Sansa, and the children, with his son. - For when his son was not with them, at least. He’d think it over. For the moment, however? He was focused on not appearing unseemly, or as if he hadn’t eaten in days. There was definitely something to be said for such hearty, home cooking. Even his paid, professional cook, could not hope to compare. Much to his chagrin.

“And you are well? You have, indeed, rounded a little more. You look much better than last I saw you, also?” He wiped at his face with the napkin she handed him, out of her basket, and smiled to himself behind it, as she beamed brightly, in what he could only describe as sheer, unadulterated joy, as her hand rubbed the curve of her swelling mother’s stomach. “I feel wonderful. I am still nauseated at times, at least once a day in truth. But I haven’t been ILL in days. And I AM tired, but usually it doesn’t hit until after dinner time anyway. Unless I get too carried away with exercising. But I’m not EXHAUSTED like I was. Which is incredible.” He nodded and offered a small twitch of his lips, pleased, and almost relieved, as he was to hear it. It had been a lot of years, but he did know that the second trimester was said to be the easiest, in terms of associated discomforts. Though he did not know just how different triplets would be to twins, he remembered that the middle months were easiest for Joanna, for both the twins and Tyrion. He hoped it proved true for Sansa also.

“How are you Tywin?” He cocked a brow in question, and tilted his head slightly, to take in the fact that she had lifted his hand, to rest between both of hers, on her knee. It was a caring gesture, and one she seemed almost nervous about offering. He sighed heavily and squeezed her fingers. Understanding that she had apparently realised that he might struggle with fear, due to his constant comparisons between her and his wife. Were it any other to attempt to draw notice to it, he would not have stood for it. But Sansa? The girl did remind him of Jo - so much, that he sometimes let the fantastical notion, that Joanna had hand picked her for her boy, and set her in his path, take root in his mind. As ridiculous as that was. He also tended to let her get away with things, another would not, because of it.

“I’m well, My Dear. And well enough able to look after myself.” He hummed softly and held her eye in silent communication, making sure that she understood that she was not to worry for him. She smiled sheepishly and squeezed his hand between her own. “I would never dream of implying that you weren’t Tywin. But we are family, and family are allowed to worry. It’s why you are looking for staff to help Jaime and I, and it is why you asked about whether I had carried my heavy basket all the way here. It’s why I come to spend lunch with you, and why I risked The Great Lions roar, to ask. It’s why Tyrion has been acting a bit of a mother hen, around you, since that original weekend at Ruby Fort too. Even though he knows you might well string him up for it. Family is about CARING and being there for each other. Family is the team of people who will have your back in everything. You’re my Father in law. I CARE that my carrying - not one, but THREE of your grandchildren, is causing you to fear for our safety. And for the past also.” 

He grunted low in his throat. It did irritate him, to be forced to acknowledge such things. The girl was getting very bold, when it come to pushing his limits. He would never speak to his appreciation of it? And he certainly should not allow it. But he did appreciate that she looked closely enough to understand him in a way that most others did not, and he’d allow it, in light of that truth. 

Tywin sighed softly and pulled his hand free of her little trap, to wrap it around her, in an awkward approximation, of a hug. And pressed a dry kiss to her head. “I’m as well as can be, Sansa. It is not easy, for a man used to having complete and utter control, to accept that there are things that I just cannot control. All the money in the world, could not save my wife. Not even I can BUY life.... There is every likelihood, and evidence aplenty. That my fears for you and my grandchildren, are and will remain unfounded. But my own fear, is also something, that even I can not always control, My Dear. Emotions are not rational. Which usually works in my favour, as fear of my reaction, keeps my sons from finding any amusement in my SHORTCOMINGS. It also why I try to not let them rule me.”

He pulled back, with a small, amused smile as she laughed softly and nodded, before pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek. “Very well! You acknowledge that you have concerns, but this is the one and only time I’m permitted to speak to them, and I can’t tell Jaime or Tyrion of this conversation. Just know that I will worry for you, all the same. - Because EMOTIONS ARE NOT RATIONAL.” He scoffed rudely, and moved back from her again, grateful that the moment of DEPENDENCY had been settled, so they might return to their far more agreeable rapport.

“I’m grateful, that I have at least ONE child, who reads me so well, without FEAR of my reactions, also.” His daughter snorted a tinkling laugh, and waved a lazy hand at him, and she settled in to his ‘uncomfortable looking’ couch, and made herself quite at home there. 

“I don’t fear you, because I have seen you dote on a pair of kittens and a massive wolf, as though they are actually children! You need to come to dinner at home, the girls miss their Gramps.” He scoffed rudely and cocked an imperious brow at her, only serving to make her laugh, yet again. GRAMPS! He’d have to break her of that folly long before she brought his grandchildren into the world, and subsequently, taught them to talk! 

“NOW! Catch me up! I’ve missed you! What news do you have of Cersei? She’s well I assume - as well as she can be, that is. - And DETAILS! I’d like details on the candidates you have picked for us? Perhaps you can pick the best of them, and put together a bit of a file on each? We can discuss it after dinner - that you are coming to, tomorrow night! If you aren’t busy, of course.”

Tywin sighed, showing as much faux exasperation, as he would allow, and settled in beside her, to CHAT. He wasn’t going to get any more work done, until after her need to ‘catch up’ was sated, anyway. And though he would never admit it? He had missed speaking with her regularly, since Jaime returned home, and she moved out of his home, also. He did, so enjoy her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying! You are!


	23. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a should leave a warning? But I mean? If you’ve come this far with me? You all know I’m a dirtbag by now. - So... No warning (beyond this one lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the warnings lol! 
> 
> Maybe don’t read it in public? 
> 
> And specifically? Sarah0520 - please advise hubs to engage his headphones - if you are home. If you are at work? Leave this one till you are home lol!

“ _‘_ _At thirteen weeks, your baby is as big as a lemon_ ’ \- Mmm... Shame. I fear keeping you from eating lemons for a full week, might just be hazardous to my continued health and safety!” Sansa scoffed rudely and whacked his stupid, perfect chest, for his cheek. And even interrupted her little endeavour to map his strong body, with her tongue, to bite at him too - just for good measure! Not only was he READING from his phone, while she was desperately trying to fry his brain, and introduce a much different topic? But he was silly enough to threaten her lemon intake! When her babies had proven to have her taste for them too! At least that was her excuse to eat even more lemon flavoured foods and snacks, than normal!

“OUCH! See! Exactly my point! Suppose I can justify allowing it - because our babies are not going to be as big as a single baby would be? So the scale is very likely incorrect? And not at all because my little Mama is a scary little thing!” She snorted again and bit down, and scraped her teeth lightly, over the fleshy skin, just above his right hip, where she KNEW he was a little ticklish, and then giggled softly into it, as he squirmed, just as she knew he would. “WOMAN! I am trying to tell you what we can expect from our babies this week! Quit chewing on me!”

She sighed dramatically and crawled up his wonderful, strong body, stealing his phone quickly and shoving it under her own pillow and well out of his reach, before sitting on him fully, straddled over where she had just been exploring, and pushing her hands into the pillow either side of his head. He hummed happily, and rubbed his hands up over her sides lazily, with that cocky, leonine smile. “Something you want, Red?” She narrowed her eyes playfully, making his grin widen further. “I want to PLAY! And you are not paying me sufficient attention Daddy!” He hummed up at her, ignoring her petulant pouting, in lieu of eyeing her naked body. Even still, months later, and changes a plenty to her form, and he could make her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, with how he looked at her.

“Well? Why don’t you try to convince me, instead of pouting and making demands hmm? Naughty girls don’t get orgasms, do they?” She pouted at him again for good measure and huffed when he raised a pointed brow, and let his hands fall to rest lazily, in her thighs. She LOVED this game. She loved HIM! And she loved that he had relaxed and let go of most of his anxieties over playing with her fully too! “Please Daddy? I just want to play?”

“I know. I can FEEL how much you want Daddy to play with you. You are rubbing your arousal all over my belly. Clean it up first, and then you may use your toys and show me how much you want me to play, but if you come, before I’m convinced? You will be punished. Do you understand?” She swallowed hard in anticipation, twitching hard enough for him to feel it, where her core was pressed to his hard stomach, and making him smile at her in cocky amusement. “How do you want me to clean my mess Daddy?”

“Lick it up. All of it. And then lay back, spread yourself and convince me to play.”

She whimpered slightly, and flushed quite a bit. It wasn’t that she didn’t masturbate, she did. And he was well aware of it, had even listened to her do so over the phone at times. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her do it before either, but it was a little different, to PUT ON A SHOW for him, as such. And yet, the thought of watching him slowly lose control, while she tried to deny her own orgasm? Was as hot, as it was naughty. And now she had even more of a mess to clean up. But she could get pay back too. She knew how excited he got, over their finally having tried the butt plugs she had bought while he was away. And she knew how much it excited him to think they might try full anal penetration soon, because of it. - Now that he was over his panic, that was. “Give Daddy a kiss, and get to it, Sansa.” She whimpered again, at the tone he had perfected so quickly, and did as she was told, pressing a few soft pecks to his lips, before letting her tongue work it’s way into his mouth for just a little taste.

“Real quick? That WAS your mother leaving earlier?” She snorted a little laugh and nipped at him playfully as he pushed her back a touch, his big hands cupping her face before him. “Yes Jaime. She said last night that she was heading out early this morning to do a bit of shopping, before she had lunch with Aunt Genna. And then she was grabbing some groceries before she came back. So that we would have all day to ourselves. Who else would be insane enough to try to get past Lady to open and close our doors without invite?” She giggled as he sighed dramatically at her sarcasm, and kissed her nose. “Good. I don’t have to worry about keeping you quiet. Now get to it Baby girl. Before I spank that perfect ass. - Clean up your mess.”

She smiled coyly, and shimmied down his body again, enjoying, very much, the deep breath he took, as he watched her ‘do as she was told’. She took her time too, dragging the flat of her tongue over the small amount of fluid she had rubbed onto his belly, and then sucking at the skin and soft hair there, just the be thorough, until he waved her off with yet another deep breath, and raised a pointed brow at her, in silent instruction.

It was going to be torture, of the most delicious kind, for them both. But she had started it, and she meant to win this little game, and have him break, long before she was forced to beg him to help her. Which she KNEW was his goal. Even if he hadn’t said it.

She made quick work of selecting her ‘toys’ - from her seemingly ever growing collection, settling on both her vibrating plug, and her faithful little rabbit. Along with the bottle of lube that they had agreed needed to be used for any ‘back door’ playing, for both safety and comfort. And she may or may not have snickered just a little at the hard swallow that her lover tried to hide from her, as he eyed her choices, laid of the bed between them. Even better, was the obvious swelling and lengthening of her most favourite of toys.

She was nervous, there was no real hiding it, not with how much she could feel herself blushing, and how much her heart was racing in her chest, as she laid down and opened her legs wide. Just like he had told her too. But she really wanted to see how far she could push him too, before he gave in.

She started easy, tracing her chest and sides, and around her hips and little bump with gentle hands. Dipping her fingers between her folds lightly, to tease, and then up her body again, to circle and pinch her nipples, and then her lips, to suck an lingering taste away, and over again. All while keeping her eyes locked on his face. He was concentrating so hard, and it was far too arousing for her overall composure. Made even more so. When he reached low, to palm at his swiftly hardening cock.

She dipped her fingers deep, and pulled them away again, with a soft sigh, offering them up to him with a wide eyed, and begging look. And crowing internally as he sucked them clean, with a low moan. “Toys. Baby. I told you that you had to use them. Do so.” She whined softy, at the breathless husk of his command and reached for the plug, coating it liberally, before taking a steadying breath and wiggling so she might reach comfortably, in a way that he could still watch as she pushed it in.

She was going to lose, just the sensation of pressing it into her rear, combining with how turned on she already was, and the way he was watching her, and touching himself, was almost enough. Already she was twitching, and breathless, and ready to beg him, and she hadn’t even lifted her little bunny yet. Let alone turned either toy on to vibrate. “Quickly now Sansa. Turn it on - to a slow vibration, and pick up the bunny and do the same. Then you are to hold it to your clit. If you come, before I’m convinced that I should give in and play with you? You will have to hold it there and withstand your orgasm until I stop you.”

She whimpered and nodded. “Answer me with words sweetheart. You know the rules.”

“Yes Daddy. I know the rules. And I won’t come, until you say I can. I’ll be good, I promise.” She did as she was told, and bit her lip in a bid to fight off the trembling, that she could feel building. And in a last ditch effort to taunt him into letting her have him, before she did come. She could see and feel and hear how turned on he was. He was hard, rock hard, weeping and flexing in his steady gripping rhythm. And his breathing was every bit as ragged as her own. She moaned and bit just a little harder, at her lip, trying desperately to not lose control, and to not wiggle and show him just how precariously close she was. And then his fingers were inside of her and she was screaming as she clamping and quivering over and around them.

“Fuck it.” She has barely registered the calming of her body, when her lover was lifting her hips, and pushing into her with a desperate groan. “You were perfect Baby. Such a good girl.” She whined against his lips as her pushed forward and leaned over her, to steal a needy kiss, as he rutted into her with shallow pushes. “Let me try? I’ll be gentle, I promise? But baby? I want to try, see if you can take me yet.” She panted heavily and swallowed hard, before nodding. She was nervous, Gods! Was she ever! But they had worked at stretching her, and practiced for it. And they had talked it through. He had said he wouldn’t go very deep until she was as ready as she could be. “Are you sure?” Again she nodded, and even smiled against his lips as he groaned long and low in his throat.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as he pulled her plug out and used his fingers for a bit, to calm her and stretch her even more, while coating himself in lube, on top of her juices, just to make extra sure. “Are you ready?” She swallowed hard and blinked her wide eyes open, focusing entirely on his deep green orbs, clouded with arousals and concern in equal parts. “I’m ready Jai. I want you to.” She smiled softly and took a deep breath. Relaxing herself completely, and following his unspoken instructions, to lift her legs high on his sides. As he pushed in slowly.

The groan he let out, rushed straight to her centre, making her twitch and moan right back. It didn’t hurt at all. It felt strange though, a good sort of strange. “Fuck! Baby! Tell me I’m not hurting you?” She whined and hummed a negative noise, completely overwhelmed by the new sensation. And then again, as he started to thrust in and out slowly, working himself just a touch deeper, but not yet ALL the way, - not even half way really. “Fuck! Sansa? I’m going to come. Already. Fuck!” She moaned and reached for her little bunny, flicking it on high and pushing it between them, and against her clit quickly, wanting to go with him, the first time he finished there. “Good girl. Gods Baby! Can I finish inside? Or do you wan-“

“Yes! Gods yes. Finish inside my ass Daddy. Please. You feel so good Jai. So good.”

It wasn’t a lie. Though it was an unexpected surprise, just how good it felt. It was entirely different, and yet it felt even more intense, and she was building up hard and fast again. “Fuck. Come. Please Sansa? Let me feel you come while I’m taking your ass.” She screamed again, completely and utterly overwhelmed by the intensity of the new feelings, AND the addition of his fingers, surging back inside of her and pumping rigorously, that he pulled back ever so slightly to allow room for. To make sure she tipped over with him. And at clenching and releasing over and around him in an entirely different way, and even gushing a little, which was odd, and entirely new too? And the grunting nose he let out, as he spurred in and around her rear entrance, as she pushed him out a little further than he meant to go, with her uncontrollable clamping. She couldn’t help it. It just felt... TOO MUCH. Too good, too overwhelmingly good.

“I didn’t know you could do that? And I’m fairly confident, that if I didn’t know? You didn’t either?” She whined softly, utterly exhausted, and a little grossed out over the massive wet patch they had left on the bed, right where her bottom lowered back down, as he let her go slowly. And a little confused over his astonished and amused and entirely too pleased look. She expected him to be as wiped out as she was - it had been his FANTASY, his desire, that they had worked towards seeing to, after all! But something had distracted him completely. Distracted and pleased him very much. “Do WHAT exactly? Was it gross? You were... In my bum? Is that mess-“ He shook his head rapidly and grinned playfully, at her stammering. “You SQUIRTED Sansa. - I was the only thing in your ass. - That mess, is all come, sweetheart. YOURS. - That was insanely intense for you wasn’t it?” She blushed profusely and buried her burning face in her hands as she squeaked in understanding. She didn’t know she could do that either! And for as magnificent as that orgasm had been? She kind of hoped that it didn’t happen every single time. It would make a mess every time! 

“Oh My Love! You are the kinky little gift that just keeps giving aren’t you?” He chuckled darkly and flopped down beside her, tugging at her to roll into him, for a needy cuddle. “Shut up! I’m really embarrassed here! Gods! That was so good though Jaime. Better than I could have ever imagined.”

“Fantastic! I LOVE hearing that! Ugh! BUT! You aren’t allowed to be embarrassed! Hells Red! If you hadn’t already said you’d marry me? I’d be begging you too now! And if you weren’t already knocked up? I’d knock you up rather quickly too - because I am going to be trying to get you to do that ALL THE DAMNED TIME!”

“Oh gods!”

“Jaime will do just fine love! NOW! Let’s celebrate! A long, lazy bath, some breakfast? And how about a picnic - just us? We’ve my Father for dinner tonight too - I just want the morning with you. And Lady probably needs to hunt. What do you say?”

“I say... Can you change the bedding while I run our bath?”

“Done and done love! I love you.”

“Mmm. I love you too.”

“I love your ass too.”

She snorted a laugh and shoved at him playfully, blushing softly at his happy little sigh and the ridiculous preening he was doing. If she had known he would be so happy? She’d have worked towards giving him that a little sooner. And she might even encourage it on a semi regular basis, too. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy every moment of it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP. So Anal was had. And I’m going to need a cigarette and a lay down now.
> 
> I even thought about holding off posting this - because I e already updated quite a bit in the last 24hrs? But this one just... FLOWED. 
> 
> Heh! Sorry! I’ll stop!
> 
> But I am posting it, before I can question it too lol. I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. TYRION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! It’s been a bit since I posted to this one! (Or at all?) 
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys! (For those reading this one and any other of my works too!)
> 
> I have battled a bit of writers block, and a few anxiety related issues (thanks to RL stuff, and nothing TOO serious - so don’t worry for me! I’m all good now!) and then there was also the little betrayal where my mind decided I needed to binge read Ned/Cersei fics for a bit - which was like a guilty pleasure? But it also did NOTHING for my writers block, because it made me love Cersei again... Don’t judge me lol.
> 
> ANYWAY! I give you two chapters to say sorry for my absence! Tyrion and then Jaime. (And don’t worry, for those waiting - doctors/rock/Lannisport and RF/heroes weekend/secret wedding are coming up soon!)

“I come baring gifts! A copy of the non disclosure that Arya had the jeweller sign - I know you have been PATIENTLY waiting on it. AND I have progress pictures of the rings themselves - they’ll be finished in coming days, all that is left is a few small details and the inscriptio- OH! Sorry! I didn’t realise you had a meeting? I checked your schedule and it was clear for the rest of the day? Never mind! I’ll come back. Apologies for interrupting.”

Tyrion paused awkwardly and flushed at his Fathers look of reprimand, and at the curiously amused smiles on both dark haired women sitting on the uncomfortable sofas across from the man. It didn’t LOOK like a business meeting? And neither woman was dressed in line with such either? They weren’t dressed like slobs, of course! They were clean and tidy and a little MORE than merely casual - but they weren’t in designer business wear either. Which told him that it likely wasn’t a Casterly meeting. As did the fact that it wasn’t on his Fathers schedule, which he had actually checked, so this exact thing did not happen.

“Tyrion. Leave the paperwork on my desk and email me the pictures. And then come and sit. Ladies? This is my younger son, Tyrion. Tyrion? This is Shae and Talisa Maegor. The two candidates that Jaime and Sansa shortlisted for the positions on their personal staff.” He relaxed ever so slightly. Thankful, beyond measure, that he had not just interrupted some major business venture. And that his Father seemed more amused by his lack of manners in announcing himself, than annoyed by it.

He stepped quickly to drop the paperwork onto his Fathers desk, as he was instructed, and then approached, holding his hand out to both women in greeting. One they took without hesitation. “A pleasure Ladies. And I apologise for my lack of manners. Shae and Talisa? Was it?”

“Yes. I am Shae, this is my wife Talisa.” He hummed curiously at that information. Not that he cared or thought anything more or lessof them being a married couple, he knew plenty of gay people. It was simply curious, to him, that his Father had settled on two women who were very clearly young, and from the sounds of the accent and the names? Both foreign also. Not that the man would discriminate against them at all, but he did tend to prefer to employ local people, and he also tended to lean towards YEARS of experience. And being that these women were set to help Sansa? He found it curious that he wasn’t looking at some ancient old biddy, who had delivered and helped raise at least a hundred children already.

“It’s lovely to meet you both. Can I assume that, these lovely ladies will be working for Jaime and Sansa very soon, if you are introducing me Father?” His Father nodded deftly and relaxed back into his seat - as much as he would allow in unknown company, at any rate. “Indeed. I saw little point continuing the search when Jaime and Sansa both seemed agreeable and more importantly, in agreement, after reading their joint file. Obviously this will be subject to a trial of sorts, as they all get to know one another, but on paper, all checks out. Talisa is a qualified nurse, and has spent a few years working alongside midwives as part of a humanitarian aid organisation in Essos. After she and Shae, met and married, Shae gave up her position as a live in maid, so that she could travel with her, and learning about nursing herself to assist where she could. They were ready to settle down somewhere together, rather than continuing to travel around, and Sansa and Jaime are in need of both a maid and a nurse with knowledge of midwifery. And eventually a nanny. This works out in everyone’s favour, I believe.”

Tyrion hummed curiously. Impressed by not only the experience of both women, given that they were both very young, but also with the fact that his Father had somehow managed to find candidates that would be, for lack of a more appropriate term? Perfect, for Sansa and Jaime. He knew that it was the humanitarian work that won his brothers favour, and it was very likely the fact that they were young and married and wanting to settle into life together, that won Sansas. And he would never ever give voice to it - but the fact that they were married to each other, removed a certain level of concern for both of them. Whether they realised it or not. Having others live under their roof, had the potential to put unnecessary strain on their relationship - particularly if those young women had been single and prone to show interest in either of their exceptionally beautiful employers. Not that either Jaime or Sansa would dream of straying, but the worry of that was nicely removed, by hiring a married couple.

“Excellent! I look forward to hearing all about your adventures and your selfless works too, of course! Tell me? How are you with pets?” He grinned as Talisa huffed a lovely husky laugh and smiled at him widely. “We are aware of ‘The Girls’, and while I admit to a certain amount of nerves, over living with a wolf? I look forward to meeting them also.”

“I have already explained that they need be more concerned with Princess than Lady, and perhaps even the one that likes to visit and drive Jaime up the wall also? But they are rather fascinated by the idea of Lady.”

Tyrion snorted a happy laugh and clapped his hands, utterly delighted by both exotic beauties before him, and his Fathers amused input. What he wouldn’t give to be there for that introduction. Though he suspected that he would have plenty of opportunity to interact with them both, and even watch, as they come to fall in love with the darling big beast, that was his little sisters dire wolf.

And not that it made any matter, of course, but in a way, he was grateful that his brother would be employing woman who would be off the cards for himself also. Much as he found their natural, dark beauty to be rather more than merely attractive? It would not do to develop feelings for or start something with, someone in his families employ. He also appreciated and respected that he could not seduce either of them, merely because he found them beautiful. Said dire wolf would have his balls for breakfast, if he tried! But they were lovely, and so far, they seemed quite friendly. Neither had shown a lick of concern over his dwarfism, which was a definite point in both of their favours. He looked forward to making friends of them both.

“Mmm. You should have a care around Princess Asshole, yes. The little demon loves to attack feet - Jaime’s in particular. Though she isn’t so fussy that she won’t try with others also, except for Father - I’m sure he’s the only person she actually LIKES! She is quite a snooty little bitch too. - How a half grown kitten can make you feel like you are a complete waste of oxygen, with a single look, is utterly astonishing to me! But she can! And Grace the Shithead, is actually a darling little thing, who will give you no problems what so ever. As for Lady? She is exactly that. A LADY. She looks fierce, and I imagine she is when it comes to hunting and protecting Sansa, but she’s a gentle giant too. The cats are her babies.”

They settled in for a time following his abrupt entry, simply to chat, and go over the employment contracts that his Father would have drawn up officially, provided all went well once they met Jaime and Sansa. Meetings that would consist of a few ‘dates’ as Sansa had apparently jokingly called it. Where both women would dine with, and spend time with she and Jaime, and even his Father and Catelyn, to get a ‘feel’ for one another. His Father had even gone so far as to explain that it was his intention, to have the agreements met by the end of the following weekend, to allow them the week following that, to move and settle in, before Sansas next appointment, and their families trip to Ruby Fort. 

And it was by far, the strangest ‘interview’ process, he had ever been exposed to. Especially considering he hadn’t actually meant to be involved in it at all! And it involved his USUALLY rather traditionalistic Father. But then again? It was something for the Lion Tamer herself too. And as he had come to discover, there was a whole different set of rules, where Lady Sansa was concerned. She was his Fathers favourite child, after all. And! Dare he think it? The old man had even been CHARMING to both women. He was beginning to think he needed to become accustomed to the new and improved Tywin Lannister.

———————

TEXT TO JAI:

Brother! Just met your new house staff! Lovely ladies! I swear that it’s only Tywin Lannister who could find such perfectly fitting people, so quickly.

TEXT FROM JAI:

Did you? I have yet to meet them. Sansa has spoken with them over the phone, and they will be visiting with her and Cat tomorrow afternoon, and staying to have dinner with us too I think. They are nice?

TEXT TO JAI:

Very nice Jai. They’ll get along wonderfully with Sansa. And they both seem rather intelligent and interesting too, so they’ll do well I think.

TEXT FROM JAI:

You do realise that they are married right? To each other too? So there’s no chance you can even talk your way into being ‘the other man’?

TEXT TO JAI:

Ouch! What do you take me for?

TEXT FROM JAI:

Don’t pretend you are insulted asshole.

TEXT TO JAI:

Oh I’m not. Amused? Absolutely! But not really insulted. YES I am aware. And I commend you for that inadvertent forethought also. No need for your very beautiful wife to be, to be unnecessarily concerned by the presence of beautiful, single or simply STRAIGHT, women who might want to climb into your bed.

TEXT FROM JAI:

Nothing inadvertent about it brother. I actually had a bit more preference for one of Obes girlstaking on the role of nurse/nanny - purely because Jon spoke highly of her and Sansa knows her already. BUT! My little wife has also been betrayed by not one but TWO assholes in the past, who she was unfortunate enough to walk in on with other women. And while it’s NOT EVER going to be an issue with me? I don’t need her carrying any self conscious nonsense over the potential for that to happen with me. And call me an asshole for it? But I am only human, and I couldn’t stomach the idea of having a male nurse live with us - unless we both knew them personally, and I didn’t know any of the ones who made Fathers short list. - So? A married couple who fit perfectly in every other way too? Is PERFECT!

TEXT TO JAI:

Huh? Smart man. I assumed it was because they had worked in humanitarian positions. And don’t feel bad about that. I’m

Not sure Sansa would be completely comfortable with a male nurse potentially getting all up in her business - you know? If that is ever a necessary thing?

TEXT FROM JAI:

She wouldn’t be - which is the main reason I wouldn’t be. Some of the best nurses I have met are male nurses, not that military nurses tend to deal with pregnant women either though? BUT It’s very much a comfort issue for my little one-day-wife. And no matter how good they may be at their jobs, she isn’t going to want a man or potentially men, she doesn’t know living in our home, knowing her every private detail. Also? The aid work? A definite positive in both of their favour. I look forward to hearing details of their work. Those guys are every bit the soldiers that those of us who put our lives on the line are.

TEXT TO JAI:

I wholeheartedly agree brother. The unsung heroes who clean up the mess that guys like you are forced to make, for freedom. But as I said? I think they are both a wonderful fit for you and your soon to be, little family. - Can you get Cat to record them meeting Lady for me though? I don’t think they believed me when I said that it’s Princess they need to worry over there. The old man even told them the same!

TEXT FROM JAI:

Exactly right brother! And don’t worry, I already asked Sansa to do that! But where does Dad get off speaking so about my little asshole?! She’s a perfect angel for him!

TEXT TO JAI:

Mmhmm. I know. It’s hilarious! Especially when he carries her around! Anyway! How is my little sister and my nephew?

TEXT FROM JAI:

Don’t remind me! She preens for him. It’s ridiculous! And my babies are good. PERFECT! San was a sick this morning again - but it is happening less and less, so a day here and there doesn’t piss her off TOO MUCH.

TEXT TO JAI:

BABIES?! I KNEW IT!

TEXT FROM JAI:

Huh? Knew what? Babies - Sansa (my baby) and my actual child. Who, by the way? May very well be a tiny little lioness, and not a nephew, yet! What are you on about?

TEXT TO JAI:

Nice try! You are so having twins! 

TEXT FROM JAI:

Trust me? I’m not. I WAS there during the ultrasound. I give you my word, that there isn’t TWO babies in there. Idiot. I’ve gotta go. Meetings with the heads over honours and medals for some of my men. Go and see my girlfriend, she misses your face apparently.

TEXT TO JAI:

Good Gods! Why? It’s not exactly a handsome face? But I can do. I miss my little sister too.

TEXT FROM JAI:

No. But it’s memorable. Fuck off Ty. I’ve got shit to do, so I can go home to HER beautiful face.

TEXT TO JAI:

I love you too brother. Have fun in your meeting. And know that I’m calling that beautiful woman and telling her what you just said! She’s going to be pissed at you for being mean fucker!

TEXT FROM JAI:

Go for it. But be advised that she’s too horny atm to deny herself - and subsequently ME - sex. AND I am quite fond of angry Sansa sex too.

TEXT TO JAI:

I’d be more annoyed about that if I didn’t have plans get laid myself tonight! Also? Details are always welcome brother?

TEXT FROM JAI:

No. And tell Marg I said hi. Also? Stop trying to hide it when she comes to visit. You aren’t fooling any of us!

TEXT TO JAI:

I wasn’t attempting to hide a single thing. Marg is here to help some designer friend for a few weeks. Needed a place to stay. So I get a few weeks of sex fairly well on tap. And on that note? I’ll talk to you later.

TEXT FROM JAI:

Heads up? I’m punching you next time I see you, for calling your girlfriend sex ‘on tap’, brother! What are you? A fourteen year old ‘cool kid’ playing at misogyny?

TEXT TO JAI:

Is that how that read? Seven hells! Punch away. Twice - for good measure. But she’s not my girlfriend. Bye Jai.

TEXT FROM JAI:

Of course she is not. Idiot.


	25. JAIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I also have to advise - that I’m fairly well winging it with these chapters - I’ve not really done anything more than write them, give them a quick read through and posted - so if there is glaring issues? Please be kind and let me know lol!

“Oof! Rough day Baby?” He hummed in affirmation and burrowed his face into her neck more fully, and rubbing his hands over his tiny babies, tiny bump, in a bid to soothe himself. And ignoring the fact that he had apparently managed sneak up on her. - Likely because of the yet to be introduced women seated at his kitchen island.

He knew who they were, he wasn’t an idiot. He had simply forgotten that they would be there when he got home. And being that he had had a long day, AND his beautiful girl was happily cooking dinner and chatting amicably with their guests, because apparently her mother wasn’t there? He was going to continue to be rude, for a few more moments yet. So he could just breathe her in.

He groaned dramatically and pressed a kiss to her neck pointedly, before stepping back and smiling at the women in greeting. “Sorry. Long day. Jaime.” He held his hand out and winked at his girl as she chuckled softly and turned to afford them her attention, also.

“Oh don’t apologise. This is your home. Greet your love however you will. You are hardly going to disturb us. I’m Shae, this is my wife Talisa.” He nodded deftly and shook both of their hands quickly, before leaning back into the counter beside his girl, and well out of her way. “Thank you for that. Though I should advise, if you aren’t already aware? I don’t actually tend to care if I’m disturbing people with my affection for my girl. I was only apologising for having forgotten that the two of you would be here.”

It was rude as rude got, he knew it, and his girlfriend who slapped at him with a tea towel for it, knew it too. But the obviously more laid back of the two before him, obviously didn’t object. If her hearty laugh was anything to go by. Nor did the quieter one, if her smile was any indication. “If you have had such a long day, as it appears? I am not so terribly surprised. And don’t worry, both Mr Lannister and Mrs Stark made sure we were well prepared for such openly loving displays. If anything? It is a relief that we have not made you so uncomfortable as to hide such things, in your own home.” He nodded in thanks to the softer spoken woman and cocked a brow in challenge at his scowling girlfriend.

“And where is Mother Stark?” He waggled his brows and stole his girls hand quickly, as it shot out to whack him, and kissed her knuckles softly. “She’s away to dinner with Uncle Kevan and Aunt Dorna apparently? I swear to The Gods! They are up to something! All of them! I just don’t know what it is yet! BUT! It is definitely more than just being friendly, and more than just giving us space too - and I’m pretty sure that Mama is either putting on the Ruby Fort weekend, to top ALL Ruby Fort weekends ever had? Or she’s using that as a front to hide what she’s really up to! I can’t even SNOOP! Because she takes her planner with her when she leaves!” He snorted a laugh and pulled her into his chest for a hug, and pressed needy kisses to her pouting lips, for good measure.

“They are always up to something Red. They can’t help themselves. And stop snooping like a creep. She will tell you what she is about eventually. Now! What’s for dinner? And do I need to shower first?”

Perhaps it was rude, to focus himself so fully on his girl, rather than making the effort to get to know the two women before them? But they had received his Fathers rather stringent approval, and he had noted that his girl seemed completely at ease with them being in their home. Which was good enough for him. They would be moving in, the following week, if that was the case, so they would just have to get used to them.

“That depends on what you’ve been up to today, and how long it’s been since you did so. I’m making garlic and herb stuffed chicken with steamed vegetables and mash - and you have time to shower, or at least change, if you want.” He hummed happily and nuzzled at her nose playfully. “Is that the one with that buttery bread crust on the outside of the chicken fillets?” She hummed in affirmation and he pushed in to lay smacking kisses to her beautiful, perfect little mouth, and slap her ass, before giving it a good squeeze too - for show, if for no other reason.

“I fucking love you woman! Right! I’m away to shower! AND stop disturbing our new found friends for a bit hmm? I don’t NEED to, because I had one after my work out this morning, and all I’ve really done all day is yell at idiot politicians who have decided to involve themselves in the organisation of awarding honours and such, to MY MEN! But all the same. I need to wash the stink of assholes off - and their drizzling bullshit attempts at using the Meereenese campaign to make themselves look better to the public. I won’t be long. Love you.” He pressed in and kissed her again quickly, before stepping back.

She stopped him with a concerned hand pressed to his chest gently, and blinked at him in silent question, making him sigh sadly. “I’m alright Baby.” She hummed softly and nodded, clearly reading that he wasn’t really in the mood to rehash such things. “Should I call Jon and see if he and Yg want to come for dinner tonight?” He huffed a soft laugh and cupped her beautiful, infinitely sweet head, in his hands, so he could press a gentle kiss to her forehead, in thanks for such a kind thought. “He missed it, I had him supervising the rookies for me, for their training sessions today, and checking in with the rest of the crews, with Marbrand while I had meetings. PLUS! He mentioned Dany flying over for a visit in coming days? She is coming to Ruby Fort with them apparently, but she wanted to come early to just have time with them first. I don’t know when that is exactly? Only that it’s before next weekend. So they may very well be enjoying their ALONE time until she gets here? - Their house is tiny, and after everything with Dany? I don’t think they’ll risk being heard fucking when she’s under their roof.”

He snorted at her adorable blush and shot an amused, conspiratorial grin to the smiling pair still watching them, with very clear adoration. Which kind of just made him like them even more, than he had felt predisposed to do anyway. Apparently, their afternoon with his baby, had them falling at her dainty little feet too. Not that he was surprised at all. Everyone loved Sansa. Just none so much as he. “I actually meant that you might have him to talk to, if things are weighing on your mind Jai?” He hummed softly, his heart melting all over again inside of him, at just how perfect his beautiful girl could be, without even trying.

“You wreck me, My Love. You know that?” He pressed a quick, but heavy kiss to her soft lips. “But I’m alright. I’ve had to deal with politicians for years Red, and I’m not going to say I’ve never shot one? Because that’s a lie? I’ve not shot one recently though? - And I apparently am not allowed to do so, just because I want to... If I can continue to control THAT urge? I’ll be fine.” He snickered at her deadpan look and stepped away fully, turning to the new comers once more. “Shae, Talisa. I do actually apologise for being rude this time. Welcome to our home. Make it your own, however you desire. Now I’ll leave you in the much more agreeable company of my beautiful girl. I really do need to get out of my uniform. And likely greet my girls, who I assume are all asleep on my bed. Baby? I’ll be back down soon - yell if you need me.”

He was halfway up the stairs when she called out, drawing his attention back, as her head poked out of the kitchen doorway, with an adorably confused little look. “Did you say Dany is coming to Ruby Fort?” He hummed in affirmation and cocked a brow in question. “They are definitely up to something! I know that it’s a party weekend to celebrate you all coming home safe from Slavers? But that’s weird isn’t it? Dany coming? They are up to something, and that’s a big clue! I just need to figure it out! Or force someone to tell me!” 

Jaime snorted a laugh at her petulant scowl and shook his head. He KNEW

they were all up to something. Much as they THOUGHT they were subtle? They really weren’t. He knew they had all been ‘meeting’ regularly under

The guise of meals and shopping dates and the like. - Beyond their usual invasive interests in his and Sansa’s relationship. Plus Margaery was back AGAIN, staying with Tyrion and ‘helping’ some friend out! And then there was also the fact that Catelyn had not so subtly hinted that he should take Sansa to The Rock for a romantic night, just the two of them, following the doctors appointment next Friday. And THEN make their way to Ruby Fort on the Saturday morning. Implying that she needed them to arrive at a specific time. Which told him WHEN they were up to, whatever it was that they were up to. And it was hardly a long time to wait, to find out.

BUT! His girlfriend certainly need not focus herself on weaselling it out, when he suspected that it was a surprise for her, that even he wasn’t allowed to know about yet.

“Hey Red? Go focus on convincing those two lovely ladies in there, not to run screaming from us, because I’m a lecherous bastard - BEFORE I become a lecherous bastard and drag my sexy little Mama into the shower with me, while they are waiting on their first dinner in our home! And stop worrying what our crazy family is about. We will learn of it soon enough, I’m sure!”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I feel like you are underestimating just how much I love fucking you in our shower, Red?”

“Oh My Gods! You are an incorrigible ass Jaime Lannister!”

“And you LOVE me - AND my ass, anyway Soon-to-be Sansa Lannister!”

He laughed heartily at her flush and her glare and blew a kiss to her before turning and strutting up the rest of the stairs, with the sound of highly amused laughter, coming from his kitchen. Something told him that those two young women, would fit into their family and their home, just fine.


	26. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter!

_Group chat: Fairy God Family_

TYRION:  **PHOTOS ATTACHED**

TYRION: Stealth Lion cub bump photos!! - I realise that I have absolutely no clue personally, and very few of you will know either? But does ANYONE else find that bump bigger than expected? LYANNA? Darling? You would know? She’s not four months in yet? And that is an admittedly beautiful little belly? But it seems bigger than I had expected it to be? It blew up out of nowhere in NO TIME! Jaime swears that there isn’t twins in there - but I feel like he is lying to me?

MYRCELLA: How adorable is that bump? And Aunty Sansie?! Ugh! I’m so in love with that belly! We all saw the photo Uncle Ty. There’s only one. I don’t know if it is a big belly? It’s just a little curve? Isn’t that normal?

JON: Triplets... I am still sticking with that! She looks beautiful by the way. Even more so in person! How did you get photos of it? Lannister is home today? I’d have thought it hidden under his paws!

LYA: Aww! She looks beautiful! And Jon! You stop trying to jinx them! One baby is hard enough! And Ty? Every single pregnancy is different darling, even for the same woman. Yes, she is a little bigger than I expected her to be - especially for her first. She looks closer to what I would have thought she would have at, say 17-18weeks, not 14. But thinking about it? Cat popped out really fast with Bran and Rick too - which I assumed was because they were her 4th and 5th pregnancies? But maybe it was just how they carried, and Sannie is like her Mama? So it wouldn’t be too far fetched a theory? I barely looked like I was bloated at 9m with Jon? But I have always been petite, and I carried him more in my back too. I’m hardly an expert though? I’ll make my assumptions based on the scan pics though. There is one baby in that cute little belly!

TYRION: Hmm. Sound arguments. I was going for support in my suspicions Lya! LOL!

MARGAERY: OH LOOK! How cute! And hush Ty! You are extra suspicious because your father hired them a nurse and a maid! I’m going to visit the very second I finish up these dresses! I’ve been here DAYS! And I haven’t seen her yet!

RICKON: WAIT A MINUTE? Back that truck up! A MAID? And a nurse? I want a maid and a nurse! Are they hot? Please tell me they are hot?

TYRION: Hot lesbians (and married to each other) to be more accurate? Bye Rick! Don’t hurt yourself! Let me know your consecutive record and time period for such, when you are done?

JON: OH SEVEN HELLS! Why would you tell him that? He’s going to be bow legged all throughout the wedding now!

RICKON: MY SISSY HAS HOT LESBIANS LIVING WITH HER AND IM ONLY JUST LEARNING THIS? (Are they live in?) - Doesn’t really matter! BRAN! What did you do with the moisturiser out of my bathroom you fucker?

MYRCELLA: OH MY GODS! I’m literally sitting next to Mrs Stark right now! This is SO awkward! I know I’m going to regret this? Yes Rick, they will live with them, at least until the baby is a little bigger, and then they will probably have a place close by to come over during the day instead.

RICKON: Jaime is my hero! He snags the best girl in the whole world for his own, then he steals MY mother for visits and now he has hot lesbians living there too! The guy is a KING! NO! A GOD! I must learn from him! To do this? I must live with him! When I am done ‘processing’ this information? I’m calling him to ask him to send the jet and ready my room! 

SHIREEN: Well this is awkward now isn’t it? Marg is on the floor and Mrs Stark has no clue what caused her hysterical laughter! RICKON! Behave yourself!

RICKON: BUT LESBIANS! 

SHIREEN: Are people too - the ones you are currently carrying on about, and objectifying, like a disgusting beast, by the way! Happen to work for your sister, and they are a happily married couple! - stop being a pervert! And show some respect!

LYA: HAHAHAHAHA! SCHOOLED PUP! How’s that smacked ass feel?

BRAN: SHIREEN!! HIGH FIVE FOR GOING ALL STANNIS 2.0!! BRILLIANT!

RICKON: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HOT! I’m sorry Shireen! I love you! Way more than any hot lesbians! Happily married or otherwise! You are the Sansa to my Jaime! I promise! 

TYRION: Holy crap! I’m sorry too!You’re a scary little thing aren’t you, Little Doe? I’m kind of glad I’m visiting Sansa and Jaime right now, instead of wedding planner headquarters. AKA My Fathers place! You are correct. Shae and Talisa are lovely ladies and we should respect them. It wasn’t my intention to disrespect them in any way - but lesson learnt, all the same.

RENLY: Just feel that Baratheon FURY! Doe? Darling girl? I’m proud of you for standing up for others - even if they were only playing around. Also? Is there a small chance that you might be a little jealous honey? You know he loves you! He’s just playing around. But I’ll smack his ass all the same, if you want me to, for upsetting you?

MYRCELLA: Playing around with those in this group who KNOW us and KNOW we are only playing around and teasing is wildly different to objectifying people who we don’t know beyond knowing their sexual preference, Uncle Renly. Funny or not? It was inappropriate. But you ARE forgiven Rick - and Uncle Ty. Everyone here knows you didn’t mean to be jerks. 

SHIREEN: The Sansa to your Jaime? Maybe you do need to go spend time with him, learning how to be a bit more tolerant and respectful! Say, for at least a year!

LYA: GIRLS! I’m so proud of you BOTH! Not backing down in defence of someone and following what you believe in, no matter if it makes those around you uncomfortable! 

BRAN: Wait? A year? Is that an age thing? Or a maturity thing?

RICKON: Are you saying I actually have a chance? For real! I promise to stop being an ass! No more objectifying anyone! Not even my gay brother and his even gayer husband - who are completely cool with it, because they know I’m screwing around! I really do love you!

SHIREEN: You should want to learn from your mistakes for yourself. And it is BOTH Bran. I’m an adult, technically Rickon isn’t. And not only is it illegal? It’s morally wrong.

MARGAERY: Imma squeal! Can I squeal? Is RICKEEN? (Name to be reassessed at a later date) REALLY HAPPENING? I mean? NOT YET for obvious reasons? But in the future? And I just have to say - it’s admirable that you would stringently hold to it too Shireen - but it is only two years difference honey. Nobody would see it as you taking advantage in any way.

GENDRY: NO! Not if he annoys her that much! Brother! You need to learn to pick your audience! But nice job on the quick backtrack when faced with the disapproval of the woman you love. ALSO? Imma kill you for looking at my Little Doe!

SHIREEN: You know what? I have a dress to try on, so Margy and Mrs Stark can poke me through with pins again! 

RICKON: Can I call? I’m going to call! Later fuckers! Shireen? Please answer when I do?

SHIREEN: Not until after I am no longer in your mothers company please.

ROBB: WHAT JUST HAPPENED? 

BRAN: I believe that Rickon both disgusted Shireen, and arose her possible jealous streak? And now they are going to actually be a THING - but not until Rick is at least eighteen? Is that what everyone else got?

RICKON: MAN I HOPE SO!

TYRION: Where is Arya? How’s that for match making my young grasshopper?

GENDRY: She’s out with Ned, picking up the rings and checking in with the caterers for Cat. She’s going to hate that she missed it! And that she missed laying the smack down herself! But she’s in full wedding prep mode. It’s sexy as fuck.

ROBB: No it is not! Stop that! There is no sexy involved with my sisters! Ever!

TYRION: You did SEE the photo right? The one of the sister that is now also MY SISTER? Sorry to inform you Stark! But she’s very sexy. More so being pregnant than ever before. And objectively speaking? I tend to agree with Bull too. Arya is quite a sexy little thing (Gendry? I trust you to keep her from beating me to death for having said that!)

RICKON: And now I’m questioning your statements about the maid and the nurse? Perhaps they ARE NOT as hot as I was willing to believe? 

MARGAERY: I have to pull you up there Rick! Darling? Ty CLEARLY has wonderful taste in women. (Case in point? ME!) Your sisters are sexy, boys. Deal with it. Also? Call your one-day-if-you-behave, girl now. Mrs Stark is off helping Aunt Genna with Sannies dress for a bit.

MYRCELLA: Maybe leave it until tonight. She’s still pretty annoyed at you. And a bit embarrassed too. Because regardless of all else? You aren’t an adult yet Rick, and she is right. It’s not okay yet. Not even really to joke about it.

RICKON: I know it isn’t. But I’m not joking about her.

RENLY: We know your aren’t buddy. But you can’t ask her to risk anything, to be with you before you are an adult. Celly is right. She can’t even really PLAN to be with you once you are, UNTIL you are, because it is a bit of hazy grey area. Call her tonight and let it at that for now.

LYA: And on that adorable little note? Where are we at with wedding plans little ones? We are only a week out? Where’s Tommen?

TOMMEN: IM HERE! Just working through the invoices with my Grandfather now. It’ll all be paid for within the hour. Then it’s the home stretch - deliveries, building etc. - set up and execution! We’ve ALMOST done it! Have you sorted wedding night STUFF that I want to know absolutely nothing about?

LYA: I have darling boy! And don’t worry! Your Uncle will be a very happy man on his wedding night.

TOMMEN: He will - because he is marrying his soulmate and I do NOT need to know of any other possible reasons! LOL! If we don’t chat beforehand? We will check back in say Monday? Or whenever the first flood of family members arrives at RF? And obviously, keep us posted on deliveries etc guys! I have to go, I’ll email details this afternoon! Love you assholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion is suspicious. Rickon is an adorable little dirtbag and Shireen bless her poor embarrassed cotton socks! Is just a little bit jealous and a little bit disturbed by her outburst. And everyone else is trying to navigate through a slightly awkward moment, without making it more awkward.
> 
> BUT HEY! They are all only human right?
> 
> Also! WEDDING IS ALMOST HERE!


	27. SANSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff.

“What about this one? It’s just darling - don’t you think?”

“Darling? Really? CAT! I’ll break it the first time I lean over he rail to pick my babies up! Absolutely not! New rule! Any and ALL nursery furniture needs to be able to take my full weight! IN my full tac gear just for added peace of mind!”

She couldn’t help the giggle that fought its way past her pressed lips, as her husband-to-be vetoed yet another crib that her poor Mother had pointed them towards. She knew he was doing it on purpose, because Jaime was now ‘family’ - meaning he had been exposed to the true Mother of Wolves, rather than the polite and proper Lady her Mother had always been around him. And he had been so thoroughly entertained when he had heard her muttering about him being an ‘insufferable ass’ after he knocked back her first three nursery furniture item suggestions, because he had genuinely been, being picky at that point.

She really should be, and WANTED to be more excited about what they were actually doing, but she had already decided which crib, chest of drawers and change table set that she would be ordering in triplicate, and obviously switching out the unnecessary extra change tables for the rocking chair she had also picked out. - And it was FAR too amusing for her to witness the strange interaction between her mother and her lover. Jaime’s objections were becoming more and more outrageous and her Mothers frustrations were becoming more and more obvious, and she couldn’t help herself. She was almost taking an Arya ‘watch the fireworks’ Stark level of glee from it. 

She couldn’t wait to tell her sister all about it! She had even recorded a video of them at one point, just so she had evidence! So she could share her amusement with her sister. - Of course she had to make sure that there was no mention of how many cribs they needed for how many babies, but she’d check that quickly before sending it later. For now she was just going to continue to enjoy their bickering, alongside Shae and Talisa, who had joined them on their little shopping trip.

“JAIME! For the Seven sake! You are being utterly ridiculous! ALL of this furniture has been rigorously safety tested! You’ve already argued that you will ONLY look at the highest quality brands - they are that! These labels wouldn’t stake their reputation on, or risk having babies and children hurt, with subpar goods!”

Her love finally gave in and roared with laughter as her Mother lost her battle with her control and gave him an exasperated serve. Which only served to make her laugh too, whilst their poor new comers struggled with whether they should on not, as her mother threw her hands up and reluctantly grinned as it dawned on her that he had been doing it to drive her nuts the whole time.

“OH! You! That’s it! Off you go! Back to work - and I’m not packing your lunch for the rest of the week!” Jaime coughed and bent at the waist to catch his breath, and scrubbed at his face in a bid to calm himself again, as her mother actually shooed at him to be on his way.

“I can’t wait to tell Rick and Theon I managed to push you so far WITHOUT getting smacked around the ears! You DO realise that Sansa has already decided what we will be going with?” She smiled sheepishly at her mother and wrapped her arm around him in faux affection so that she could pinch his sinfully delicious ass, where her mother couldn’t see, for his having thrown her under the bus like that!

“Did you Sweetheart? Was it that lovely, lightly stained cherry wood set? I bet it was! It was the STURDIEST looking too - so you can appease your overbearing idiot, and his unfounded fears too! Come! Let’s take a look, and you can visualise the linens and maybe even the colour scheme. Jaime? Go back to work! Take your annoying attitude with you, turn it on Jon for not coming to see his favourite aunt enough these last weeks! I swear on my honour, we will not make any purchases without you.” 

She giggled as her fiancé sighed dramatically and pulled her in to a lose hug, and rolled his eyes at her Mothers back, as she clapped her hands and strode off in the direction of the furniture set that she had not picked. “How long do you think it will take her to realise you want the off white, vintage style cot and matching furniture?” She hummed happily against his lips, almost preening over the fact that he had read her so well, without having appeared to have taken notice, beyond stirring her Mother.

She accepted the lazy kisses he pressed to her lips and stroked her hands up and over his wonderful shoulders, loving and loathing with equal measure, the effect he could have on her, even in public, from something so simple as a few soft pecks of his lips against hers. And only admitting to loathing it, in her mind, because she couldn’t act on any FURTHER desires while they were in public.

“How did you know I wanted that particular set?”

“Because it was written all over that pretty face Red. And I know my Baby well. I even know you have already decided on a pale yellow and grey and white colour scheme, because it’s neutral, meaning it’ll fit for either boys or girls, or both. AND I know you mean to make their little blankets and such yourself, so they are exactly what you envisioned. Though I have to admit that I learned that because you left your sketch pad on the bed the other night. I’m just making assumptions about your reasons.”

“My Gods, I love you something fierce, Daddy.”

She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer with a definite groan. “Don’t call me Daddy with your mother close by and already looking to box my ears! I’m not capable of keeping my naughty thoughts from showing rather obviously.” She snorted a small laugh and blushed as he laid another smacking kiss to her lips, and rubbed his hands down from her back to cup her ass quickly, pinching one cheek in what was absolutely an acknowledgement of her doing the same to him only moments beforehand. “I actually do need to get back to base soon, as it is I’ll be bringing home paperwork every night this week. AND I’ll have to drop some stuff back on Friday morning, before we head off probably. I’ve got a conference call with Meereen this afternoon too. - So I’ll be late home.”

Sansa hummed in understanding and let her hands stroke over his hair gently, tempted to mess it from the neat little ponytail it had been pulled into more often than not these last days. Except that he had threatened to cut it more than once already, and she was not prepared to tempt him into doing so. “You said you were busy, which was why I almost refused to indulge my Mothers desire to baby shop. I didn’t want to go without you for the first trip.” He pulled back enough so that they weren’t inappropriately pressed together for TOO long, and slipped his hands down her arms to hold her hands after pulling them from his hair, instead.

“Which was why I came this morning, regardless of how busy I am at work. So! Put that credit card I gave you to good use, and order whatever you want Baby. Furnishings and decor or whatever - leave the personal stuff and we will do that just you and me. AND! Grab anything those two need for their rooms too. Maybe we should get some quotes to build a pool house? So they can have their own space more fully? Anyway! I’ve got to go! Continue my hard work and stir Grandma up for me!” 

He didn’t give her a chance to process all of his extortionate spending ideas, let alone reply to them, before he was kissing her head and strutting out with a wave for her Mother and the two women who had strolled away after her at some point. - Likely to give them a few moments of privacy, while they carried on like teenagers, in the middle of the store! He was utterly ridiculous! But he was her utterly ridiculous and annoyingly sexy man.

He had been since the very first day, of that weekend that changed both of their lives. She could remember being startled by his joking with her, and touched by his overwhelming kindness, and utterly confused by his desire to be in her company at all. And yet now, it was commonplace for her to see him, just like that. And maybe she was a little bit flustered, and both turned on by the wicked smile he shot over his shoulder before stepping out of the store completely? And maybe, just maybe her crazy hormones were responsible for the way her eyes pricked a little? Because it was the only acceptable reason for her to be teary eyed with sheer happiness, while out shopping!

“Come on little Mama! Let’s go save the poor store clerk, before your Mama makes him organise to have three sets of the wrong furnishings put aside for when that handsome fool is able to come back with you to place your orders.” 

She huffed a watery laugh and brushed the stupid tears that did slip free away, before turning and taking her darling nurses arm, so they might do exactly that. 

“I didn’t realise you heard any of that.”

“Honey? You didn’t realise anything the moment your mans arms wrapped around you. And be warned - there were creeps taking photos of you both. But your Mama said you are used to it?”

She snorted a laugh and laid her head on her new friends shoulder in a bid to hide her blushing, and because she really did appreciate both her and her beautiful wife. It had taken no time at all, for them to all bond. It was almost instantaneous, in fact. And there was no real definitive line drawn either, between employee and friend. They just sort of, become family. Especially once it was made clear that she and Jaime weren’t that cliched rich older man, impressionable younger woman with eyes for his money, couple. And when Shae and Talisa come to understand that they held absolutely no prejudice against them being a same sex couple either. Which had taken but a handful of moments, during that first dinner they all shared, only a few nights past. They knew before they all sat down together, that they were all a good fit for one another, and the new roles that had been opened in each other lives. And she couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

“Ahh yes. We are. I realise that it’s probably not something you are accustomed to, and likely hadn’t thought too hard on, despite knowing who we were and how rich Jais family are? But up until about four months ago, Lord Commander Jaime Lannister, was the single most eligible bachelor in Westeros. His career was his mistress - although THAT has hardly changed, of course! And I, AM from yet another ANCIENT, high society family. Since the moment we took our relationship public? We have been like colourful and fascinating fish, and Kings Landing is our fancy fishbowl, and the paps are a bit like cats who follow and twitch with every flick of our shiny tails.” She sniggered at the older woman’s baffled confusion, over her little comparison, and lifted her head to grin at both her mother and Shae in greeting, as they pulled up beside them, where they stood by the wrong furniture.“Don’t worry, you will get used to ignoring the paps. Unless there is something scandalous or exciting happening? They are and have been mostly harmless. - Annoying? Yes. And I don’t doubt there may be times where there will be potential issues, making them LESS harmless, but you really don’t need to be concerned about them. I guarantee by the end of the day photos will be online of Jaime and I kissing like teenagers in this very store. But it’s nothing new.”

“Mmm. That’s would drive me insane! How do you suppose you will manage to keep your MULTIPLE secrets, with such avid fans?” She shared a conspiratorial grin with her Mother, at Shaes clearly annoyed words. 

She loved that both women were comfortable with just being themselves around them, rather than holding their thoughts for fear of offending them. She loved that they shared a certain level of cynicism, though Shaes was both more pronounced and more vocalised than her darling wifes. They were refreshing company, honest, and REAL! They reminded her a little of Arya and Ygritte in some ways, but softer in almost every way, more like Myrcella and Shireen.

“Don’t you worry about that dear! We have plans to elude the media as much as possible. - When she needs to go to Lannisport to stay until the babies arrive? It will be leaked that they are on a ‘baby moon’ for a few weeks. - All purchases made in triplicate, where obvious, will be excused by mine and Ned, and Tywins desire to prepare for when we can look after our GRANDCHILD. And any and all speculation about Sansa’s larger than expected size, will be thoroughly ignored and any questions evaded. Plus there will be non disclosure agreements in place for those who are aware, like yourselves. And trust me, NO ONE crosses Tywin Lannister. NOW!” Her Mother clapped to emphasise her change of subject, and a little to show her excitement too, as she waved to the crib she had been standing beside, and waggled her eyebrows. “He said we can go ahead and order without him, didn’t he?”

She snorted a laugh and nodded, but then pointed to the set she had actually chosen, making her Mother sigh dramatically at her letting her get carried away over the wrong things, and then squeal in her throat as she darted away to inspect the furniture she had actually settled on.

“I don’t know who’s more excited. Jaime, or your Mama!”

She huffed a quiet laugh and took Shaes arm on her other side, a mirror to her wife, and lead them towards her adorably excited Mama. She was excited to finally be able to experience buying something for her Grandbabies, and Sansa couldn’t begrudge her her happiness at all. She was excited too! Buying the furniture and getting a start on the nursery, would make it even more real. And while she and Jaime had planned to wait until after they had been to their next appointment, and returned from Ruby Fort to really focus on any of it, she had been so overwhelmingly excited when he suggested that they could give her Mother this. That he’d make time to go with them, so she could share that experience. But they weren’t the most excited out of everyone. Not truly.

“The honour of most excited actually belongs solely to Tywin. He’s been waiting for Jaime to settle down and have a family, for decades. - Not that he makes his emotions obvious at all, but I promise you, he hasn’t waited to be given permission, as my Mother and even Jaime have. The two of you are actually proof of that. He wanted me to have help, now I have help - in the form of new friends! I also imagine that my children already have trust funds at the very least. And probably rooms ready to be decked out for them, at The Manor. - Even the girls have their own bedding and food and toys and everything at his place! And they aren’t even human Grandbabies.”

“You know your Family are completely crazy, right?”

“Oh Shae! My sweet summer child! YOU have no idea, just how right you are! - But best we have a care with the term CRAZY too. - Lets just say the term itself leads to sensitive issues, in certain company and certain contexts. Which you will come to understand as you meet the rest of our wonderful and annoying people.”

She left them to chew on her enigmatic words, with a pat to each of their hands, and a cheeky smile, before she stepped forward to join her mother in inspecting her choice. And sighing softly in utter contentment, as she stroked the smooth finish, of the soft off white paint and sturdy timber. She could see it clearly in her minds eye. Three, just like it, lined up and evenly spaced along the wall, the rocker that was a near perfect match in both colour and style, facing the window over looking the back yard. A soft, almost washed out, lemony colour upon the walls, and textured grey and white bedding and throw rugs, all made by her own hand. She could even see two babies wrapped up tight and slumbering peacefully in their little beds, to the sound of Daddies snores, because he had fallen asleep with their brother or sister against his chest, their little face lax, against his firm shoulder, in the rocker. It was a perfect image, and the piece of furniture that she was so lovingly caressing was just one small part of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next will probably be Jaime and the doctors appointment, and then maybe a FGF with half of them being together in person - and then wedding - at least that’s the general projection plan for now! I may add in a chapter or two here or there to fill things out.


	28. FAIRY GOD FAMILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FGF instead of Jaime! Not even sorry! Doctors come up next hopefully!

_ Chat group: Fairy God Family _

ARYA: **VIDEO ATTACHMENT**

ARYA: FAIRIES! Take a break from the gruelling last minute plans and enjoy this HILARIOUS moment of Lannister winding The Catwolf up - I have it on good authority that she did NOT smack him in anyway for it! Also - check the headlines too! The dirtbags were practically humping each other in the baby store today. Well they WEREN’T but it’s fun to exaggerate. It makes Robb squeamish, so play along please!

ARYA: ALSO? How we looking guys?

THEON: SHE DIDN’T BOX HIS EARS? Excuse me, I need to call Lannister and ask for Cat taming advice!

BRAN: Sorry bro, you are shit out of luck. J is the current favourite son - he is responsible for her being a Grandmother Wolf very soon AND Sannies almost scary levels of happiness of late! PLUS! He hasn’t been her ‘son’ long enough for her to be comfortable MOTHERING him fully. Give it time, and he’ll be in that same boat with you and Bull.

THEON: BABE! Wanna have a kid? Seems it results in special treatment from Mama Wolf?

ROBB: Did you seriously just ask if we can have kids so you can be my Mothers favourite son in law Theon? Also Arya? Screw you hippy! I have already seen the photos and yes they are disturbing, but I can clearly see they aren’t ‘humping’ like horny teenagers! Speaking of? How goes progress on the (RICKEEN front) imagine I whispered that!

THEON: Seems as good a reason as any babe. We can hit my sis up to carry your SEED, and grow a baby that has both our blood?

BRAN: Think that’s the sort of conversation that you have in person idiot. Seriously - you are standing right beside each other! And I can see you waggling your eyebrows and trying to eat my brothers face! AND NO ONE WANTS TO THINK ABOUT ROBBS ‘SEED’! 

BRAN: **PICTURES ATTACHED**

BRAN: IF I have to suffer images of not ONE but TWO siblings making out with their significant other today? So do you all! ARYA! - Building is moving along well Runt. See pictures AFTER the ones of Theon trying to sweet talk - or possibly mount Robb. - The tables WILL be ready with time to spare (thank the old Gods for Uncles Fish and Benjen!) - we have a dance floor, and a bit of a stage for my gear, and the mic for speeches etc. Chairs arrived today and Loras said flowers will be in tomorrow. I’ve tested my video vantage points too - and sorted all my equipment too, just need Jo to get here so I can show him the little idiosyncrasies with the few pieces of gear he hasn’t used before, and set up the morning of. And I’m good to go! Also? I’m just going to wing the emcee business. Rick and I will be fine doing that. - Providing his idiot filter is functional after he sees Shireen in her dress.

GENDRY: **PHOTO ATTACHED**

GENDRY: Make that three bro! It’s an old photo, clearly, because I am here and my sexy little wolf is still in WF? But you get it all the same, because it’s funny! Miss you M’lady!

ARYA: Hahahahaha! Virtual high five babe! I love your stupid head! Call me tonight. I’m feeling frisky.

ROBB: NO! NO MENTION OF PHONE SEX! We’ve been through the horror of that already, with a different sister! Also! Bran? Stop being a creep and taking photos!

ARYA: Puh-lease Robb! I’m not an amateur! Gen and I graduated from phone calls to video chats when I was still in High School!

GENDRY: JESUS FUCK WOMAN! GTG! Mourn me family! Shit! He’s sprightly and quick for a man who was just wrapped up in his desperate and needy husband!

BRAN: **VIDEO ATTACHED**

BRAN: FUCK! I’m dying of laughter here! Gendry CLEARED THE DOCK! He was damned near running on water before gravity caught him up, and dropped him in the river!

ARYA: That’s what he gets for calling me M’lady.

MARGAERY: OH MY GODS! You are SAVAGE darling! Lol! Bran virtual high five for being quick to video! I can’t stop laughing and watching Gendry hit the water! And I so want to expound on how sweet and hot those make out photos were! But I am too busy laughing!

RICKON: HAHAHAHAHA! OH! Fabulous! When I catch my breath? Remind me to advise all of you idiots that there is no ‘current favourite’ - there is only ONE FAVOURITE SON AND CHILD - Me!Also remind me to refuse to comment on me and Shireen! Respect WILL be given to my stunning little Lady Doe!

MARGAERY: Oh! Sweet boy! I’m so proud of you! Learning fast how best to woo your darling!

RICKON: That’s me Margy! A sweet and good boy, and a quick learner. She doesn’t snort when I tell her I love her now - and that’s all you idiots get! Love you Shireen!

SHIREEN: *snort* - Bran! We really need that emoji! Lol!

RICKON: OUCH! That hurts baby.

SHIREEN: Shouldn’t YOU be the Baby?

RICKON: Holy shit! Do you want me to call you Mama instead?

SHIREEN: RICKON STARK!

TYRION: LOL! I JUST checked in and THATS what I come upon? Oh I love you guys! I think your baby needs a spanking Little Doe MAMA! Alright! I’ll stop and leave you two be! And read back! What’s this about videos?

RICKON: Sorry. I love you. And TY! Shut up man! You’ll get me in more trouble!

ARYA: You are too little for naughty boy jokes Rick! But nice save. SO! Is my boyfriend out of the drink yet?

GENDRY: Stripping the wet gear off now beautiful! Want photos? I warn you in advance? The water was FREEZING!

ARYA: Your payback is weak - but yes I do. I said I missed you didn’t I? BYE GUYS! Naked Gendry takes precedence - even if it’s only in photo form!

THEON: GUYS! I am trying to talk my husband into letting me have little people - purely for the sake of my ‘favourite Starkling love’ status! Stop pissing him off and grossing him out! I want to get laid tonight! NOW if I can!

MARGAERY: You do understand that you getting laid does NOT directly correlate with making said little people right?

THEON: Of course it does! My sexy man is far more agreeable to my machinations when I make LITTLE ROBBY happy too!

BRAN: THEON! Brother! I’m so proud of your correct use of a big word! But please NEVER say ‘Little Robby’ ever again.

THEON: DUDE! I’m not the creepy guy taking pictures of loving couples mid embrace! 

BRAN: *sigh* I’d reply - but there is little point, for those not privy to the disturbing things I am today? Theon just whispered something and Robb actually followed, with a rather smug look, when he took his hand and led him inside.

JON: SEVEN HELLS BRAN! Stop with the commentary! You guys are in fine form today! Also? Lannister is dying of laughter here, over that video of he and Aunt Cat. He told me all about it when he got back to base. He had to threaten to test the durability of the cribs by climbing in them in full tac gear, before she realised he was taking the piss.

RENLY: I feel a little like I’m letting the team down by NOT flirting obnoxiously with my husband? WHAT IS THIS?! And Marg and Ty are behaving? Do I have to be the voice of reason today? It’s TOO MUCH PRESSURE!

JON: Calm down bud, I’ve got the voice of reason covered. Rough day with the FGF when even Shireen is being a dirtbag!

SHIREEN: SEE WHAT YOU MAKE ME DO RICKON! You make me crazy!

RICKON: You make me crazy too beautiful.

MARGAERY: AWW! You two are just! UGH! So cute! High five for the smooth come back little man!

JON: and it appears we need a *sigh* emoji too - is there already one of those?

BRAN:  🤦🏻

JON: I can FEEL the judgement coming off of you little brother!


	29. JAIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been awhile... And while I am sorry for that, and to anyone who has been very patient in waiting for me to get my shit together - inspiration was unfortunately lacking. Thankfully, it was just a matter of time.
> 
> I am loving that there I’ve had a spark of inspiration and I hope that there’s still interest here despite my hopelessness!
> 
> Also it’s worth noting that this chapter is a little different in that I’ve learnt and grown in my writing and my style and formatting hopefully reflects that.
> 
> Anywho! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> OH! Obligatory smut warning!

“That one is definitely a boy… He’s picking his nose.”

Jaime laughed heartily and laid a smacking kiss to his darling girls head as she rolled her eyes at him for his antics.

Truth be told, his child was not actually picking his -  _ or her -  _ teeny tiny nose. It just happened to be that they had their tiny little hand squished up against their face as if they were rubbing at it with a fist. But he had made quite the game of making up stories about their babies since they finished at the doctors earlier in the day.

Sansa had tried to distract him somewhat, by asking a thousand, million questions about Casterly Rock on their drive to his ancestral home from the doctor's office in Lannisport. And he had been a good sport and answered her, but he really wasn’t all that interested in it for himself.

He grew up there, and truthfully, it held so many damned memories of his past with Cersei that he didn’t want to think about, that to a point he felt uncomfortable in his own damned home. 

There was a time when he and his twin sister held at least somewhat of a _normal_ sibling relationship, but the memories of that time were tainted by their _inappropriate relationship._ And unfortunately returning to The Rock with his pregnant fiancé - _the_ _love of his life -_ in tow, was bringing the more shameful of those memories to the surface.

Of course he wanted her to love his childhood home, and he wanted it to be a place that his children would come to love also. - One day in the hopefully  _ very  _ distant future, the ancient stronghold would be his responsibility, and then eventually one of the babies in Sansas belly also, after he was gone. He wanted to be comfortable enough to take her exploring and to one day show his kids just how much fun could be had playing hide and seek, or making up exceptionally tall tales about what long since crumbled sections of the original castle might have once been used for.

He just had to get beyond his disgust with his younger self - the one who grew up there, and then spent far too many trips back there during his school years and then even later in life, seeking out all the little private spots where he could be  _ alone _ with his sister.

And for the time being, he had to distract his darling future wife from noticing that he was being bombarded by the horrors of his past, when he really just wanted to enjoy his time with her and the excitement of seeing his tiny babies wiggling about on a grainy black and white screen again - this time with warning of how many they would find in there.

“It still blows my mind that there are three of them.” He whispered more seriously, tucking his face into the crook of her slender neck, and letting his lips rest against the silky smoothness of her delicate skin, while they both turned their attention to the larger photo containing all three  _ not quite apple sized  _ human shapes. “It still blows my mind that I get to call  _ you  _ mine. Let alone that you let me put  _ them  _ in you.”

“To be fair Jai - I was not consciously aware that you were  _ putting them  _ in me.”

Jaime snorted a laugh and let his teeth sink into her neck for a beat over her cheek, making her yelp adorably in surprise, and then moan softly as he licked and kissed it better.

“Nor was I. But you let me put  _ something  _ in you.” He snickered at his own joke and held her tighter in the cage of his arms as she shrieked with laughter and wiggled in an attempt to get free and whack him. “You let me put  _ things  _ inside you regularly now.” 

“This is what I get for getting drunk and having sex with my friends  _ uncle.  _ Do you know, I had actually decided before that weekend, that I wasn’t going to bother with dating - or men in general - for quite some time?” She huffed in amusement and tipped her face, forcing him to pull his own back out of its place buried in her neck, so that she could look at him over her shoulder. “After Harry I meant to just focus on graduating and building my career. Just me and Lady… I even told my Mother that that weekend. And then you and I-“

“I know.” He interrupted with a sheepish grin. “I overheard that conversation.” He laughed at her blushing and her wide eyed look of surprise and shook his head, while his arms loosened enough to let her turn to face him, and place their babies pictures down on the decorative table beside the balcony doorway they were standing in, in his childhood bedroom. “I was on my way to the dock to drink myself into a stupor and hopefully avoid my sister, and I heard you and Mother Stark talking about school, and then she said some stuff about thinking that maybe you had always been looking at boys when you should have been looking at men that were ready for, and wanting the same things you were. - I don’t honestly remember most of what was said, just that she was hinting at things that put too many ideas in my head, and that I absolutely shouldn’t have continued to listen as long as I did.”

_ “Jaime!” _

He winced at her mortified shriek, and then grinned, realising that he wasn’t even a little bit sorry about any of it, as she threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged at it while giving him the stink eye. - His mind was immediately gone with the idea that if he annoyed her enough with his reaction, he would be lucky enough to experience  _ angry Sansa sex  _ very soon, if the hair pulling was any true indication.

“I can’t believe you listened to us talk, you big, sexy, creep!”

He snorted rudely and laid a big, smacking, smoochy noise making kiss to her lips. - Lips that were twitching too much in a bid to hide her laughter, to truly hide her amusement over his being  _ a creep.  _

“In my defence - I told you I was a  _ creepy  _ old man with a ridiculous crush on you… I wouldn’t necessarily call myself a  _ stalker  _ as such, just very… Interested in knowing the woman that you grew to be when I wasn’t looking, as more than the jaw droppingly beautiful creature I had come to appreciate at a distance… And unable to imagine a world where you could possibly be interested in returning my interest.” He leaned in and stole a few swift, soft presses of her delicious pink lips and nudged her nose with his own. “So while I admit that I really shouldn’t have listened to you talking to your Mama, I couldn’t help myself for those few moments… I love that her words proved true in my favour though. And it’s  _ less  _ creepy because I didn’t plan on that. - At least it is in my mind it’s less creepy.”

“You should have asked me to dance at Robb and Theons wedding.” 

He smiled and nuzzled her nose again with his own, at her soft words. He was touched that she honestly believed she’d have given him the chance sooner, if he’d have gone about things in a better way. Sometimes he wished he had done exactly that, but more often he was glad it went as it did too.

“We could have been together for a whole year before you managed to knock me up… Instead of maybe a day or two.” She huffed. “Maybe we would be married already?”

“Or maybe we wouldn’t have worked out at all, because we were in different places then.” He argued gently. “Maybe our babies wouldn’t exist now if we had.” Jaime let his hand slip from her back, around the gentle curve of her waist, nudging between their pressed bellies to rest on the pronounced bump that was his babies’ home. “We happened when we did for a reason, Baby girl. We somehow managed to create these tiny miracles without any help at all, or even trying, because fate or maybe some higher power, or even those who love us and are watching over us, wanted us to. The game of  _ what if  _ is a slippery slope that I don’t want to fall down. I don’t regret anything about how we happened. Not even that I didn’t act sooner, so that I could’ve had you for longer now. And called me an asshole, or a selfish bastard, or any number of other very real, very true things - but I don’t even regret hurting the people we did in those first days… Because My Love, without all of that, without every single moment, and every single word, and thought and action, we wouldn’t be standing right here, right now. Engaged, pregnant, totally and utterly and irrevocably in love with each other.”

“God! You just -“ Jaime smiled against her lips and lost himself for a moment in her needy kiss, as she stumbled over what she wanted to say and her need to show him instead. “You always say the things that I don’t even know I want and need to hear! How do you  _ do that?”  _

“-Just know… And  _ love  _ my girl.” He breathed against her lips. “And let my mouth do its own thing without thinking… Sometimes it gets me in trouble.” He laughed softly and licked at her swollen, wet lips playfully. “And sometimes it earns me sweet kisses instead.”

“And sometimes it even earns you a bit  _ more than  _ sweet kisses.” She nipped at his tongue and let out a delightfully husky sounding laugh, and made him groan by pushing into him more fully and shimmying her sexy little body against him. “Sometimes your sweet, perfect words make your Baby girl hungry… And  _ very  _ eager to please.”

Jaime grunted at the feel of her hand sneaking between them and squeezing his very quickly hardening cock. He bucked at her for good measure, and then tugged her face closer with a firm grip on the back of her neck, his fingers threaded into the soft silk of her hair.

“Does it now?” He bit his lip and smirked, drawing her arousal blown eyes with his mouth for a beat. “It’s been awhile since you’ve felt well enough to suck Daddy’s cock, Baby girl… Think you can handle it tonight?”

The devilish grin that crawled across her pretty face had him fist bumping the air in his mind.

It had been a long bloody time since he felt that perfect little mouth engulfing his cock. Not that he was complaining at all, because his little sex fiend of a girlfriend was enough of a giver when it came to their sexual adventures that he never really had cause for any sort of frustration or disappointment - not outside of his stupidity in panicking over possibly causing problems with her pregnancy for a small window of time, and then being apart so damned much in their admittedly short relationship. But besides the odd bout of her sucking his tip while he was fucking himself between her fantastic tits, or occasionally teasing him with a few licks and kisses here and there, she hadn’t been able to blow him fully and swallow him down as he came in her hot mouth, thanks to either an upset stomach or a very responsive gag reflex.

He couldn’t bloody help himself but to hope that she might be seriously contemplating getting on her knees for him in that way.

He fucking  _ loved it _ when his beautiful girl sucked his dick.

Especially when she looked at him in with those big blue eyes of hers, begging him to take control and fuck himself into her throat while he pulled her hair.

“Please Daddy… It’s been so long.” She pouted at him prettily. “I miss the taste of you. And the feel of you sliding down my throat. I won’t touch myself until you say I can? Please, please may I have your cock in my mouth Daddy?”

“Fuck.” He groaned and pressed a hard kiss to her pouty lips, sucking and biting at them until they opened enough for his tongue to surge into her mouth and steal her breath. 

“Right here. The caretaker has headed back to his place on the other side of the rear lawns for the night and there’s no other permanent staff when there’s no one in residence on a more permanent basis.” He was babbling shit he’d already explained to her earlier in the day and they both knew it, but he didn’t fucking care, and she was being such a polite girl to not comment. “It’s just us - even the girls aren’t here. We can fuck right here in the doorway of the balcony overlooking the Sunset Sea, with the bedroom door wide open - or even  _ on the balcony itself,  _ if we damned well want to, and no one will see or hear a single thing. Get on your knees my Baby, take my cock out and open those pretty lips for me.”

She didn’t hesitate. She never hesitated when he gave her instructions - not if she was as wound up as he was at least. She might tease him a bit if she was in the mood to be playful, and wanted him to  _ punish her _ for being naughty, but he knew his baby well. She was as hot for him as he was her in that moment.

He licked his lips and watched her strip herself completely bare before using her clothes as cushions for her knees and unzipping him. She didn’t waste time stripping him though, once his hard cock bounced free of his restrictive boxer briefs, he was in her soft little hand long enough only to steady him between her lips.

And then he was fully engulfed in the wet heat of her mouth and throat. His hands full of silky red hair, as he pulled and pushed until her eyes watered and her breaths and moans rattled in and out of her nose and around his cock, just like she wanted him to do.

“Fuck I’ve missed this sweet mouth of yours, my good girl. My beautiful baby.” He closed his eyes briefly as she hummed, sending delightful vibrations up and down his every nerve, while her fingers found his balls and pulled them free from his trousers also, to roll and tug at gently. “That’s it beautiful. You are such a sweet little thing, sucking your Daddy's cock so perfectly with that pretty little mouth.”

He has no chance of lasting for any real length of time. If there was one thing his future wife was good at, it was turning him into a babbling fool with no control over his own damned body, when she had his dick anywhere near her mouth.

Right from that very first, rather adorably inexperienced blow job, she had him hooked.

“Say so if you don’t want me coming in your mouth Baby. I’m close.” He warned breathlessly, meeting her bright eyes and groaning as she shook her head slowly and relaxed her jaw anew, silently asking for him to take control again. “Relax your throat then, I’m coming straight down it.” 

At her nod he smiled and thumbed at her soft cheek for a small moment, before taking a firm grip on her and letting himself go, pushing in as deep as he could and pulling back just enough for her to take a quick breath before repeating, over and over. Feeling her throat give and then contract around him as he slid in and out, until the sensation around his head, and the wet warmth of her mouth, tickle of her tongue on his shaft became too much and his balls tightened properly in his darlings tight grip.

He groaned and let his head drop back onto his shoulders fully as he spurted and sputtered into her mouth and down her throat while his hips rolled back and forth to draw it out as long as he could. And while Sansa hummed and lapped at him, like the hungry little thing she was.

He loosened his grip on her, and smiled to himself over the fact that she was still licking and pressing kisses all over his spent cock, his balls, his hair above his cock, his still clothed thighs and everything else she could reach, like she genuinely was the cat that got the cream… And he was the - now empty dish.

“Fuck I’ve missed that.” He sighed and grinned down at her, lifting her chin gently with two fingers, until she was looking up at him. “You alright?”

“Mmm. Better than. I missed being able to do that.” She hummed happily and nuzzled her face into his hand. “I’m dripping, I’m so wet.”

Jaime groaned at that delightful piece of information and bent down to sup at the red and swollen pillows that had just been so lovingly wrapped around him, pushing his tongue deep in a bid to taste himself still lingering in the warm cavern of her mouth.

“Let’s take this inside fully beautiful. I want you to sit on my face until you come at least twice and I’m hard enough again to make love to my future wife. But I’m too old to be laying either on the carpet in the doorway, or the stone of the balcony for as long as I plan to feast on you.”

“I don’t believe that for a second! Because my man is a strong, fit soldier who has handled much worse than a hard surface for a small amount of time.” He grinned against her lips and nipped at her. She sighed and continued. “But I am ready for the soft surface of a bed myself. I really need to remember to get a pillow for my knees. The clothes were actually worse than just being on the floor.”

“I’ll buy you one specifically for this if you want? Think we are wild enough to warrant a  _ ‘on your knees’ _ pillow?” 

He was quick, but not quick enough to dodge her laughing slaps. But thankfully quick enough to pin her in a tight hug and lug her to her feet and then straight up into the cradle of his arms to cart her off to bed, while she muttered about him being an idiot.

It had been a long and very busy day, not that the travel was any great issue for either of them, they were both used to driving great distances, and Kings Landing to Lannisport was only a few hours. But that mixed in with their doctors appointment, the excitement of seeing their babies and being told that everything was going very well, and to keep doing as they had been. And then Sansas excitement and his trepidation over spending a quiet, romantic night, just them at Casterly Rock - plus of course the drive there itself, had made for a long day.

They were headed to Ruby Fort for Mother Starks  _ Heroes weekend  _ as she was ridiculously calling it - plus whatever the hell those crazy buggers had planned for he and Sansa. So it would be another busy day for them once they awoke in the morning too.

But for the time being, it was just them, and besides making sure that they were up and moving to get to The Riverlands within the timeframe that Catelyn had asked him to get them there, he had nothing pressing he needed to do.  _ Except  _ fuck his soon to be wife as much as she wanted him too, and day dream about who his teeny tiny people that were presently inside his woman, would grow to be.

Both activities would hopefully keep him distracted from thinking too hard and in effect - wallowing in self disgust, over memories that he could do nothing to erase. And hopefully both activities would also continue to distract his love from trying to figure out what their families had been up to lately, and what else would be occurring at Ruby Fort over the weekend. - What he presumed was probably a bit of an engagement and baby celebration, that for some reason they felt the need to surprise them with.

“Close your eyes babies, Daddy is about to do  _ very bad, very fun  _ things with Mama. Go to sleep! I love you.” He grumbled against her belly as he laid her down, pressing three firm kisses to her belly for each of them, and then leaning over her face to give her a swift kiss too. “Play with that pretty little pussy of yours until I’m naked and in position My Love. I want you wet and dripping all over my face.”

He grinned at her whine and pulled back to strip, even going so far as to shake his ass at her, and wiggle stupidly. - In a bit of a  _ nod to previous evenings  _ sort of way.

Her bursting giggles made it worth it.

He couldn’t wait to marry her. He couldn’t wait for their babies to be born and in their arms. He couldn’t wait for every day with her. And he definitely couldn’t wait to get himself fully naked so he could enjoy the rest of the night with her, while he was lucky enough to have her completely to himself.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapters to start with the very next one! - Maybe FGF? Maybe an Arya POV.. I haven’t decided the details yet. But FINALLY, we are getting them to RF!

**Author's Note:**

> I promised not to make you wait too long guys! 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
